Second Chance
by ScarlettSlipper
Summary: Takes place between WEDDINGs and BLOODLINEs timeline. On Faireborn Farms, two couples find more about themselves and given a second chance. Cast: Flint, Jaye, Ace, Nancy Faireborn, Cayden. Written with Alison Hart BurnettCOMPLETE Chs713 up!
1. Chapter 1

The sun's warm rays came through the glass windows in the already warm farmhouse's kitchen. The barometer on the wall, right next to a football shaped clock, read ninety, but the blistering heat felt more then over one hundred and ten. The sound of a phone's ring came from the other room, and a soft "Hello?" echoed, followed by a Gaelic curse while the receiver clashed down with a thunderous clank.

A woman with short curly chocolate hair and emerald green eyes came rushing into the country style kitchen, shaking her head, already spotting the smoke rising from the oven and another curse came out of her mouth. "Sto Dialo!" She raced to the stove, pulled hastily the oven door open without even thinking on putting on her grenade designed oven mitts and grabbed hold of the cookie sheet, only to flinch from the pan's heat. Shaking her hands profusely, and uttered another curse, this time in Gaelic!

Rushing to the sink, she quickly ran the cold water on the redness that already began to form, but glancing at the burn, she knew it was not serious and shook her head again. Thank goodness her husband had not been there to see it, for it would had been another embarrassing moment.

"Allie?" a sweet childlike voice came from the other room, and in seconds her sister-in-law burst into the warm kitchen. Her brown eyes widening at the smoke rising from the oven and the charcoal colored cookies on the cookie sheet, ready to be thrown to the garbage.

Nancy Faireborn-Armbruster stood in surprise, yet her brown eyes did not even have any surprise in them. She knew, they all knew that Alison Faireborn, or to the military world known as Lady Jaye who could shoot a javelin on target at anything, was one of the worst cooks in the country, or planet.

Nancy's hand reached behind her back, and played with the tip of her long brown hair, twirling it with her fingers. "Burned them again I see— or should I say smell." She walked over to the corner of the kitchen, grabbed the apron with the words, _'Roadblock loves me'_ on it, pulled it over her white summer short sleeved dress and hurried to her sister-in-law's side. "Need some ice?"

"No. I'll be fine," Lady Jaye said in frustration.

Nancy shook her head, like a mother scolding a child. "Can you tell me again, why in Kansas did you volunteer to bake over five hundred cookies for the summer festival?"

"Because no one else would," Jaye said and put on an oven mitt. "Dufus!!!!"

Both women turned to spot an scruffy looking brown of a tall slangy thing mix breed of a dog had lifted his leg and sprayed the burned cookies.

"Donatello!" Nancy scolded, rushing over to the large dog and grabbed him by the collar. "Bad."

"I should stick him in the oven and fix him for the festival," Jaye grumbled as she pulled the now wet burnt cookies out of the oven.

"He's not that bad, Allie," Nancy stated, petting the dog on the head. "I'm still not sure why he does this. It's like he loves to torment you!"

Donatello looked from one brown haired woman to the other and barked.

"You go outside," Jaye ordered the dog while she grabbed two new cookie pans and started to put dough down on it.

Donatello slightly grumbled in protest and started to head towards the kitchen doggy door, but instantly turned around and raced out towards the living room.

Nancy glanced out of the kitchen's door, watching the mutt run up the stairs. Again she shook her head. "I think he's going to Cayden's room," she proclaimed, then turned to her sister-in-law. She walked to the stove and glanced at the knobs. "Allie! No wonder they burned! You had the oven set at 550 degrees!"

"That's what the recipe said," Jaye defended, she was not in the greatest of moods.

"Where's the cookbook?" Nancy asked, already knowing her sister-in-law's impatience. She glanced at the counter and picked up the book. Her finger ran down the recipe, then abruptly stopped at the cooking instructions. "Allie, it says, 350 degrees."

"You're kidding," Jaye said annoyed as she walked over to her sister-in-law.

"Here," Nancy said gently and softly, like a patient teacher, showing a student. She pointed to the correct heating instructions. "It's all right. I've done it myself." She smiled while glancing at the other woman's surprised features.

"Please don't tell your brother," Jaye pleaded and went over and turned the knob on the oven.

"Now why would I tell Dashie this?" Nancy smiled, crossing her arms in front of the apron.

Donatello strolled into the kitchen, holding one of Jaye's special occasion's bras and raced out of the kitchen's doggy door.

"DUFUS!!!!!" Jaye yelled and ran after the dog.

Donatello stopped for a second, turned around, glanced at his owner's angry features and raced into the nearest cornfield, disappearing from view.

Nancy came to the kitchen door, leaning against it. "Allie, you know you'll never catch him now, just leave him and have Dashie find the bra. Like always."

"I should make slop out of him for the pigs," Jaye grumbled and came back in.

"Sit down," Nancy said, pointing to the breakfast nook. "I'll fix us both some pink lemonade." She walked to the kitchen cabinet, grabbed a large pitcher, and the lemonade mix, then headed for the sink, starting to let the cold water run. "So when is Cayden coming home from college? Isn't his finals done yet?"

"Next week," Jaye said softly. It was well known that she doted on her son and missed him terribly.

Nancy's eyes brightened. "That's great!" she exclaimed, wanting to see her nephew again. "Brenna called me last night. She said Molly and Megan both got straight A's this semester." Her lips curved to a small smirk. "But Michael got all D's, so she blamed that husband of hers."

"He's such a bright boy. If he would just apply himself he'd be just like his sisters," Jaye said, shaking her head.

"He is bright!" Nancy agreed. "Bright enough not to get caught when he throws a stink bomb in the girls bathroom!" She giggled, laughing at the thought.

"He so reminds me of Dash," Jaye said chuckling, then her eyes turned serious. "When are you and Brad going to give me more nieces and nephews to spoil?"

"Aren't you happy with my evil plastic things?" Nancy asked, pouring the lemonade mix and starting to mix the liquid. "I saw you fix Samantha's hair ribbon the other day."

"Well, it was crooked and I know how you are about stuff like that," Jaye said with a chuckle.

Nancy grabbed two glasses, walked over to the refrigerator, filled them with ice, then poured the lemonade and placed it in front of Jaye. She took a long sip from her own glass, before saying, "I can't believe this heat!"

"I know. I wish the pool maintenance men would come fix the swimming pool," Jaye said, fanning herself. "Not to mention the air conditioning repair men would come to fix the air conditioner." She took a drink of the lemonade.

"I'll have Brad come over after he's done with his last student for the day for the air conditioner," Nancy smiled, glancing down at her wedding band, thinking of her dark haired blue eyed handsome husband known to the Joes as the smart-alec air pilot codenamed, Ace.

Jaye noticed the almost sad look in Nancy's eyes. She covered Nancy's hand with hers. "Something wrong with you and Brad?"

Nancy's head snapped up and her eyes widened. "Huh?" she asked in total surprise, shaking it off immediately. "No! Heavens! We both love each other very much." She placed her other hand on Jaye's which covered hers, and gave it a gentle pat. "I still can't believe we are married five years."

Jaye gave her a warm smile. "You can tell me, Nancy. It won't go no further than me and you know that."

"I know," Nancy returned the smile, her eyes turning softer. "But I assure you, both Brad and I are fine." She stood up from the kitchen table and walked over to the oven, making sure this time the knob read 350 degrees, and started helping her sister-in-law with the cookies.

The phone in the hallway began to ring, making Jaye groan with irritation.

"Dash?" Nancy guessed, thinking that maybe the couple had another of their famous arguments.

"No. He's out doing something at the west edge of the farm. But the phone has rung several times this morning and every time I answer it, they hang up," Jaye said in irritation as she walked towards the hallway phone, their personal home line.

Nancy arched an eyebrow and followed her sister-in-law to the hallway, watching her pick up the phone again and saw her impatience on the woman's face while she yelled in Gaelic mixed up with Greek and probably some Russian in the same sentence and banged the receiver down in a angered flare. "The invisible phone intruder?" she guessed.

"This only happens to me. Never to Dash," Jaye said in frustration and went back to the kitchen and resumed her duties.

"Well, at least it's not one of Brad's poker buddies," Nancy muttered to herself following the ex-covert operative, helping her with the cookies.

For the next few hours the women were busy baking the delicious treats when the phone rang once again— this time it was the business line.

"I'll get it," Nancy hurried to the phone, already in a businesslike manner and answered the fourth ring. "Jaye's Bakery, we got the dough and know how to use it," she said into the receiver then her brown eyes widened. "What?" 

Jaye stopped mixing the last bowl of batter and glanced at her sister-in-law with an arched eyebrow.

Nancy nodded. "Take him directly to the hospital. Thanks, Jason," she said into the phone, before hanging up with sigh.

"What happened to Walter?" Jaye asked in alarm, taking off her apron.

"He passed out from the heat," Nancy let her know. "Should I call Dash?"

"No," Jaye said and reached for the truck keys. "I've got to go take care of something. I'll be back in a little while. If Dash comes home, you can send him out to the cow pasture." With that, she left the house and down the porch steps and into the truck before Nancy could say anything. She soon peeled off and headed to the south pasture.

Nancy frowned watching the truck speed its way down the gravel road, spotting the brown smoke from the back tires fly from the dry ground. She glanced to the sky and wondered when the long draught would cease, the land needed water and the crops needed it more, and if no water— no crops and no money.

Everything they had worked for would been gone in matter of minutes, like a poker game hand, winning and losing everything in less than a minute.

She walked to the counter and started boxing the cookies into the white boxes which took her less then half an hour's time. She heard a creak on the porch, and turned to see Dufus peek his head into the doggy door, with the bra gone from his mouth.

"Allie didn't like that," she scolded the dog lightly, who tilted its head to her clueless. Shaking her head. She glanced at the clock, and her frown deepened. She knew Jaye had gone to check on the pump in the south pastor, but why it was taking her so long to return? She made sure the cookies were all out of reach from the dog and headed out of the door. The boiling sun captured her features and made her feel like she was melting from its hot touch on her skin.

She turned to the right and headed through the cornfield, heading towards the south pasture. It took her less then ten minutes to reach it. Sweat ran down her skin and her brown hair glued to her nape from it. She breathed heavily as she caught glimpse of the cows in the dry grassed land, watching her while she returned their stares. She headed towards the pump, when her heart flew to her throat. She spotted her sister-in-law on the ground, right next to the pump, not moving. "ALLIE!" Her voice rang like a cowbell, and she raced to the woman who had won her brother's heart.

Nancy knelt down. "Allie?" her soft voice sounded mixed with the calls from the cows, gently shaking the woman, rolling her over to the side, trying to rouse her awake.

Slowly Jaye's eyes started to flutter open and she released a small moan.

"I shouldn't had let you come here," Nancy scolded herself. She jumped up from the ground and raced to the car, opened the door and grabbed the water from the cup holder, then raced back, kneeling down once again and slowly lifting Jaye's head, tipping the water bottle in her mouth, letting the liquid go down the woman's throat.

Jaye waked fully and looked up at her sister-in-law. "N...Nancy? What are you doing here?"

"Never you mind what I'm doing here," Nancy scolded, her face still holding its concern frightened look. "Come on." She gently walked around Jaye and placed her hands under the other woman's shoulder, helping her off the ground, making sure they both didn't tumble back down. "You all right?"

"Yeah. I guess I just got overheated," Jaye said as she rubbed her forehead and leaned against the truck.

Nancy sent her a soft scowl of displeasure at her actions but didn't say anything about never leaving the truck without any water supply. Thank goodness there was a bottle in there! "Come on," she murmured lightly, helping her into the car, and then getting in herself at the driver's seat. "I'm taking you home and I'm calling Dash."

"NO!" Jaye exclaimed. "I'm fine, really. No need to tell Dash." She climbed back out of the car. "I can drive the truck back."

"Alison, get in this truck right back now. I'm driving," Nancy said in a stern voice, having a no nonsense tone to it. She glared at her sister-in-law.

"Fine, but you've got to promise not to tell Dash. Please!" Jaye almost begged.

"I can't promise that," Nancy replied. "Dash knows I can't lie." Knowing her brother he could see right though her, yet her mind wondered away for a mere moment thinking how much she had already lied to him, keeping a secret. But did she? She shook her thought away. "Allie, if he asks me, I'll tell the truth, but if he doesn't ask me, then I'm not saying anything."

"He won't ask you. I'll just tell him that he has to come out with me this evening and help me fix it. Okay? He'll never suspect a thing," Jaye said. It was obvious she didn't want him to know.

"Fine," Nancy finally said in exasperation. "I won't say anything."

"Thank you," Jaye said with a sigh of relief.

Nancy did not look towards the ex- G. I. JOE member as she drove the car back towards the farmhouse.


	2. Chapter 2

Nancy Faireborn-Armbruster left the Faireborn farmhouse a quarter of an hour later, after making sure that her sister-in-law did not suffer any aftermath from the scorching heat, and made sure she swallowed plenty of water to keep hydrated. When her brother entered the house, his own skin looking more like a red tomato from the strong sun, she valued her sister-in-law's promise and did not say anything about the event. Though her heart wanted to ream her for covering up the small scandal, she remained quiet.

Heading to her own farmhouse on the other side of the large property, she stopped for a moment at the horse pasture, gazing at the animals, until her eyes caught her mare, who shouted out a greeting to her. Pegasus, her white Appaloosa, galloped her way, her white coat shinning with the sun's rays, with her long white mane and tail, making her seem as if she were flying.

"Hi, there, love." Nancy gently petted the animal's side, her fingers running up and down the short coat, feeling the horse's muscles beneath her touch.

A stallion called to the mare and the animal instantly left her mistress's side and raced back towards the herd.

She turned around and once again headed for her home— the white house with the dark blue shutters. A gift from her parents when both she and Ace had been married five years ago. It had been a nice wedding, not too elegantly, and not to simple. Just right for both of them. She remembered all their friends and Joes who had visited on the special occasion and her memory recalled his face, his hold, and his vow. She also recalled hers—for better or for worse.

A sigh came to her throat and she let it out slowly. Entering the homestead, she stopped at the kitchen table, where she had left the pile of bills which awaited to be taken care of by her husband. Ace had insisted that he would be the one taking care of _all _bills. And she had not denied his request. But the bills kept pilling up, and she knew why. Her heart felt heavy for a moment, while she picked up the bills and walked into his office, placing them on his desk, right on top of his horse racing section of the _Wichita Gazette_. Her eyes noted several horse names circled and other ones crossed off and she shook her head.

His betting— as always. He was quite known to the Joe world for his betting. He betted on anything and on anyone. The betting plagued him like a disease, wanting, demanding and out of control—in her standards. But she loved him, even with his betting pools and his poker games that went on throughout several entire nights.

Her eyes wandered to a picture of himself, right in front of his Sky Striker. A picture she had taken on the day he had left the Joes. Her brown eyes turned softer and a flash of sadness enveloped her. He had been retired, an honorary retirement at that. Ace had covered his real reason for retiring, not the one he let on to the Joes on settling down with his wife and raising horses, no, the real reason was his night vision—damaged from a mission—night blindness. That alone had clipped his wings. But she was there for him, and always would be. She loved him, she was his wings. And no matter what, she would survive this too—she hoped.

A door slamming closed caught her attention and she already could hear his boots entering the foyer, coming towards the back of the house to the kitchen. She scrambled away from his desk and rushed out of the office, nearly colliding with him in the hallway.

"You're back early," Nancy said, a smile on her features, glancing right into his sky-blue eyes that made her melt from their view.

"My last student cancelled at the last minute," Ace told her then bent down and kissed her soft lips.

Nancy wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him tighter towards her. Their lips parted and she contently sighed. "Hmm, that's odd that Geraldine Meyer cancelled on you."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Well considering her daughter-in-law went into labor, it's understandable." He nuzzled her neck a little bit.

"Hmm.." Nancy melted into his touch. "Harriet having a baby, I still can't picture it." Her voice went soft, her mind drifted for a moment until she returned to the present, hearing her husband talking to her, yet hadn't paid attention to the words. "I'm sorry, Brad. What was that again?"

"I'm headed for the track," he told her as he let go of her. "I should be back by dinner time."

"Again?" she asked him, her eyes glancing down to the floor. She hugged herself, needing his touch, but she knew that once those blue eyes gleamed, he had become lost, and even though she would be inches from him, she was totally invisible.

She glanced up and spotted him heading for the office. "Don't forget Dash and Allie are coming for dinner!" But she knew it was too late. His hunger was not food, but money.

"Yeah, yeah. I won't forget." Ace said as he grabbed his paper from his desk and came back out. He kissed her again before he left.

"You are going to forget," Nancy mumbled, turning around and headed towards the kitchen. She started cutting the vegetables and other ingredients. Pacing herself quickly, she tried to set her worries aside from going back to her husband and his problem. She sighed, almost completing the meal when two strong hands wrapped around her torso and lifted her away from her pots and pans. "Dashie!"

"Hey, little girl," Flint chuckled whirling her around the kitchen like a rag doll.

"Allie!" Nancy screeched towards her sister-in-law, wiggling her legs in the air, trying to escape her brother's clutches.

Jaye chuckled. "Dash, put her down."

Flint continued to torment his sister. "Make me," he challenged his wife, winking at her.

Nancy only saw the blur of the kitchen racing by. "I'm going to puke!" she cried out, getting dizzy.

"If she pukes you're going to have to clean up her puke as well as mine." Jaye warned him as she sat down on a kitchen chair.

"DASHIE!!" Nancy cried out, feeling nauseated to her stomach. She closed her eyes, tight. But felt the whirling slow down to a stop.

Flint chuckled at both of them. "All right, no more whirling, since it gets you both sick."

"Gee, thanks." Nancy held her stomach, looking a tad green in the face.

"Need some help with dinner?" Jaye asked as she looked around the tidy room.

"Actually, I'm about done, but thanks for the offer Allie, you know how I take after my mother.." Nancy snickered.

Flint rolled his eyes. "You cooked for an army. Huh?"

"What gave you that idea?" Nancy narrowed her eyes at him.

"All the pots and pans," Flint laughed, pointing at the dishes.

"Allie, you may become a widow tonight!!" Nancy vowed, taking a step forward.

Flint screeched like a woman and raced behind his wife for protection. "Help me!"

"You two play nice," Jaye said in a mock reprimand.

They turned to her. "Yes, mom," they both snickered.

Flint chuckled, wrapping his arms around his wife, and kissed her cheek. "Maybe later us two will play nice," he whispered in her ear sending small sparks down both their bodies.

"Is that all you think about?!" Jaye grouched at him quietly, not really meaning too.

Flint tickled the base of her neck. "No, I also think how lovely my wife is, and how lucky I am married to her."

Nancy rolled her eyes and turned away, already knowing her flirtatious brother.

"Suck up," Jaye said to him and let him kiss her softly.

Flint wrapped his arms around her neck, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. His heartbeat pulsed madly in his chest, wanting more.

Nancy simply walked to the phone and picked it, without dialing it. "Hello, Barbeque, this is Nancy, I need you to come over and put out a fire in my kitchen. It's burning a hole on my floor."

Flint broke the kiss quickly and turned to his sister. "Hey!" he defended himself.

Jaye chuckled. "Good one, Nan."

"Thank you, Allie," Nancy stated proudly, walking over to the stove. "I made your favorite, stuffed crab cakes."

"Excellent, right up her alley!" Flint chuckled, pivoting away from her swat.

"Oh, come on, Mrs. Faireborn, got all _heated_ from my comment?"

A crashing sound came from the other side of the kitchen, followed by a Greek muffled curse, which was hard to decipher from Nancy's mumbling in several different languages. They noticed the large pot of white sauce had fallen to the ground, the liquid spreading everywhere.

"Nancy!" Jaye exclaimed. "Are you all right?" She rushed over, grabbed some towels and started to help clean it up.

"I-I'm fine," Nancy replied, grabbing some more towels for the mess.

Quickly both women cleaned the disaster. "Well, there goes the sauce."

"It's all right." Flint walked over and hugged her tightly. "I like whatever you cook."

"Flatterer," Nancy scoffed at him, slapping him on the arm, her features all flushed. She had to get him out of there before she really made a mistake and let lose the secret they were keeping from him. "Can you be a dear and set the dinning room table?"

"Anything for you," He kissed her cheek and walked out of the kitchen. "THUMPER!!!" he cried out, heading for the back of the house. "Oh... THUMPER!!!"

"He's such a smart ass," Jaye said, shaking her head.

Nancy nodded, picking up the fallen pot and placed it in the sink.

"THuuuuuuuuuuuuuuumper!!!" Flint called out again, passing by the kitchen. "Brad, bud, where are you?"

"Dash! He's not here!" Nancy called over her shoulder, while she continued to wash the pot.

"Where is he?" Jaye asked as she took another wash cloth and started to clean the floor where the sauce fell so that it wouldn't be sticky.

Nancy slightly stiffened, and walked briskly toward the dinning room. "He's helping Victor with his horse." It wasn't a lie, was it? He was with Victor—a co-worker of his, and the horse— a racing horse. Only betting instead of helping. Her heart pounded in her chest. She had to be careful. She couldn't have her sister-in-law suspect anything. And she knew that the ex-Joe agent had been trained to read one's features for any false tenseness. For that alone, she had to be very careful what she said and acted in front of Lady Jaye.

"Is he going to buy Ampitrion?" Flint asked, starting to set the table.

"I-I'm not sure," Nancy stuttered, opening the cabinet and taking out her favorite dinner set.

"Dash, can you get those plates down for her and set the table. I'll help Nan in the kitchen," Jaye grabbed Nancy's arm and pulled her back into the kitchen.

"Honeycomb, that's what I'm doing!" Flint called out to the women, placing another glass in its place.

Nancy turned, stuck her tongue out at him, then turned to her sister-in-law. She fanned her face, already knowing the kitchen had become hotter under her nerves. "I need to turn on the air conditioner," she calmly stated, trying to flee.

Jaye gave her a skeptical look. "Fine, I'll let it go for now."

"Allie, thanks for caring, and I love you for it, but there's nothing to worry about," Nancy murmured at her best friend.

Jaye gave her a hug. Since Scarlett had stopped calling her ever since their fight five years ago, Nancy had became her best friend as well. "When you're ready to talk I'm ready to listen."

"Thanks Allie," Nancy said, returning the gesture. Her heart pounded in her chest, praying that everything would be fine. It had to be! She wanted to spill her heart out, tell her best friend everything, but if she did, she would tell her brother and her brother will probably send her husband to and early grave. Very early.

"And what you tell me will only be between you and I. Your brother will not find out from me unless you want him too," Jaye vowed.

"What are you two up to in here?" Flint asked, popping his head in the kitchen, startling both of them. "Did something happen today I need to know about?"

Nancy turned ghostly white, and hastily turned towards the stove, not wanting her brother to find out their little secret of Jaye's fainting spell from earlier in the day.

"No, honey," Jaye said. "She's just upset about the sauce is all."

"Nan," Flint said sweetly, walking over and giving her another hug. "It's all right, just ask Allie how many things I spill everyday!" He kissed her forehead, then peaked a kiss on his wife's cheek. He headed back to the dinning room where he finished setting the table, while listening to the two women mumbling about something in the kitchen. Yes, something was up. He could feel it in his G. I. JOE blood.

Nancy and Jaye came out, carrying the two main dishes for the dinner course.

"Should we wait for Brad?" Flint asked, helping his wife with the large platter.

"I-I'm not sure how long he's going to be," Nancy answered, setting the crab cakes in the middle of the table. "I hope these taste well without the sauce."

"They will taste better than I would have made them," Jaye said to her as she went back into the kitchen to get the vegetables.

"Allie, your cooking is good too!" Flint called out towards his wife. "I'm still alive, ain't I?" He grinned.

A long thin wooden object flew out of the kitchen and smacked his head with a thud, before it landed to the floor.

Nancy burst out laughing, bending over and picking up the wooden spoon. "Dash, you really need to learn to think before you say anything!" She covered her mouth and swallowed the other giggle wanting to burst out of her throat.

Jaye walked in carrying the veggies. She sat them on the table and gave her husband a grumpy glare.

"Someone owes someone an apology!" Nancy giggled at her brother's expense.

"No, she doesn't!" Flint joked, walking over and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, and held her close against him.

Jaye wrapped her arms around him and a lone tear went down her cheek as she buried her face into his still very muscular chest.

"Oh, honey," Flint held her tighter against him, kissing her head, then resting his hands over hers, gently swaying her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you upset."

"It's alright," Jaye said, regaining her composure.

"I know the heat is bothering you." He kissed her on the forehead, his warm lips touching her warm skin. "Maybe you should fly to Scotland for a few weeks?"

Nancy made herself scarce by walking to the window and looking out, hoping her husband would return. She knew he lost himself when it came to gambling, and sometimes forgot little things like dinner and even her. She wrapped her arms around herself, letting her right hand over her left, feeling the golden ring underneath.

"No. I can't," Jaye told him, she lifted her head from his chest. "There is to much to do right now. I'll be fine."

"All right, but take it more easy," Flint said to her softly, playing with one of her curls from her chestnut hair. "I don't want you to get overheated and pass out on me, now can I?"

Nancy hiccuped, her eyes widened, and covered her mouth. _'Don't breathe one word.'_ she thought, continuing to look out the window, hoping she would see her husband's jeep, but no sound of an approaching engine came, none.

"I'll try to take it easy," Jaye promised.

"Good," Flint bent down and sealed the promise with a passionate kiss. 

Nancy rolled her eyes. "Brother, are you trying to make me all nauseated?"

Flint glanced up. "Who me?" he asked, acting innocent. "Nah, but be your brother. I just love kissing."

"Come on. Let's eat. You must be starving," Jaye told her husband and motioned for him to sit down.

Flint started to pound his chest. "Me, hungry man," he grunted in a deep sound, making the women chuckle at his antics.

"Allie, has this muttonhead ever grown up?" Nancy chuckled walking over to the table and sitting down.

"Ummm...no," Jaye said with a chuckle. "But I love him just the way he is."

"Thank you," Flint smirked at his wife. "And just for that you can have extra dessert!"

"Uhh, not on my table, please," Nancy joked, starting to serve them.

"Okay, how about the porch?" Flint suggested wiggling his eyebrows at his wife.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Jaye asked amused.

"I can think?" Flint asked, making his tone more comical.

"If you only had a brain..." Nancy started singing the Wizard of Oz song.

Jaye just shook her head as she filled her husband's plate.

"I hope Brad comes soon before I eat all this yummy food all by myself," Flint stated, making a drooling hunger sound from deep in his throat.

"Don't worry, Dash," Nancy smiled at her brother. "I have plenty for him too." She took several small bits. "It would had been better with the sauce, but figures the poor Faireborn side of me, got the clumsy part of the deal."

Just then Flint fell off his chair, his eyes wide and glanced up at the women who had gasped. "Umm, sorry." He hastily stood up and headed for the other end of the house. "Bathroom."

Nancy and Jaye kept looking at him, watching him almost dive from rounding the hallway.

"You know he just went into a closet!" Nancy pointed out, shaking her head. "If he gets my mops wet, I'll kill him!"

"I don't know what his problem is," Jaye said picking at her food.

"Is he acting strangely lately?" Nancy inquired, starting to play with her food.

"What the hell!!!" came a loud shout from the closet, making the two women glance towards it.

"He's been getting a lot of business phone calls on either one of our phone lines and on his cell and he has to leave either right then or early the next morning," Jaye said sadly.

"Maybe he's in the mafia," Nancy half joked, twisting her brown hair with her finger. "But I'm with you on this one. This sounds strange. I own half the farm and I don't get that many business calls—unless..."

"Unless what?" Jaye asked looking almost as if she were about to cry.

Nancy swiftly scooted over and wrapped her arms around her best friend. "No! No! Not what you are thinking! He would never do something so stupid like an affair," she stated truthfully. "I'm talking about Mrs. Geraldine! She's been after this farm for many years. Papa would never sell it to her and neither would I or Dash."

"Nancy, Ms. Geraldine is in no condition to do anything. She had a stroke last week remember," Jaye reminded her. It was obvious she thought he was having an affair.

"Allie," Nancy said soothingly, like an older sister. "You're thinking on Mrs. Hendricks. Mrs. Geraldine is fine. She is at the moment with her daughter, who is having her baby!" She glanced at her sister-in-law more concerned. "Are you all right?"

"Are you nuts!!!" came from the closet, followed by a few bumps, indicating that mops and buckets had fallen on the warrant officer

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jaye said. "Just a little tired I guess. I've been mixing up people these past few days."

"The heat can do this to you," Nancy stated, pouring Jaye a glass of ice cold lemonade. "Promise me you'll stay indoors tomorrow. I don't want a repeat of today's adventure."

"I have a few things to do around the farm and I have to run into town for a few things. But it doesn't matter if I'm inside or out. Remember? The air conditioner is broke and they can't make it out until Tuesday," Jaye said sadly.

"Then you'll come here until I get my husband to go over there and fix the darn thing!" Nancy proclaimed with defiance.

The closet door swung open and they heard Flint mumble something under his breath before he rejoined them at the table. "Is everything all right?" he asked, now glancing from one woman to the other.

"We're talking about the air conditioner," Jaye said softly and without looking up at him asked, "So when are you leaving?"

"I'll try to fix it," Flint replied gently, sitting down next to his wife. "And I'm not leaving. I'm going to stick around and wait for my son to come home."

"Yes, Cayden is coming in a week!" Nancy said with glee in her voice.

"So, are you going to make him dress the evil plastic things again?" Flint joked, rubbing Jaye's back up and down slowly with one hand. 

Nancy's face turned a deep rose color. "I-I don't think so." she slowly answered him, keeping her eyes straight downwards at her plate. Her heart pounded in her chest. "He's too old for that anyway."

"He enjoys what ever you two do together, Nancy," Jaye said reassuringly.

"I think he dresses the girls just to make me happy," Nancy smiled. "Maybe this time, I'll take him riding down to the river and enjoy a picnic."

"With the evil plastic things, right?" Flint joked towards his sister, winking at her.

"Shut up, Dash!" Nancy snapped, without realizing it. Her face turned pale, realizing how the words had burst out of her mouth. "I'm sorry. This heat." She quietly stood up, grabbed an empty plate and headed for the kitchen. "I'll get us some more corn."

Flint watched his sister intensely, knowing that she had never spoken those words to him. "I guess I crossed the line, huh?" he whispered to his wife.

"We had a long day today. She helped me with all those cookies. She's just hot and tired," Jaye said with a shrug.

"You were baking in this heat!" Flint asked in shocked. His expression turning to worry. "Did anything else happen?"

"Walter collapsed and I had to go out to try to fix the pump which I didn't finish, so I'll have to fix it in the morning," Jaye said, hiding the fact that she also had passed out.

"Don't go out there again, " Flint warned, giving that look of his. "I don't want you collapsing on me too. You should have called me? Why didn't you call me?"

Nancy came out of the kitchen and placed the bowl of corn next to another bowl of corn. She shook her head. Her appetite already decreasing.

"I didn't call you because you were really busy in the south field. I can take care of it in the morning," Jaye said defiantly.

Flint went to protest, but Nancy cut him off. "Dash, I'll go with her, all right. And we'll take care of it very early, so we can avoid the scorching heat."

"Fine," Flint said defeated. "But I want both of you to carry extra water, got it?"

"Yes, Dad." Nancy stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sisters!" Flint rolled his eyes, while starting to tickle his wife's neck. 

Jaye swatted his hand away angrily then got up and took her still full plate into the kitchen to scrape it into the trash.

"Allie, what's wrong?" Flint asked in a very soft gentle tone, from the doorway, watching her features closely. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

Jaye sighed. "Nothing. I'm sorry."

He took two steps closer, slowly walking his way there, not to make her more uneasy. "Did I make you angry?" he asked gently, his eyes turning soft.

"No," Jaye said honestly. "I don't know what's wrong with me lately. Those stupid hang up calls are driving me nuts, they are calling on both lines now, and mix that with the heat..." She put her hands on the counter and leaned on them.

Flint took another step and wrapped his arms around his wife, holding her tightly. "I'll take care of the calls. From now on, don't answer the line. And if it's me, I'll ring three times then hang up, and dial again." He kissed the side of her head. "And as for the heat. How about I take you home and make you a nice cold bath, and maybe join you with all the bubbles."

"Mmmmmm..." Jaye said with a smile on her face. "That sounds great."

"Sure it does, it came from my brain, didn't it?" Flint whispered seductively, starting to trail kissing down her neck, very, very lightly, knowing he was sending little heat waves down her body. 

"Let's go say goodnight to Nancy," Jaye said shivering slightly under his touch.

"Mhmmhmmm..." Flint mumbled, continuing the trail of kisses, lower and lower, slowly pushing down her white lightweight shirt.

"Are you two going to make out in my kitchen?" Nancy's voice came from behind them, making the warrant officer snap straight up, which caused both women to laugh. 

Flint rolled his eyes. "Well, at least I love you both!"

"Both? What about Brenna? And Molly—"

"All right! All right!" Flint raised both hands in the air in defeat. "I love you all!"

Jaye wrapped her arms around Flint's waist and laid her head against his chest.

"Nan, I'm sorry to do this, but can we—" Flint started to say, wrapping his own arms around his wife.

"No worries, Dash, it's too hot to eat, anyway." Nancy smiled at them. "I'll bring some left overs tomorrow." She followed them to the door. "Have a good night, both of you."

"We will, say good night to Brad for us!" Flint called over his shoulder, while escorting his wife towards their home.

Nancy watched them until they disappeared behind the tall fur trees. A bark came from her right, and she spotted her collie rushing toward her, her tail wagging in greeting. "Good girl, Cassie," she petted the loving animal. The Collie had been a gift from Jaye several years ago and had bloodlines from the original Lassie. She turned around, sitting down on the rocking chair, gently swaying, and hoping her husband would come home. A sigh escaped her throat, and slowly her eyes drifted to sleep. What seemed a few moments later, a stroking feeling came on her hand. Her eyes slowly opened, waiting to see her husband's blues, but instead found two brown ones of one faithful dog's, nudging her awake from the night's heat. She scanned around, but already knew in her heart, he wasn't coming home, not that night anyway—another one lost to his battle with his bets.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cayden!" Flint cried out to his son at the other side of the barn, the musty odor of horse manure dominating the space, making him scrunch his nose from the smell. Usually, it didn't bother him, but from the high temperature that had lasted for two weeks straight, even Jaye's chocolate pudding smelled odd. But today, the heat wave had broken, allowing some form of comfort, for now at least. "I need the hose! Wilma is over heating!"

He gently patted the mare, his hand stroking the horses' neck. "Easy girl, calm down." He listened to the horse's panting, and watched the white foam drool out of its mouth. The mare's stomach heavily moved, in and out, as if she had raced for several hours straight. But he knew she didn't. The horse was in her stall all morning. He had moved her there himself! There was no way she could have left the stall. It had been locked! But finding her in this condition rose a panic in his veins.

"Cayden!" Flint cried out once again, glancing around. Quickly, he took off his short blue shirt, and dipped it in the mare's water bucket, then started wiping the horse down, trying to cool her off. He loved this animal, she was one of his favorites, and a gift from his Aunt Brody.

Cayden came in with the hose turned on. "How can she be over heating?"

"I don't know," Flint answered him, taking the hose from his fifteen year old son. He glanced at the boy, discovering the identical features in his face, just like his own, though his eyes were a deep shade of green, just like his mother's. "She was fine last night when I put her in her stall. Did you take her out?"

"No Dad. I would have told you if I was going to," Cayden said and started to help his father cool down the beautiful mare.

Flint patted his son on the shoulder. "I know you would had told me. I'm just making sure." He then turned his attention to the chestnut Arabian, who continued to pant while the cold fresh water dripped all over her body. "Easy Wilma, easy my girl,"

Cayden felt the mare's legs. "Dad, her muscles are really tight."

"WHAT?!?!!" Flint exclaimed, bending down immediately to examine the muscles. "Damn it! She's been running, but how?" He stood up, throwing his baseball hat to the ground with a grunt of irritation. "I locked the pen myself!"

"Mom left for a few hours this morning. Maybe she saw something," Cayden suggested.

"I highly doubt it, but it might be worth a shot to ask her too," Flint replied, continuing to cool down the mare.

A galloping sound of horse shoes echoed on the ground and a white blur came bursting though the door— a white wingless horse with a rider on its back, which made Wilma edgy and rear up, almost hitting both the warrant officer and his son.

"Damn it, Nancy!" Flint hollered at his sister, trying to steady the frightened mare. "Easy, girl, be good, it was only Nutsy Nancy and her horse." He stroked the mare's head gently with his hand.

"Morning to you too, grumpy!" Nancy scoffed at him, dismounting her horse. She then noticed the animal's posture. "You had her running this morning?"

"No," Cayden answered for him. "But he was going to call and ask mom about it."

"Allie was running her this morning?" Nancy asked, holding her horse's lead.

"No, but she might had seen something. I'll ask Matthew too. He's my new stablehand. He may had seen something himself." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the house number, then let it ring three times, before he hung up and redialed, waiting for that special voice to answer.

"Faireborn Farms," Jaye said as she answered the line.

"Hi honey," Flint replied, glancing towards his sister then his son. "Listen, by any chance did you notice anyone or anything near the stables? Wilma looks like she had a good run."

"Are you suggesting that I took your beloved horse out for a run?!" Jaye demanded hotly.

"No! No!" Flint stammered, making sure he wasn't going to get any of her raging wrath from her Scottish heritage. "I only meant, while you went out this morning, if you noticed anything suspicious.

"I think I saw Brad by the barn this morning," Jaye told him. "I think he was heading towards the stables. But I'm not sure."

"Brad?" Flint asked, not knowing if he heard right. From the corner of his eye, he caught his sister's eyes widen from the mention of her husband's name. Why would Ace be near their stables? But he did recall that sometimes they borrowed horse equipment from one another. "What time was this?"

"This morning when I went to take care of the chickens," Jaye told him as she was looking for the truck keys. "Where are the keys?"

"Right where we always put them," Flint replied, watching Cayden and Nancy wash down the Arabian down with the hose. He caught his sister's curious glance and knew she would be asking questions, after he hung up.

"They aren't there, Dash." Jaye said in frustration. "You know the ones to the truck that we have the horse trailer on."

"Are you driving a horse somewhere?" Flint asked in bewilderment.

Nancy and Cayden glanced up, giving him odds looks, while continuing to wash down the tiresome animal.

"No, remember I have to move the cattle, I need the trailer for the new calves that were born last night," Jaye told him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right, right, " Flint recalled the plan. "Don't forget to take Dufus with you. He can help with the round up."

"That stupid dog hates me," Jaye grumbled.

"Correction, you hate that stupid dog," Flint amusedly said to her on the phone, winking at his son's shocked look. "Do you need help with this?"

A jiggling sound on the other end stated that Jaye found the keys. "Why were they on the kitchen counter?" she asked more to herself. "Yes, I might. Walter and Ed are over at the south field fixing that irrigator."

"All right, let me take care of Wilma here, and I'll be right there," Flint informed her, before saying goodbye and hanging up. He shook his head.

"Dash, we washed her down. She's fine for the moment," Nancy stated, patting the horse on the neck.

Flint nodded. "Good." He walked over to his mare, checking her over again just to make sure none of her legs were swollen.

"What about Brad?" Nancy calmly asked, her heart pounding in her chest, all ready thinking the most obvious thing. She felt dazed, and leaned closer to the mare, making sure they didn't notice.

"Allie said she had seen Brad heading toward the barn early this morning," Flint turned towards her.

Nancy slightly stiffened. "I know one of our calves took off last night, I assume he went looking for it," she lied through her teeth.

"Did he find it?" Flint inquired.

"I think so," Nancy answered in a small voice. She left the mare's side and went over to her mare that greeted her with a nudge. She patted the horse, letting her fingers travel through the horse's mane.

"All right, you two, Wilma and I both thank you," Flint thanked them. "You both should start for that picnic, I'm sure the evil plastic things are starving by now. How many are you taking?"

Nancy glared at him. "Do you honestly think I would take them along? Dash, I'm no longer a child!" she snapped at him, making him step backwards.

"Easy, I forgot they also melt in the sun," he teased, taking several steps backwards, before turning and fleeing from her strident voice.

"DASHIE!!!" Nancy almost went after him, but something made her stop. She didn't need this right now, and certainly there were questions to be answered. She knew who took the horse out and was going to kill _him_! That was for certain! How could he? How? Taking the horse! He knew better! She just wanted right there and then to run to the airport, and demand to know the reason, but sadly she knew. The reason—betting, that was the reason!

A voice snapped her out of her thoughts, Cayden, she had forgotten her nephew was there!

Cayden walked up to his aunt and looked at her worriedly. "Aunt Nancy, are you alright?"

Nancy turned to him, her smile widening, covering the truth underneath. "I'm fine," she assured him. "Are you up for a picnic? With Aunt N's special fried cold turkey?"

"Oh yes. I'm starving," Cayden said with a wide grin.

Nancy laughed at her nephew's appetite. "Good." She grinned, enjoying the moment they spend together. She watched him head to the next stall and take out a black Friesian. "Ahh, you are riding Conrad's Challenging Red today I see," she pointed to the magnificent animal given to him by Flint and Jaye's best friends, Duke and Scarlett five years ago. "I'm glad you are."

"I've missed riding him," Cayden said as he began to saddle his horse.

The black horse snorted, nodding his head up and down, demanding to be ridden by his friend and owner.

"I think he missed you too," Nancy stated, climbing on Pegasus, who pawed on the ground, wanting to burst out of the barn and into the fields, galloping freely. She patted the soft white coat, her heart tearing. _'Soon you will be free, my friend,' _she thought.

A bark came from the other opening of the barn and in strode Dufus, with a wicked evil smirk on his face—if the dog even had one—holding in his mouth a lacy red bra. He raced towards them, passing them, and headed towards the other exit, his tail high in the air, gallantly.

"Dufus! Get back here with Allie's bra!" Flint charged through the barn, now not only shirtless, but also pantless. His blue underwear slightly downward, making even the horses in the stable blush!

"Gracious!" Nancy covered her eyes from the scene before her.

"Well, that's dad for ya," Cayden said with a laugh and mounted his horse.

They watched the warrant officer race after the four-legged thief shaking their heads.

"Come on, Cay Cay," Nancy said, leading her horse out of the stables. "Even I don't want to know the conclusion to that!" She giggled while controlling her horse, which wanted nothing more then to burst at top speed in the open fields. But from the heat wave that had dominated the weather for the past month, it was best to start on a walk. They rode for an hour, passing fields, workers who were watering the crops, and horses who were left under the shade, with plenty of water supply.

Nearing their destination, the two of them had started a conversation on college, books and languages. Cayden had taken a class on Ancient Greek Mythology during the last semester as an elective to his medical major. Entangled in various mythical storytelling, the two didn't notice until the horses nearly halted, that they had come to the lake, right at the end of the boundaries of the farm's land, and to the wilderness beyond. They settled right under a large fur tree, with a nice shaded area, right by the water's edge, letting the mist cool their hot faces.

Nancy began taking out the sandwiches, fried chicken, fruit, set them down on a red tablecloth, and lastly took out some lemonade. "So, any girls I should know about?" she asked, with her eyes twinkling with mischief, watching her nephew blush profusely.

"Ummm...no. I'm so much younger than the rest," Cayden admitted softly.

"So?" Nancy countered. "At least you are much more mature then the other boys there." She handed him a large piece of cold fried turkey on a plate.

The horses neighed, jerking their heads back and forth, wanting to be sprung free.

"I'm not saying that I don't have a bunch of friends, Aunt Nancy. But my age difference makes a big difference with the girls," Cayden said then tore into the piece of fried turkey.

"Yes, but you can't be the only genius there, Cayden," Nancy pointed out, starting to munch on her sandwich, leaning against a large boulder, and looked into the lake's crystal blue water. "I'm sure there must be at least several younger girls there."

"No. What I have they say is a gift and doesn't happen very often and usually skips a generation. I guess I was lucky and got it from my mom," Cayden shrugged.

Nancy nodded. "I understand completely." She looked at him. "It's hard to fit in when you really can't. People look at you funny, and even talk behind your back. But I will tell you this, from experience. It doesn't matter what they think, in the end, they will all come to respect you." She took another small bite and swallowed. "And take your time in finding a certain someone, because they will love you for being you, handsome, strong, smart, Gaelic cursing, and not to mention owning an evil plastic thing named Jessabelle"

"You always know just what to say," Cayden said and leaned over kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks." She smiled at him, knowing at how much they shared the special gifts. "Too bad it didn't rub off on my brother though."

"Well you know dad, always putting his foot in his mouth," Cayden chuckled then took a swig of lemonade.

Nancy giggled. "Oh yes, that brother of mine always says something he shouldn't." She glanced back at the lake. "But whatever he says, or even does, he always loves us, no matter what we do, or what we say."

"Aunt Nan, can I ask you something?" Cayden said softly, obvious that something was bothering him.

Nancy reached over and touched his lower arm, motherly. "Cayden, you know you can ask me anything," she stated gently, her brown eyes turning softer. "And if I can, I will always answer you honestly and truthfully." She bit her lower lip, listening to her own words, knowing that she actually may lie through her teeth. She waited patiently for his question, hoping she can give him a answer, an answer that will hold truth.

"Is something wrong with my mom?" Cayden asked, desperately hoping that everything was fine.

"Cayden, what are you talking about?" Nancy asked back confused, glancing at his green eyes which were filled with deep concern.

"Well she's really grumpy and snaps at everything. She's always tired," Cayden said looking away from his aunt and out at the lake.

"It can be just the heat you know," Nancy told him gently, her hand staying on his arm. "We've been having a really bad heat wave this month."

"You're probably right." He looked back to her and smiled.

"Don't you worry," Nancy soothed him, like being her own child. "I'll even ask her myself. Just to be on the safe side." Her smile became gentler, more kind and caring.

The horses started pawing on the ground, making small dust clouds from the dry land.

Nancy turned around, sending a low whistle, a sign to the animals to calm down, and they listened, immediately. Pegasus let out a snort, teasing her, her head bouncing playful. Her eyes turned sorrowful, knowing that this could be the last time with Pegasus, and she promised herself, no matter what, she would always remember their special bond, and vowed to have her back. No one knew, none of them did really that she sold her beloved horse to pay off the bills. Lies will come out of her mouth, but no one will know. Hopefully not even her husband.

She turned back to the lake, enjoying the peaceful surrounding, watching several Canadian geese fly through the air. Her eyes traveled to her nephew, who had finished eating. "There's more chicken in the hamper." She pointed out with her finger. "You always know I made plenty."

"No, thanks. I've had plenty. Don't want to eat too much I promised to help bring in the sheep this afternoon," Cayden told her. "John's still out."

Nancy nodded to her brother's son. "All right, how about we start heading back? I'll have Cassie come with you for the herding." She stood up from the dusty ground, and started gathering their picnic.

"Donatello is coming as well," Cayden said as he helped his aunt.

"If your father has caught him by know," Nancy snickered, already picturing the scene in her head of Flint running after the mutt with the bra in its mouth.

"He sure likes to torment my mother, doesn't he?" Cayden asked with a chuckle.

"Honey, I think every male likes to torment your mother," Nancy joked, finishing gathering everything and headed for her horse.

Cayden helped her load up her horse before he mounted his.

"Let's go, Pilgrim," Nancy said in her John Wayne imitation, sending the younger Faireborn into fits of laughter. She turned her horse, starting the way back to the farmhouse. The hour passed slowly, both joking and making fun of each other, like two best friends enjoying a special time together.

Leading the horses back into two stalls, they cooled down the animals and gave them extra water and several carrots. Nancy slowly brushed down Pegasus's coat, a little slower with each stroke of the brush, savoring the moment. She kissed Pegasus on the nose, patted her neck, and whispered a small, "I love you." before leaving the mare's side, and closed the stall's gate, watching the magnificent animal starting to eat her oats. She glanced down at her white shirt and dusty jeans, then turned around, walking over to the next stall. "Ready?"

"Yep," Cayden said as he shut the stall.

Nancy wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Let's russle up some lemonade, partner," she said in her John Wayne voice, starting to walk towards out of the barn, and head towards the old farmhouse which had stood on this land for over one hundred years. It always impressed her, no matter how many times she glanced at the white, blue shutter windowed structure. This was her home, the one she was born and raised, and the one now which had been home to the youngest Faireborn.

They climbed on the steps right into the house, where cool air greeted them from the air conditioning system that had been installed that week. "Allie?" she called out, wondering if her sister-in-law was inside or not.

"I'm in the kitchen," Jaye called out. "Your house was closer and I ran out of water."

Panic rose to Nancy's throat. What the devil? She glanced at her nephew who looked more worried then she was. She strode into the kitchen, spotting Jaye at the sink, filling buckets of water, two already at her feet.

"Allie, are you all right?" Nancy asked, walking closer to the woman.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jaye said. She was sweating.

"No you're not, sit down." Nancy gently took her elbow and lead her to the kitchen table, sitting her down on the chair. "Cayden, get me a cold wet cloth, please."

Cayden rushed over to the sink and did what he was told

"Nancy, really, I'm fine," Jaye tried to argue.

Nancy leaned down right at eye level to the younger woman. "Allie, whose house is this?" she calmly asked, not wanting to panic more then she already was.

"Your house," Jaye said as if something were wrong with her.

Cayden handed his aunt the cloth and looked at her worriedly.

Nancy sat down in the next chair, and took Jaye's hand in hers, never leaving the eye level. "Allie, this is not my house," she slowly explained to the woman. "This is your house." She placed the wet cloth on Jaye's forehead, dappling it around, letting the water drip.

"I'm going to get Dad," Cayden said walking toward the door.

"No," Jaye told her son.

"Yes," Nancy said sternly. "Cayden, get your father now."

Cayden ran out the front door and over towards the field where his father was supposed to be. He ran the entire way. "DAD!" he yelled as he caught sight of his father.

Flint waved at him. "Hey! All set for the herding?" He gave him a proud smile. Dufus barked in agreement.

"No! There's something wrong with Mom. She's at home and thinks she's at Aunt Nancy's," Cayden said as he ran up to him.

"Come on." Flint grabbed his son's arm and started racing at top speed back to the farmhouse, panic filling his heart, which hammered in his chest, tightening from the fear. He shouldn't have left her out in the field alone. Damn it!

He raced up the porch steps, dragging Cayden along, like a little toddler, and rushed directly to the kitchen, his own face with sweat running down it. But he didn't care at the moment. "Allie!"

Nancy turned to him, while holding the wet cloth on Jaye's forehead. "She's a bit warm," she explained.

Flint bent down next to his wife, taking her hand in his dirt filled one, holding hers tightly. "Allie, how are you feeling?"

"With my fingers," came Jaye's smart assed reply.

Cayden just shook his head. "She's a smartallic even when she's not feeling well."

Flint was not amused and scowled at her features, his face turning hard. "No joking," he scolded to his wife. "You stayed out longer then I told you too, didn't you?"

"Well, I have to get the orchard watered and the irrigators are still not working," Jaye told him seriously.

"You are not watering anything, I'll have the men water the orchard after we are finished with the cornfield," Flint informed her. "And the irrigators are going to be in working order by tomorrow."

"But..." Jaye tried to argue.

"No buts. Am I clear, Alison?" Flint stared seriously at her. "I'm not going to have you get a heat stroke or passing out in the field!"

Nancy flinched from his words, knowing that Jaye had already had fainted during the heat wave, and still had not told her husband about it.

"Fine," Jaye relented but it was obvious that she was not happy.

"Mom, please listen to Dad," Cayden all but begged.

"Yes, please listen to Dad," Flint smirked at his wife, kissing her cheek. "Besides, we have plenty of help right now and the weather is turning. So I think its time for a little break for Mrs. Faireborn."

Nancy walked over to the refrigerator, took out the lemonade and started pouring them into glasses.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Jaye asked irritably.

"Well, there is a lot of bookkeeping left to finish," Flint pointed out. "And we all know who here is the best at keeping the books straight and the bills going out smoothly."

Nancy overflowed the lemonade, spilling some of the liquid on the counter. "Darn it," she muttered, grabbing a towel.

"Alright fine. I'll take care of the accounting," Jaye told him.

Cayden let out a sigh of relief.

"That's my old girl," Flint amusedly stated patting her hand tenderly. He stood up and sat in the other chair.

Nancy and Cayden exchanged a alarmed look. This was not going to be good, nope. Nancy quickly raced at the table, bringing them each a glass of lemonade before the volcano that was going to erupt, didn't.

"I think you need to stay in and help me with the books," Jaye told him, looking at him worriedly.

"Dad..." Cayden said with slight concern.

"What?" Flint turned to his teenage son, with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I'll take care of the sheep. You stay in here with Mom," Cayden told him and turned to walk out.

"No." Flint stood up, making his son stop in mid-step. "You're still to young to move the herd. Especially with Tomax and Xamot loose! Those two black sheep can be a handle, even for me!" He rested his hand on his son's shoulder. "Wait for Uncle Brad, then both of you can move the sheep together. I don't want anyone else getting sick around here."

Nancy nodded. "I agree with your father, Cayden." She glanced at Flint. "Unless you want me to help Cayden."

Flint arched one eyebrow. "When is Brad coming home?" he asked, thinking his brother-in-law was probably finished with the flying lessons.

"I-I don't know, Dash," Nancy replied, hiding the fact that he might be at the track instead of teaching his flying lessons.

"Nancy..." Jaye asked. "How about you and I go for a little walk towards your house."

Nancy went to reply but the warrant officer cut her off.

"No Allie, you are not going anywhere at this moment," Flint stated strictly, but with a note of concern. "You're not feeling well and I don't want you getting worse. Not until we see the doctor tomorrow."

"Allie, he's right," Nancy said gently. "You should rest."

"I am not going to the doctor tomorrow," Jaye snapped defiantly.

"Mom..." Cayden said pleadingly.

"All he ever does is poke and prod and stick me with needles and nothing ever comes out of it. I'm not going!!!" Jaye growled and stood up a little too quickly.

Flint caught her before she fell to the floor. "Allie!" his voice rang with fear.

Nancy looked at her friend in concern. "You need to go to the doctor!" she stated, wanting to help, as always.

"She's right, you are going!" Flint stated, his voice now turning into dead serious. "And yes, you will poked and prod and stabbed with needles!"

Jaye started to cry almost hysterically.

Cayden really looked worried, his mother hardly ever cried.

"There, there," Flint wrapped his arms tighter around his wife, soothing her. "I know you hate going, but it has to be done. I'm really worried about you, we all are."

Nancy walked over to her nephew and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, sending him a reassuring smile.

"No. I'm not going!!!" Jaye shoved away from him and headed for the door.

"Run where ever you want, Allie, but you are going!" Flint shouted at her, making sure she heard his determination.

Jaye grabbed the keys to the old truck which only way of having air conditioning was having the windows down and going sixty five miles per hour. She walked out the door.

"You're just going to let her go, Dad?" Cayden asked in shock.

"You want to go after her, be my guest," Flint stated, sitting down and taking a long sip of lemonade.

"Dash!" Nancy scolded, taking a step forward, going after her sister-in-law.

"Nancy, don't even think about it," Flint said, making his sister stop in her tracks.

"I can't believe you, Dad," Cayden said, shaking his head. "There is something wrong with Mom, she's acting funny and you are just going to let her go." He walked away from his father, feeling like his entire world had changed.

"Cayden," Flint called out to his son. "You need to trust me. She took the keys to a truck that has two flat tires. She's not going anywhere."

"Dad, I fixed those tires this morning," Cayden told him as he left the room obviously not happy.

"What!" Flint shot up from the chair, spilling his lemonade on his jeans, and raced out the door. But just as he stepped on the porch, Jaye tore out of the driveway stirring up dust.

Cayden followed his father, patted him on the shoulder. "Well Dad, you really did it this time." He walked off to go help with the herding.

"You are an idiot sometimes," Nancy scolded from behind her brother's shoulder, watching the truck drive further and further away. "You need to go after her."

"Nancy, you know she's liable to head, north, south, east of west!" Flint stated, knowing she could easily take any of the turns.

"Well, get on a horse and move!" Nancy pushed. "Take Pegasus, he's fast."

"You are so like Mom." He kissed her cheek, then ran at top speed to the barn, mounted the steed and raced out of the stable at full gallop, going after his crazy Scottish world.


	4. Chapter 4

Jaye drove—drove until she reached the pasture at the end of their property and parked. The pump was broke there and they were going to wait to fix it until they were ready to move the cattle there in the fall. She was so angry that she decided to work on it anyway to keep her away from her house and her husband. She didn't know what was wrong with her lately. She had been so moody and cranky and he felt the brunt of it all. She pulled out the very heavy toolbox and left it on the tailgate of the truck and pulled out the tools that she needed. She worked for over an hour, sweat running down her face as if she were standing in a sprinkler. She was really hot. She realized she needed another wrench and headed back towards the truck. She was on the side of the truck that kept her hidden from being seen from the road and the fields. She passed out next to the truck, hidden from all around her.

The sound of hoofbeats thundered in the distance, a small dust cloud trailing them from behind. A white horse emerged from an open field, a mirage of a wild gallant horse running in the desert sand. It's muscles moved with each stride, using their full strength. The white mare's eyes grew wild, filled with fire within, and her mouth remained open, letting the foam drop onto the dry ground.

"Allie!" the voice shouted from the animal's back, creating another mirage of a God, with bronze skin, dark hair and features that could only be found in paintings of warriors that held no fear in them. "ALLIE!"

The man's cry was unanswered, only the sound of crickets chirping in the summer's heat came as a response.

Pegasus moved with great speed, ignoring the tired aching muscles, this was what she was born for, to run –fast.

"ALISON!" Flint cried to the open field, glancing in the heat dominated land, which created a blurry scene in front of his eyes. Sweat trailed down his neck and spine, and anger consumed him. His blood boiled hotter than lava. She always did this when she became angry or scared. He knew her, like a favorite page in a book. When he got his hands on her and knew that she was all right, a lecture of everlasting words would follow his embrace, and nothing more. This time, his wife's fear of doctors took a new level, making her vanish for over an hour, in this blasted weather, which she knew better.

The horse stopped short, unknown to the rider, who lost his balance, and rolled over the stallion's neck, falling to the hard earth with a thud.

"Pegasus!" Flint scolded, rubbing his head, trying to shake out the pounding in it. He slowly stood up, checking himself for any injuries, and found none. He grabbed hold of the horse's reins, ready to mount the animal once more, but from the corner of his eye, he caught the reason why the white stallion had halted. A truck! _His_ truck!

"ALLIE!" he cried out to the land once more and once more received no answer. He started racing towards the truck, hoping she was inside. His anger flared with his heartbeat, which pounded in his chest. The truck was empty, and fear overcame him. Where was she? Where?

He took a step towards the right, walking around the large vehicle, and stopped dead, spotting his wife's collapsed form. "Allie!" This time his voice went low, petrified, and filled with every ounce of worry. He bent down, slowly, patting her cheek. "Allie, wake up."

Jaye barely moved, and from his touch, he could feel the warmness of her skin, from the hot rays.

Flint quickly rushed to the truck, and found the water bottle, finding it mostly full, and bent down to his wife, splashing the water on her face with his fingers. He gathered her in his arms, placed her in the truck, and went to the driver's side. But when he turned the key to the ignition, the truck wouldn't start. "Errrr..Errrr. Errr..." It screeched, creating a dissonance sound in the soundless field.

"Blast!" 

He jumped out of the truck, raced around the other side, opened the door with a fierce force, and gently gathered his unconscious wife. He had to take the only option left— the horse. He prayed the animal could stand both of their weights together, while racing through the land. He couldn't think about it at the moment, but gently laid his wife on Pegasus's saddle, and then he mounted, wrapping his arms around his wife, to keep her from falling. He kicked the mare, making the horse burst into speed.

"Allie, wake up," he tried again, glancing down at her closed eyes.

Jaye did not respond. Her body felt warm to the touch. Even the gallop of the horse was not enough to wake her from her unconsciousness.

"Hurry, Peg!" Flint snapped the reins, making the animal increase speed, with its ears perked up, and panting hard. They raced toward the farmhouse, both their hearts pounding. He knew he was overworking the horse, and he could feel its exhaustion. But right now, Allie needed him more and he would take care of the heroic animal later, making sure Pegasus got the best oats on the farm.

Galloping over a small hillside, the old farmhouse stood waiting for them, like an old friend. Flint halted the tired animal in front of the porch steps, screaming his son's name, "CAYDEN!" He held on tightly to his wife, not wanting to let her out of his grasp.

The front door slammed opened and a white-paled face Nancy came out. "Dash!" her eyes went to Jaye, who lay motionless in his arms. "Is she all right?" She didn't wait for his answer, but turned and cried out toward her nephew. "Cayden, we need your help! Hurry!"

Cayden came rushing in. "What happened?" He looked over at his mother. "Get her to the hospital now!"

"Cayden, help me get her down from Pegasus," Nancy calmly told the panic youth.

Cayden reached up and with the strength much like his father's he took his mother and rushed her over to the family car and put her in.

Flint jumped off the horse. "Nancy—" he cried out to his sister.

"All ready on it," Nancy walked to the Appaloosa, taking its reins. 

Cayden looked at his father as he ran towards the car. "Do you want me to come with you or do you want me to stay here and take care of things?" He knew the farm like the back of his hand.

Flint patted his son on the shoulder. "Stay here." He looked directly into the young man's eyes, his mother's eyes. "She'll be fine."

"Dash!" Nancy came closer, leading Pegasus. "This-this is not the first time Allie passed out."

"WHAT!" came from both men, looking surprised at the woman, who now played with her long brown hair when she felt nervous.

Nancy glanced down at the ground. "She passed out last week. I found her."

"Why the HELL didn't you two tell me?" Flint asked in controlled anger.

"Because she made me promise not to," Nancy answered. "I should had said something."

"All right, don't worry about it now," Flint stated, getting into the car, and drove off.

On the way to the hospital Jaye finally woke up. She looked around. "Wh...where are we going?"

Flint turned towards his wife, relieved that she had wakened and seemed fine, but he did not answer her question. His features turned into a slight frown, and continued to drive at a speedy rate.

"Dash. Where are we going?" Jaye asked again straightening up.

He stole a quick glance at her, but remained quiet. He could feel the frown deepen, scolding like and his eyes narrowed. He glanced back at the road.

"What happened? Why am I in here?" Jaye asked she was getting agitated and wasn't feeling very well.

He was not in the mood to talk to her, and if he answered, he knew the consequence. He took a right turn through another farm, detouring from his real destination.

"Fine, don't talk to me then." She then muttered a not so nice Gaelic name.

The trip went in total silence from then on, each not talking to the other. After twenty miles, the truck finally pulled into a parking lot, which made the passenger of the car almost shriek from anger. 

Flint drove the truck right in front of the hospital's door. He jumped out of the car, strode around very quickly in five large strides, opened the passenger seat, and once again gathered her in his arms, this time, she was moving. He gave her another scowling look, knowing her secrets. He strode into the hospital ignoring her protests.

"Dashiel Robert Faireborn, put me down and take me home!" Jaye demanded kicking at him.

His only response was small growl from the depths of his vocal chords that could even send a penguin run from fear from the cold. He walked straight to the desk. "I need to see Henry, this is an emergency," he said to the desk nurse.

"Right away, sir," the nurse answered.

"No, Dash. Please," Jaye begged him fear evident in her voice and her eyes.

He once again ignored her pleas. He didn't even look at her in her eyes. He wasn't going to tell her that he knew about her _other _episode. 

The nurse walked around the desk, and started down the hall. "Henry's this way. He just finished with the last patient, I believe."

"Good," Flint said, following the nurse, still carrying the still kicking wife in his arms.

"Dash..." She had tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "Please take me home. I don't want to be here." She sounded really scared and she stopped her kicking and held onto him tightly.

Flint shook his head, while continuing to follow the nurse who led them into an exam room. He walked straight to the table, and sat Jaye down gently as if she was a delicate crystal vase.

"I'll get Dr. McCoy," the nurse said, rushing out of the door and closing it, making sure the patient would not escape.

Flint crossed his arms and stationed himself in front of the door. His face still was remaining serious. He also took note that the clever nurse had led them to a windowless room. Jaye's medical treatments were historical in the hospital. 

"Why are you so mad at me?" Jaye asked, she was a ball of nerves and even for her, her actions right now were not normal. She was sobbing heavily and not trying to get off the table.

He went to reply, but at that exact same moment, the door burst open, and a weird looking man –who appeared something from Dr. Frankenstein meets Herman Munster, walked into the exam room. His pure white hair all frazzled looking and his blue eyes were the lightest anyone had seen. The man looked scary, but everyone knew he had a heart of gold.

"Hello there, Dash, Allie," Dr. McCoy greeted the married couple. "What brings you here, crying and looking like a volcano?"

"Mrs. Faireborn seemed to passed out in the fields this week, Henry," Flint answered, giving another look to his wife, then added, "twice."

"I see, let me exam her," Dr. McCoy stated, then walked over very, very carefully to the brown-haired woman. "Should I get my football equipment on this time?" His face turned gentler, starting to rub Jaye on the back.

"He...hates me." Jaye cried uncontrollably. She refused to look at her husband.

"Oh, now," Dr. McCoy said nicely. "Dashie, doesn't hate you." He continued to rub her back, while getting out his stethoscope from his pocket. "Now, can you breathe for an old Billy goat like me?" he requested.

Jaye took a few ragged deep breaths. "Yes, he does. He's gone all the time and he brought me here and he knows I hate it. No offense, Henry." She managed to get out through her sobs.

"There, there, pet," Dr. McCoy patted her hand. "Now you have to stop crying, all right? Don't make me put you in the freezer with all of my dead bodies, hmm?"

Flint went to protest on Jaye's accusation about his disappearance all the time, when he felt the slight tremor in his lower pant's pocket. "Not now," he hissed under his teeth, turning and heading for the door.

"See. He can't even stand the sight of me anymore." Jaye was bordering on hysterical.

Flint hastily turned, rolling his eyes. _"Drama queen,"_ went through his mind, walking over, and kissed her on the forehead, then turned and left the room. He took a few steps to his right and walked in another vacant room. Checking to be sure that he was not being eavesdropped, he took out his smaller cell phone. "Flint."

"Been trying to get a hold of you, good buddy," a familiar voice traveled to his ear.

"Can it wait, Duke?" Flint asked, already wanting to hang up the phone and return to the exam room.

"Sorry, Flint, but we need you. Seems that Cobra has uncovered a lost civilization, and not to mention two weapons that can eliminate every being on this planet," Duke explained over the phone to the warrant officer. 

"When do you want me?" Flint asked, closing his eyes. Blast it! The worst timing. Duke always had the worst timing.

"How fast can you come in?" Duke asked, while sounds indicated over the line that several papers were shuffling.

"I-I can't," Flint managed to answer, knowing this could easily mean court martial.

"Dash, is everything all right?" Duke's tone changed dramatically.

"I'm with Allie at the moment," Flint started to explain.

"Well, get off of her, or have her get off of you, and get your warrant officer rear end over here!" Duke ordered, a small chuckle rising to his throat.

"At the hospital," Flint finished, letting him know.

Dead silence came from the other line. "Is- she all right? Are you?" Duke asked, now talking as a friend and not as a commanding officer. "Don't tell me you spilled the beans!"

"No!" Flint immediately answered. "Duke, if I had told her I went back on active duty. You know how she's going to react!"

"Yeah, she'll kill us both," Duke answered for the both of them.

"Right on target." Flint nodded his head.

"Listen, take care of Allie, and I will put Snake Eyes on this mission." Duke informed him.

"Thanks," Flint said gratefully. "How's Shana and the kids?"

"They're fine, though Shana doesn't say it in words, but she misses Allie." Duke said, his tone soft. "Both Colleen and Jeffrey got their black belts!"

"Like mother, like twins," Flint chuckled. "Cayden is almost done."

"Pat my godson for me, and kiss Allie. Now go, that's a direct order!" 

"Thanks, Duke," Flint said his goodbye and hung up the phone. He placed it back in his pocket, and headed back to the exam room. He peeked inside, finding his wife alone. "Allie?"

Jaye sniffled. "Go on. I know you have to leave." Her voice sounded so small.

"I told Mr. Jackson that I couldn't make his meeting and if he didn't like it, he could take his business somewhere else," Flint said to her. "We settled on another time." 

"Please take me home," she asked without looking at him. The nurse was going to be in at any second for blood work and she really didn't want to be there.

"No," Flint answered her strictly, his brown eyes turning soft. "You fainted from all this heat, not once but twice!" He took a step forward. "I just want to make sure there is nothing wrong."

The nurse walked into the room. "I got Max and Derek all ready if she wants to fight." She sent Jaye a bright smile. "Well, Mrs. Faireborn?" 

Jaye looked up at Flint as she sat up. She looked exhausted. All she did was lean against him, something she rarely done during hospital visits.

Flint wrapped one arm over her shoulders, supporting her, and his other hand covered her eyes. "All right, Megan," he told the nurse.

"Mrs. Faireborn, I have the children's needle, all right?" the nurse said gently in a sweet tone. "It won't hurt a bit." She slowly and carefully pinched Jaye's skin and withdrew the blood for the tests. "See, all done!"

Jaye's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed out in her husband's arms.

"Can you tell me why she does this, every time we draw blood?" the nurse asked, shaking her head.

"To torture us," Flint answered, patting his wife gently on the cheek. "Allie, wake up."

Jaye came to. "I don't feel so well," she said, her face paling.

"I know," Flint rubbed her arm, gently. "But don't worry, it's all done now."

The nurse left to run the tests as Jaye stayed curled up against her husband like a frightened child until the doctor came back in.

Flint turned to the family physician he had grown to love like an uncle. "Let me guess, someone, and I'm not naming who at this moment, had a slight heat stroke."

"Well the heat didn't help matters any," the doctor said.

Jaye held onto Flint tighter.

"What did you find, Henry?" Flint asked, fearing for the worst.

"Well it appears that Allie here is carrying something," Henry told them.

"What is it?" Jaye asked, thinking she had some kind of bad illness.

"Carrying what?" Flint asked, holding his wife tighter.

"A sibling for young Cayden," the doctor said with a bright smile.

"That's not funny!" Jaye screamed, tears starting to flow down her cheeks thinking that this was a cruel joke.

"W-w-what!?!" Flint asked stunned. "But we thought she couldn't carry any more children."

"Now, now, Allie. You know I would never joke about this. I remember how hard you tried for those five years before you were told you couldn't have anymore," the doctor told her soothingly.

"You mean..." Jaye started to ask before passing out again.

"How did this happen?" Flint asked bewildered, not taking the news in while patting his wife to wake her once again.

"Well it usually starts with a man and a woman who love each other..." the doctor said teasingly as Jaye came too.

Flint started laughing, hard. "A baby!" he almost shouted, trying to believe it. "Another baby!"

"I'm pregnant?" Jaye asked in disbelief.

"That's usually what having a baby means, honey," the doctor said with glee.

Flint kissed his wife passionately. "Another Faireborn!" He then turned to the doctor. "Henry, all right to take her home, or do you want her to stay overnight?"

"She can go home if you promise to keep her out of the heat as much as possible. Have her drink a lot of water and take these prenatal vitamins." Dr. McCoy said and handed Flint the bottle of pills.

Jaye was speechless.

"Thanks, Henry," Flint shook the old man's hand.

"Congratulations you two, I mean three.. or could be four... maybe five!" Dr. McCoy stated, walking out of the room. "Betting pool is open folks!" They heard him shout to the staff.

"Come on, little mama, let daddy take you home, unless you want to stay here," Flint chuckled.

Jaye didn't answer him only looked at him with a very shocked look on her face. "Dash...I'm...pregnant."

"Yes, you are," Flint caressed her cheek, while bending over and kissing her once again. "I love you, Allie."

"I love you too." She caressed his cheek. "Let's go home."

"Anything you want, Mrs. Faireborn," Flint beamed at his wife, picking her up from the exam table and carried her all the way to the car. He gently placed her in the passenger seat. Then literally skipped around the car, getting in and driving to their home.


	5. Chapter 5

For what seemed the millionth time, Nancy Faireborn-Armbruster paced in the Faireborn living room. No calls, none! Nothing to let them know that everything was all right or not. Patience was a virtue, but moments like these, there was no patience. She walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver, starting to once again dialing her brother's cell phone number, but once again stopped in mid-dial. Her nerves were getting the best of her. What if he couldn't answer! What was going on? Should she call? Should she wait? Agitated, she slammed the phone receiver down with a loud clang, which made her nephew almost jump out of his skin, sitting only inches away.

"Sorry," Nancy told Cayden, who kept looking more worried by each passing minute. "I'm sure your mother is fine. She's a Joe!" Words, soothing words, but were they true? Lies had dominated her world for many weeks, covering up several secrets from her marriage, and those lies are started to form a mountain. She walked to the couch and sat down, letting out a long exhale. She had not noticed that from all the worries, she'd had been holding her breath. She started playing with her long brown hair, unaware of her nephew's stare. He knew she was nervous, so was he. They were both similar this way, she started to rise again. "Maybe I should call?"

"You think you should?" Cayden asked, he seemed on the verge of a breakdown.

Nancy walked over to her nephew and patting him on the shoulder. "I-I'll give them five more minutes." She gave him a half smile, while her stomach was flipping. "How about a snack?"

"No, thanks. Whatever I eat will not set very well," Cayden said, he was a pure bundle of nerves.

"All right," Nancy said, gently, glancing around, trying to make some form of distraction until they heard anything from Flint and Jaye. Her eyes caught on several board games near the fireplace. "How about a game?"

Cayden shrugged. "If you want."

"What do you want to play?" Nancy asked him softly. "We can play monopoly or that cool game Uncle Conrad had given you on your tenth birthday, Smash Cobra." 

Cayden was about to answer when they heard a car pull up. He was off the couch and rushing towards the door.

Nancy was right behind him, her heart pounding in her chest. She hoped everything would be fine. They emerged out to the porch, and stopped at the stairs, glancing at the truck, which had parked right in front.

Flint opened the door, winked at his wife, and exited the vehicle, walking slowly around the car, and opened the passenger door.

Nancy felt her heart jump to her throat. Her sister-in-law did not look pleased at all. She rested her hand on her nephew's arm, making him stop from rushing towards them. "Dash, is-is everything all right?" She looked from one to the other, her heart still beating quickly.

Flint glanced up at the both of them. "They found something," he said, winking again at his wife, letting her play along with tormenting them before they told them of the news.

Jaye had Flint help her out of the truck then help her slowly walk towards them. She had her head bowed.

"Oh, Mom..." Cayden said feeling his heart start to ache.

"Allie?" Nancy asked, covering her fear that she felt in her body. Her heart began now to hammer in her chest, and she held tighter to her nephew's arm. 

Flint slowly started walking towards the porch steps, right behind his wife. "We have a difficult road ahead of us," he said softly, his brown eyes only catching a smidgen of a glimpse of their faces turning paler. He laughed inside.

"Please Dash...let's not talk about this now. I just want to go in and lie down," Jaye said and even sniffled a little.

"All right, honey." Flint wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer towards him. "We won't talk about this right now." His eyes turned watery, and kissed her temple.

Nancy turned paler. She gave another pat of reassurance to Cayden, letting him now in her own way, she will be there for him, no matter what happened. She left his side and went up to her brother and his wife. "How about I fix both of you something to eat? I know you haven't eaten anything."

Flint nodded, staying quiet. He looked at his son. "Cayden, can you help your Mom inside? I need to check on Wilma."

"Of course, Dad." Cayden said. He wrapped an arm protectively around his mother's waist and helped her inside and to the couch. "No matter what Momma. I will always love you."

Nancy's lips started to quiver, but she recomposed herself almost instantly. Jaye needed her now, they all did. "Let's get you inside, and make the sofa all comfy for you," she said to her sister-in-law, with a motherly tone. "And I'll make your favorite dish too. Anything!"

Flint chuckled under his breath, turning and heading towards the stables. The aroma of fresh hay and manure hit his nostrils. "Mmm.. Nice combination!" he commended, walking straight to Wilma's stall, which was right next to Pegasus. He glanced at the two animals, making sure both of them were fine. He made sure they had extra feed and water. Patting them both, he turned and headed back to the farmhouse. Entering inside, he almost let out a large guffaw, spotting his wife, already on the couch, both Nancy and Cayden hovering over her like mother hens. He also spotted a familiar looking bear in Jaye's hands, Brutus.

"Do you want more lemonade?" Nancy asked, fluffing her pillow.

"Lemonade will be good," Jaye said with a nod.

Cayden gave his mother an extra pillow.

Nancy rushed towards the kitchen for another glass of lemonade. "Don't stand there like a dope, Dashie!" she called over her shoulder.

"Yes, ma'am!" Flint saluted, making his wife and son chuckle.

"Idiot!" Nancy scolded from the kitchen, while they listened to her fumbling around and they all knew she was getting more then just lemonade.

Flint strode to his wife, grabbed a thin coverlet and dappled it over her. "There you go, honeykins." He smiled down at her features. "Want some more cookies? How about a book? Need your pillow fluffed again? You know Nancy doesn't fluff well."

"I heard that!" came from the kitchen, while more dishes kept clanging.

Dufus came running in with one of the doilies that Flint's mother had made Jaye. "Cayden, get your dog before I make him into dog food," Jaye warned.

Cayden jumped up and chased after the dog.

"How long are we going to keep this up?" Jaye asked her husband in a whisper.

"Just a little while longer," Flint said, kneeling down next to her and placed his head on her stomach. "I hear rumbling in there." He slightly rose his head. "Nancy, hurry!" he shouted.

The sound of the glass breaking and a Greek curse followed. They listened to Nancy clean up her mess, and rush out of the kitchen, her features as white as the first snow of winter. In her hands was a large silver tray with lemonade, cookies, sandwiches and something unknown to man.

"What—?" she started to ask when Dufus ran toward her at top speed. "DOWN!" 

Dufus instantly stopped and laid down flat on the wooden floor, causing his owner to topple over him, causing a thud.

"Cayden, you all right?" Flint, Nancy and Jaye said at once.

Cayden was cursing the dog in Greek. "Vlameno plasma!"

Jaye looked at Flint trying hard not to laugh. Her face remained passive but he could see the laughter in her eyes.

Flint kissed her cheek, then began chuckling, that chuckle became a laughter, and that laughter turned into a loud guffaw.

Nancy walked over her eyes becoming wide from her brother's outburst. He had lost it that was for sure. "Dash?" 

Dufus whimpered at the fifteen-year-old boy, wagging his tail slightly.

Cayden got the doily from the dog then pet his best friend but gave his father a weird look. "Dad, have you flipped?"

Jaye started laughing as well.

"No, Cay-Cayden's the one who flipped!" Flint laughed, smacking his leg with his hand, rolling his head backward from the guffaw.

"What is going on?" Nancy asked, watching the both of them laughing. "Dash! Allie!" 

Cayden looked at his father with a shocked expression.

Jaye looked at Flint and tried to talk but was laughing too hard.

Flint leaned against his wife's shoulder, roaring with more laughter. 

"I'm calling Henry!" Nancy stated, heading for the phone. "You two need cat scans!"

"Wai-wait!" Flint requested, his laughter starting to subdue. "Allie, tell them before we both wind up with needles!"

"I...I'm...pregnant!" Jaye yelled out causing Cayden to pass out.

Nancy stood there stunned, before her own eyes turned and joined her nephew on the floor.

Dufus barked excitedly and rushed up the stairs.

Flint turned to his wife. "Well honey, when you bring down the house, you really bring down the house!" He stood up and walked over to his sister, knelt down and gently patted her on the cheek. "Wakie, wakie, Aunt Nancy."

Nancy almost bolted straight up, but was caught by her brother's hands. "I just had a dream! A bad one, but a dream!" Her eyes were wide as saucers. "And you were there, and you," She pointed to Jaye, and then she glanced at her nephew who was stirring awake. "And he was there." She then looked at her brother, right in the eyes. "It wasn't a dream, was it?"

Flint shook his head. "Nope." He pulled her into a tight hug. "Allie and I are having another Faireborn."

"Is-is it true?" Nancy turned to her best friend. "Another baby??"

"Yeah, Mom. Is it true?" Cayden asked as he sat up on the floor.

Jaye nodded her face a bright smile. "Yes, another Faireborn."

Chaos erupted and Flint had to cover his ears to muffle out the yells that dominated in the living room. He did not know who was cheering louder, his son or his sister?

"That's wonderful!" Nancy exclaimed, hugging her brother, then jumped up and rushed to her sister-in-law. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Jaye said, starting to get up.

Cayden kept jumping up and down in youthful jubilance.

"Lay back down," Nancy gently lowered the other woman back on the pillow. "You are not doing anything tonight."

"Well, I don't know about that..." Flint said in a mischievous tone.

"Dashiell!" Nancy scolded. She grabbed a pillow from the couch and started smacking it on her brother, hard. "All this time, you two knew! And you had us worried sick!" She continued to pulverize him with each strike getting stronger.

"Nancy—" Flint tried to explain, getting thumped by the pillow, over and over again.

"I can't believe you, Dashie!" Nancy continued to lecture him. "Of all the low down scheming nerve!"

"But Nan—" Flint groaned as another hit shook his head, making seeing his wife in three. "Ow!"

"Just wait till I tell Brenna, Mom and Dad!" Nancy threw the pillow at his chest with great strength.

"Allie!" Flint ducked from another strike, watching his wife start laughing at his expense

"Hey, you're the one that started it," Jaye laughed.

Cayden went over and hugged his mother over the back of the couch.

Nancy swung again at her brother, her entire body shaking. "You are so doomed, big brother!" she threatened. This time his head almost flew off from her blow.

"NANCY!" Flint begged, trying to escape from his sister's clutches.

"Don't _you_ Nancy me!" Nancy hissed, striking him one last time, before throwing the pillow at him, making it bounce off his chest and onto the floor.

Flint glanced down at the weapon and then at his sister. "Are you sure you don't want to join G. I. Joe?" he asked with a goofy grin.

Nancy took a step forward, her features in a deep frown, which could had mimic his own.

"All right, I surrender!" Flint backed away slowly, his hands right in front of him.

Nancy took another step forward, but instead of attacking him once again, she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

"I'm sorry," Flint said softly, kissing her on the head, wrapping his own arms around his sister.

"You better be," Nancy half-sniffled, not letting him go.

"I'm going to be sick!" Jaye exclaimed and before she could get up she puked all over the floor.

"ALLIE!!!" Flint shouted, rushing over to his wife. "Hey, it's all right."

Nancy rushed to the kitchen to grab the mop and bucket.

Dufus came bouncing down the stairs with one of Jaye's lacy underwear in his mouth.

"I'm going to kill that dog," Jaye grumbled.

Dufus dropped the underwear as he spotted something better, and ran towards the couch, grabbing the famous bear.

"Donatello!" Flint scolded, trying to go for the dog's collar but missed.

"Give me back my bear you damned dog!!!" Jaye yelled jumping up off the couch.

Cayden took off after the dog.

Dufus raced under the dinning room table, with Brutus in his mouth, clinging to life.

Flint started rushing after his wife, who was after the poor mongrel!

Jaye slipped and fell.

Cayden didn't notice his mother fall.

"Allie, you all right?" Flint asked, bending down to help his wife. "Here, back on the couch." He started leading back.

Nancy came out, watching the scene. "What's going on?"

"That stupid dog is at his old tricks again," Jaye grumbled.

At that moment, Ace entered the house looking around him.

Nancy quickly went on her knees and crawled under the dinning room table, after the culprit, disappearing from view. "Donnie, come here," she whispered.

Dufus moved backwards away from the woman.

Flint caught sight of his old friend, who looked frightened. Had he heard? His smile brightened. "Hey, buddy!" he called out to Ace. "Great news or what?!"

"Is she here?" Ace asked afraid.

Jaye looked at the pilot funny.

"Yeah," Flint pointed to his wife. "She's here."

Cayden looked up from the floor next to the dinning room table. "They just came a few minutes ago," he informed his uncle.

Dufus started to play growl from under the table, his rear end, sticking out.

Cayden was able to grab the dog and hold him fast.

The large mix breed dropped the bear from his mouth and let out a whine.

"Got him!" Nancy's head poked from under the table, her long brown hair covering her features and with a hand held high to show the rescued treasured item.

Ace let out a very audible sigh of relief.

Jaye looked at him puzzled.

"Nan..." Ace said softly.

Nancy slowly dropped her hand, still clutching the bear. Her heart skipped a beat from her husband's tender voice. She pulled her wild locks away from her face, spotting him by the doorway. "Brad," she whispered his name, surprised.

Flint looked at his sister, to his brother-in-law, and to his wife, who was studying the pair. _"Oh, oh, Dr. Jaye is doing another session of sex therapy,"_ he thought. 

Ace went over to Nancy and drew her up into his arms.

"Brad?" Nancy felt his muscles quiver around her, and her heart skipped another beat, hopping he was all right. "Darling, what's wrong?" 

Flint and Jaye exchanged a look.

"When I didn't find you at our house..." Ace couldn't finished the sentence.

Nancy quickly covered his mouth with her hand, scrambled from under the table, making them both stand up. "Excuse us," she said to the others, grabbing hold of her husband's shirt, and literally dragging him out of the door. "Dash, can you clean the mess?" she requested, not even bothering to wait for an answer. She stormed to the porch, and let go of Ace.

Before he could even open his mouth, hers had already started with words, words he did not expect and was surprised by her tone.

"How could you!" Nancy scolded at him, like a student getting caught passing cheat notes in class. "What were you thinking? Where you thinking? It was bad enough to have you disappear again for two days! TWO! But you sneaked here in the early hours of the morning and took Wilma!"

She began to pace in front of him, her features turning angry and filled with sorrow. She loved him, and she would always be there for the good and the bad times, but she could no longer saw herself in them.

He tried again to say something, but was again cut short.

"I can't believe you took the horse for the racing! You knew better! Wilma could have easily gotten sick, or even worse! What possessed you to take the horse—another's horse, and race her! I had to help cool her down! If Dash had found out—which he hasn't— he would had turned you to mush!" she stated, her anger rising. She turned away from him, her eyes downcast, not wanting to his face. It showed his apology, and his surprise. She had caught him on his downfall.

"I'm sorry, honeybear," Ace said sincerely. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know you didn't," Nancy replied softly, trying to compose herself together. "But it happened. And you have to tell Dash about Wilma."

"No I can't. He doesn't have to know," Ace said almost desperately.

Nancy turned to face him, her brown eyes resting on his blue ones. "Yes, Brad, he needs to know." She took a step towards him. "I'll be there when you tell him."

"But Nancy..." Ace said, he didn't want anyone to know what he was doing.

"It won't work this time, Brad," Nancy proclaimed, shaking her head in dismay. "I can't cover for you this time."

"N...not tonight," Ace told her.

"No, not tonight," she agreed. "I don't want to ruin their special moment." She looked down again, not meeting his gaze, and touched her ponytail's tip, twisting it with her fingers.

"Special moment?" Ace asked, taking a brave step forward and caressing her cheek.

"Al-Allie's going to ha-a-ve a baby," Nancy slowly told him, still looking down, not baring to see his face, and those blue eyes that always made her melt. She felt a small prang of jealousy in her heart, but also guilt for them.

Ace pulled her to him knowing her pain. "It's alright, honeybear."

Nancy clutched his light gray shirt, leaning her head against his broad chest. "No, it's not," she admitted. Her eyes closed shut, building a dam for those tears that wanted to escape. She swallowed the lump, which started building in her throat and changed the subject quickly, "Are you going again tonight? Are you going back to the cards?"

"No. Tonight I'm going to stay with you," Ace told her hugging her tight. "You need me more than I need to go."

"And you need me," Nancy whispered, feeling the dam that she had built slowly falling apart. "I-I paid the bills." She felt his muscles tense from her words, and she swallowed hard.

"What?" he asked her questioningly. "How?"

She left his arms, moving slowly away, not spotting the movement of the curtains closing from the dining's room's window. "I-I have to go, Brad," she said, her words hiding the real reason, for now. "I'll tell you when I get home."

How could she tell him she sold her beloved horse to save him? She would have sold everything for him. She loved him. She knew he was ill, sick from the gambling. She started down the porch steps, already knowing he would be close behind.

"Nancy!!!" Ace called out following her.

She stopped and turned for a second. "I'm already late," she told him, heading towards the stable. Her heart now pounded in her ears.

"Late for what?" Ace asked, running after her.

_'Why does he have to ask!'_ she thought, continuing to head for the stables. "I need to drop off something at Mr. Tates," she informed him. "I won't be long."

"You're not going alone," Ace told her.

Nancy stopped and twisted towards him so fast, he almost collided with her. "Since when do you care of me being alone!" she snapped at him, her anger still flaring. Her shoulders slightly slumped down, and she gave out a sympathetic sigh. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." She looked at his surprised face. "I need to do this on my own."

"Fine," Ace said in a mixture of hurt and anger. "I see where I stand. I'm going over to Roger's house." He turned and walked swiftly back to his vehicle.

"Is the way out always by gambling!" Nancy called out to him, hugging herself to remain calm.

"At least there I feel like I'm welcome," Ace turned around and looked at her evenly.

Hurt crossed over her beautiful features, but this time she did not lower her eyes from him. "Sure, you are welcomed there, Brad! They want your money! Not you!" she stated truthfully, allowing him to absorb her words. "You are rarely home anymore! And when you don't even come during the night, you don't even bother to call! So what kind of welcome did you expect?"

"Why do you think I'm not coming home at night? Huh?" Ace asked her, hurt evident in his voice.

Nancy stood in silence for a long moment, and for a split second she thought she might faint from the shaking from her entire body. He was scared to come home, she could see it in his eyes. Scared of telling her how much he lost, scared of telling her how weak he was, and scared of what she thought.

"I wouldn't had been angry," she told him truthfully. "I just wanted you home."

"You have a strange way of showing it sometimes. You get angry over little things and you blame me for something that is beyond my control," Ace threw back at her.

"Little things!" her voice flared. "Almost losing our home is little things!" Her heart pumped wildly now in her chest. "The bills kept pilling up, Brad!" What did you expect me to do? Wait for you to win on the next hand?" She turned away from him, her arms tighter around her. "And I never blamed you, I blame myself, but never you!"

Ace looked shocked over what she said but quickly hid it. "I suppose you pushing me away is not a way of punishing me? Whatever, Nancy. I can't take this anymore." He turned and continued towards the car.

"Excuse me? I'm the one pushing you away? You are the one who is pushing me away!" Nancy informed him. "Look at yourself Brad, look on what you have become." She knew her words hit on target from his body going stiff. She strode quickly towards the stables, not even looking back. She already knew he would get into his car and drive to the track, or the tables, and not return for a long time. That was his escape.

She glanced at the farmhouse, relieved that her brother and his family had not come out during their little argument. Walking inside the stables, the horses greeted her by pawing on the ground, wanting to be ridden. But she went to the last stall, which Pegasus stood like a mythical creature from a fantasy. Taking the brush in her hand, she entered the stall and began grooming her, the last time she would groom her, for after several hours, she would not be hers anymore. She stopped in mid-stroke, and wrapped her arms around the strong animal, and softly began to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Jaye drove to her sister-in-laws house with a box next to her on the seat. She was driving up the driveway when she looked inside the box and smiled. Inside was a tiny snub-nosed calico kitten that she found next to her porch steps that morning. Someone had obviously dumped it near the house somewhere instead of taking the tiny thing to the humane society. She reached into the box and petted the tiny kitten. 

She pulled to a stop next to the house and climbed out of the truck and carried the box up to the front door. She opened the door, letting herself in. "Nancy, come see what I found this morning!!!" she called out as she shut the door behind her.

A barking greeting answered her instead and Cassie emerged from the study, heading for the visitor, and sat right in front, demanding a pat on the head.

Nancy came out after the collie, holding the evil plastic thing named Samantha who had been given to her years ago from her brother. A brush was held in her right hand. "You found the missing alien!" she assumed. "I thought Dashie buried him two decades ago." She smiled. "What's in the box?" 

"Come see," Jaye said with a bright twinkle in her eye as she patted the collie on her head.

Nancy inched closer, her brown hair falling around the box, and she peeked inside. "A Kitten!" she exclaimed happily. Then she looked at her sister-in-law's face, which looked nervous, and a little green, matching her sundress. "Dash doesn't know about her, huh?"

Cassie gave another bark, sniffing towards the box.

"No, not yet," Jaye said worriedly. "I want to keep her though. But what if he says no?"

"Well, you could start crying," Nancy smirked, patting the calico kitten. "You know how he is when he sees you crying!" She held Samantha tightly in her arms, the brown hair doll's curls dangling near the box's edge, where the kitten playfully swatted at the hair. "What are you going to name her?"

"I was thinking about Alexis. What do you think?" Jaye asked smiling at her little find. 

"Sounds like the character from Dynasty," Nancy said, scrunching her nose. "How about Bella?"

"Nah." Jaye shook her head. "How about Aingeal. Its Gaelic for a heavenly messenger, an angel."

"I like it! She was sent to you!" Nancy smiled, continuing to pet the kitten. "The only thing is that this angel is going to meet the devil, if you know what I mean!" She giggled, watching the kitten try and tackle the lock of the doll's hair.

"He better be nice to her or I'll make him sleep out in the barn," Jaye teased.

"It's like not the first time he slept in there," Nancy giggled. "Let me get this little thing some water, and something to eat. It looks like its starving." She then looked up at her best friend. "Want something to eat too?" 

"No. Not hungry," Jaye said as she sat the box down on the floor next to the couch.

Cassie stationed herself next to Jaye, while keeping a close eye on the little rascal of a kitten. 

Nancy rushed into the kitchen to get the little starving creature some food and water. "Morning sickness?" she asked.

"Yes, not as bad as with Cayden though," Jaye answered.

"Maybe it's a girl this time," Nancy stated, walking out of the kitchen with a saucer in her hands. She placed it down on the floor, right next to the little cat. The kitten immediately dived at the food. "Well, someone is hungry!" She sat down next to Jaye, placing Samantha on her lap.

"You know, you should have a real baby. You'd be a fantastic mother," Jaye told her sister-in-law.

"Ehh..yeah," Nancy slowly replied, holding the doll tighter in her arms, right on her stomach. She felt her stomach tighten from the mentioning of the word 'baby' and quickly added, "But I think I'm more parental with the animals."

Jaye noticed this and looked at Nancy with question filled eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Hey, hey," Nancy looked down at the kitten who was eating the food in the bowl with most of her body in it too. "Look at you." She placed the doll next to her, and picked up the small bundle. "You are surely a messy eater!" She stood up, trying to flee from the answer, hoping she could. "You need to be cleaned up!"

"Meow!" the kitten said, glancing around, wanting to flee itself.

"Nancy, come on, tell me what's wrong," Jaye said gently, standing up and putting her hand on Nancy's shoulder.

"Why do you think something is wrong?" Nancy asked, her eyes dancing in the edge of fear, hoping she did not know of their problems

"Nancy...I'm just going to come right out and say it. I heard you guys last week," Jaye said as she gently stroked Nancy's hair.

Nancy's entire face turned whiter then the white shirt she wore, and she slowly sat down on the couch. "Yo-you-heard us?" she said in a small trembling voice. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, closing her eyes. The kitten scrambled from her clutches and raced into the kitchen.

Cassie stood up and followed the little runaway with an, "Woof!" 

"Yes," Jaye said sitting back down next to her. "Only me."

Nancy took another deep breath and let it out slowly. "Allie, don't let Dash find out about Brad, please," she begged, taking the doll back into her arms and holding her tightly once again. "If he finds out he took Wilma, we may have a G. I. JOE war on our hands."

"I won't tell him," Jaye promised. "Did you have a miscarriage?"

The question startled the other woman, glancing at the ex-covert operative agent, who was very blunt with the questions. "I-I'm sorry, what?" she asked, not hearing the question correctly.

"I know something happened. I got that much from what the two of you said. Was it a miscarriage?" Jaye asked gently, her arm went around the other woman's shoulders.

"No Allie, it wasn't a miscarriage," Nancy said, gently stroking the doll's hair. Her eyes avoided the green ones that studied her more closely.

"Honey, talk to me. We're all each other has anymore. I'll help however I can but you have to tell me what's going on," Jaye said gently.

For the first time since she had met the youngest Faireborn sibling, Nancy leaned against Jaye's shoulders and broke down, weeping tears of pain and sorrow. Her entire body shook, wanting to release the secrets she had kept bottled inside.

"It's alright," Jaye said soothingly. She held her tight and stroked her hair. "I'm here. Just let it all out it will make you feel better."

Nancy continued to let out all of her tears, letting them slide down her cheeks and down on the doll's face, making it look as if it too was crying. "Everything is a mess," she finally admitted while sobbing. "And it's all— all my –fault."

"How is it all your fault?" Jaye asked gently as she continued to hold her.

"I pushed my husband away," Nancy answered in a tiny voice, feeling the words tumble out, finally letting some truth sink in. She held the doll tighter in her hands, wrinkling the pink dress, and for the first time, she didn't care.

"What do you mean you pushed your husband away?" Jaye asked her holding her tighter and prayed that her husband wouldn't come looking for her. He had told her to stay home today because she had been sick off and on all night.

Nancy rose her head slightly, looking directly into the caring green eyes. "Allie," she closed her eyes before finishing her answer. "Brad and I can't have any children."

Jaye sat silent for a moment and then kissed Nancy forehead, motherly. "Oh, Nancy," She stroked the older woman's long brown hair. "Is Brad's Sky Striker shooting off blank missiles?"

"No!" Nancy immediately answered, her eyes growing wide. "No Allie, Brad is fine." She moved slightly away, her body quivering from the aftermath of her emotions. "I'm the problem, not my husband. I can't have any children, not now or ever." 

"Have you looked into all possibilities?" Jaye asked her, her heart going out to her best friend.

Nancy sighed. "I don't think Brad and I have really talked about it. For the moment we just have it slip by," she said in a soft tone.

"Well, you and I are not going to let it just slip by. We are going to call around and look things up on the Internet and figure out what other options you have," Jaye said with great determination.

"Allie," Nancy spoke gently, taking Jaye's hand in hers. "Thank you for wanting to help, but I think it's too late." She let go of her sister-in-law's hand and rose up, holding the evil plastic thing in her arms, like holding a real child. "I know Brad wants a child, just like I do, that is why…" She slowly sat on the sofa's arm, her right hand resting on her left, touching the wedding band on her fourth finger. "I love my husband too much to see him like this. He deserves someone who can make a family with him, that's why I decided to let him go." Her last words felt like poison, sinking in, realizing what she had just said.

"WHAT?!" Jaye exclaimed standing up. "You can't do that!" She started pacing. "There are all kinds of options out there from adoption, surrogacy, in-vitro fertilization, fertility drugs. You can't do this. You need to wait and see what happens. To hell with his gambling. We'll get him some help!!!"

Nancy's heart jumped to her throat. She half listened to the words but one caught her attention, one word that had made their marriage turn dangerously destroyed. She gulped. "Allie, you know about his gambling?" she asked with slight fear in her voice.

"I've known for a while," Jaye admitted. "I've just never said anything."

"It's that obvious, huh?" Nancy asked, glancing down at the doll's dark curls. "He's lost with the gambling. He got himself too deep, and I try to help as much as I can, but whatever I do, I don't think it's helping. He pushed me away, like I did to him."

"Well, then, maybe I should do something. I've got connections. I can get him the help he needs discreetly," Jaye offered.

"No Allie," Nancy declined the offer sincerely. "He won't take the help. He's too proud to admit that he has a problem." Her eyes transformed from warm to a ghostly far off state. "Sometimes I think it's his way out from his sorrows. He's been never the same since he was dismissed from the Joes because of his night blindness. Or maybe it's just me that sent him down again to his gambling, deeper then he ever was."

"He has night blindness?" Jaye asked in shock.

Nancy stared at her in surprise. "You didn't know?" Her heart jumped, now scared if she had revealed her husband's secret. "Does Dash know?"

"No and he doesn't need to know either," Jaye told her. "We could have Brad committed for a few days to get him a jumpstart on help."

"Brad's going to kill me!" Nancy stated, her hand flying to her forehead. Her heart now roared in her chest like a wild Sky Striker heading for a landing with no airstrip.

Just then footsteps sounded on the porch and the squeaking of the door opening. "I'm telling you Brad, first my horse is missing, and now my wife!" Flint's voice came to their ears and in seconds the warrant officer was stepping into the living room, stopping dead in his tracks, with the air pilot right behind them.

Flint scanned the scene in front of him of his wife and his sister, who looked like she had been crying. "Well, at least we found them!" he grumbled, while walking over to his wife. "You are so grounded!" He bent down and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"I'm sorry, Dash, I asked Allie to come here," Nancy said in a small voice, glancing quickly toward her husband, not knowing what to say to him about her appearance.

"Hey, it's all right," Flint walked over to his little sister, and knelt in front of her, taking her hand in his. "Is-" he went to ask when he felt a sharp pain on his pants. "OW!" he cried out, standing up, and glancing down to spot something small and furry dangling from the middle of his pants, right on his groin area. "HELL!"

The kitten hung, its claws still pierced in the fabric and a "meeeoarrrr" shot through the air.

Flint pointed at his groin area with the attached furball. "What is this?"

"Meoooorrr," cried out the kitten again.

"Ummm...It's a kitten. I found her this morning next to the front steps. I named her Aingeal," Jaye told him as she picked up the tiny little creature.

Ace looked at his wife wondering what was the matter with her.

"Sorry Allie, but you are not keeping it," Flint stated, crossing his arms and eyeing the little kitten with a death stare. He hated cats and everyone knew it.

Nancy closed her eyes. "Here we go," she muttered under her breath, knowing that a Joe war would easily start that moment in her household.

Ace walked over and stood next to his wife pulling her close to him.

"But Dash, her name means a gift from heaven. She was sent to me I know it," Jaye argued.

"Then return the gift!" Flint stated, not wanting to change his decision. "You are not keeping that beast!"

The kitten hissed at the warrant officer.

Jaye looked as if he had just killed her best friend.

"Ummm...Dash..." Ace tried to intervene.

Jaye burst into tears and ran with the kitten in her arms to the kitchen.

"Oh, that was very nicely done," Nancy scolded, shaking her head towards her brother. She tried to get up from the couch's arm, but Ace's signal of pushing her back down told her to stay put.

Flint shook his head. "All right," he muttered, his features turning softer. He strode towards the kitchen, and peeked inside. "Allie?" He spotted her by the table, sitting in one of the chairs, and the kitten on her lap, purring. "Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Yeah, sure you didn't." Jaye said sniffling. She was not playing, she had really been crying.

"I'm sorry, but you know I don't like cats," Flint reminded her gently. He walked into the kitchen, eyeing the furball as if it was Cobra Commander under those whiskers.

"But I do," Jaye said sadly. "I miss Adalaid too." She cried remembering her tiny pug dog that died the past winter.

"I know, I miss her too," he said, while walking next to her and touched her shoulders, starting to massage them.

The kitten once again kissed and swatted towards Flint's groin area once again with a "Rrrrrr!"

"Evil creature, ain't it," the warrant officer stated truthfully, trying to maneuver away from the sharp tiny claws.

"It's because she knows you don't like her," Jaye said petting the kitten to calm her down.

"I'd rather be dealing with Serpentor on a date!" Flint joked, continuing to massager her shoulders. "You all right? I went to the house to pick up some papers and you were gone. Thought you went in the fields." 

"I found the kitten and brought it over here," Jaye said as she got the kitten to purr again.

"So my little sister lied," Flint teased, now knowing the whole truth of her whereabouts. He took a deep breath. "Fine, you can keep the kitten." 

Jaye smiled giddily and got up a little too quickly.

Flint lost his balance and fell with a thud on the floor. He looked up at his wife in surprise for a second before he burst into laughter. "I guess that made you happy!" he stated, placing his hand on his head.

Jaye knelt down on the floor next to him, kitten still in hand and kissed Flint fully on the lips.

He wrapped his arms carefully around her, not wanting to squish the new family member, and deepened the kiss, sending sparks flying everywhere.

"Are you two going at it on my kitchen floor?" Nancy asked from the doorway, causing them to break off the kiss and stare at her with rosy cheeks. 

"Ummm...no. We were just heading home," Jaye said and looked at Flint. "Right, Dash?"

Ace walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Ehh...ye--yeah," Flint stammered, helping his wife up from the floor. "We're going home for a nice nap." He grinned at his wife. "Without the kitten." He then chuckled watching her features turned stone deadly. "Just joking!" He kissed her on the side of the head.

Cassie mumbled from under the kitchen table, then placed her head back on the floor.

"Meow!" came from the fluff ball.

"No, you are not going to join us in bed!" Flint told the kitten who hissed at him.

Nancy giggled, starting to relax in her husband's embrace, though felt a little uneasy from her conversation with Jaye.

"I'll talk to you later, Nan," Jaye said as her and Flint left.

Nancy listened to the door slam as her brother and his wife rushed out of the house, starting to tickle each other while calling each other names. She caught a glimpse of them from the screen window.

"Scardy Cat!"

"Rag Muffin!"

"Allie! You pulled down my pants!" Flint shouted, while walking after his wife, who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Serves you right, you meatball head!" Jaye shouted back, ducking away from his reach. "You gotten old, Faireborn!"

"I'll show you old!" Flint stated, grabbing her with one swift move and started running at top speed towards their home.

Nancy turned to her husband, trying to break the awkwardness she was feeling. "They never grow up, do they?"

"That's all part of their charm," Ace said as he kissed her neck.

"You're home early," Nancy stated, closing her eyes from his lips touching her skin. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Yeah. I know I've been gone a lot. I want you to know that no matter what, you are the only one for me," he told her genuinely.

Nancy wanted nothing more then for the floor to split open and swallow her whole from the guilt that now dominated her heart. The words came back to her like a haunting dream, trying to emerge to life. She slowly wrapped her arms around her husband's waist, and held him close, finding herself rekindling the touch she missed for these past few months. "Brad, you mean everything to me," she said truthfully. "Always remember that." 

"I do, Honeybear." Ace kissed the top of her head.

The guilt in her conscious made Nancy drop her hands to her sides, leaving his hold. She glanced up towards the crystal blue eyes, that only showed how deep he cared for her, and she closed hers. She didn't want to break down again.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ace asked and then noticed the doll with the wrinkled dress.

Before Nancy had even a chance to respond to his question, which she wanted more then anything to divert away from him, he passed her and picked up Samantha, who had been sitting on the couch, waiting for someone to pay some attention to her. Nancy spotted the loose ribbon, and the curls that had been messed by the little rascal of a cat. "Poor Sam," she said, walking towards her husband, not wanting for him to go up the stairs to the evil plastic things room. Her heart now hammered in her chest. "Here Brad, I'll fix her," she reached for her treasured toy.

"What's going on, Nancy? You never let your dolls look like this for even a minute," Ace said as he held the doll out to see.

"Umm," Nancy bit her lower lip for a second. "Well, Allie's kitten started playing with Samantha's hair. I didn't get a chance to brush her again."

Ace put the doll down on the couch and started to head upstairs.

"Honey, where are you going?" Nancy asked quickly, panic rising in her throat. _No!_ Raced through her head, all ready knowing his destination. "Brad, I have the brush down here!"

Ace didn't answer. He went straight to the doll room. "What the hell..."

_"SHOOT!"_ Nancy shouted in her head, starting to run up the stairs and into the evil plastic things room. Her heart now pounded so fierce in her chest she thought it might explode.

Ace stood there, motionless, his eyes wide from shock. It had to be shock. He glanced slowly around the room, his blue eyes not believing what he was seeing. The room, Nancy's little treasure chest that held enough dolls to create a Synthoid army, and books for a public library was totally empty! Nothing stood on the shelves. Nothing was displayed. No beds, no tables and chairs where the evil plastic things had tea. Even the three evil plastic things that were made to be Jaye, Scarlett and Cover Girl were gone. Empty like a poor man's wallet. 

He strode to the closet and barged the door open, finding it too, empty. No dresses, no shoes, no hair ribbons for the plastic things, nothing. Everything was gone, vanished. _"What the hell?"_ went through his mind again.

"Brad?" Nancy asked in the smallest terrified voice that she had ever uttered, being caught of her doing. 

"What did you do?" Ace demanded, still staring into the empty closet.

Nancy stood there, watching his face, which was mixed with emotions. Was he angry? Was he upset? Was he both? She didn't know. But she didn't want to tell him, he may never forgive her. Would he? She took a step backwards, trying to flee from his questions.

Ace turned around. "Why did you do this, Nancy?"

"I-is that the phone ringing?" Nancy quickly asked, turning around and rushing out of the room. He found out! Damn it! She wanted him to know, but not like this. Her heart now slammed in her chest while she headed towards the staircase.

"Don't you run away from me," Ace said, his voice sounding hurt.

"I don't have the slight intention of running away," Nancy answered, rushing down the stairs.

Ace felt a tremendous wave of guilt wash over him. He knew precisely what had happened to those things and why.

Nancy heard his own thundering footsteps rushing down the stairs. She quickly maneuvered her way towards the living room when Cassie came bouncing out of the kitchen, wanting to play with her owner. She turned away from the collie, which barked playfully and slammed against on a solid object, her husband. _'I'm so dead,'_ she thought, glancing up at his face.

Ace just pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh, Honeybear. I'm so, so sorry."

"I-I sold them," Nancy finally managed to say, smothered in his embrace.

"Please, forgive me," he said very softly.

Nancy's lips curved to a small smile. "Brad, I did it for you," she said truthfully, touching his cheek with her hand, letting the wedding band touch his two-day-old unshaven face. "I thought this was the only way I could help out."

"But I never wanted you to do that," Ace admitted, feeling his heart start to break.

Nancy sighed, taking her hand in his, and led him back up the stairs, towards the evil plastic thing room— only this time, she passed the now open door, and headed to their bedroom. She pushed the door open, allowing him to see a small glimpse, before she led him inside. "I couldn't sell all of them," she said, pointing to the display case in the room.

Ace let go of her hand, and slowly walked over to where several dolls were displayed. There, he noticed the three special dolls that were given to her from her family. A long haired one from her mother, a short haired redhead from her sister Brenna, and a curly haired one from her nieces, then his eyes traveled to the enchanted mythical one that Jaye had given her last year. But his eyes turned softer as he reached out, touching one of the lock's of a redhead's. The identical faces of Scarlett, Jaye and Cover Girl smiled at him. The three dolls that were given by him, on their first Christmas together, including the miniature Sky Striker.

"I couldn't part with them, they came from the people I love," Nancy said right behind him.

Ace pulled her tightly into his embrace as a lone tear ran down his cheek. He would make this better, he had too.


	7. Chapter 7

Flint glanced out of the window, watching the thunderclouds come rolling toward the little town he called home. Clouds meant rain and rain meant crops. Everyone wished for rain than anything else. It hadn't rained for three months, the drought remained everlastingly, without a drop of fresh water touching the ground from a dark cloud. But now, the darkness was nearing, and he could already hear the roar of the clouds, their battering yells towards each other, creating a competition which cloud sounded the more scariest.

KABOOM! The loud crash sounded much more closer, but it wasn't a thundercloud's, for it came right in the room where he stood. A row of Greek curses, followed with some Gaelic and some Chinese? He assumed. He turned around and glanced at his nervous looking wife, who had 'mysteriously' barracked the door with the exam table. He knew his wife despised doctors, but more then anything in the world, she loathed— really loathed— needles.

"Alison! Let me out!" Dr. McCoy's voice came from the other side of the door.

Flint looked up at the ceiling and shook his head, before stepping away from the window and walking over to his pregnant wife, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "Allie, do you think you can let Henry out of the closet now?" He pointed to the white door, which an pounding sound coming from behind it.

"Alison!" Dr. McCoy shouted again, this time with an angrier tone. "I'm going to give you ten needles for this!"

"Not now. He just threatened me with needles!" Jaye exclaimed and started to head for the exam room door.

"Don't even try it." Flint pointed his finger at her, his face already turning serious.

"Dash!" Dr. McCoy plead, his voice turning frightened, from his claustrophobia.

"Make him promise to not use any needles on him and I _might _let him out," Jaye said, crossing her arms.

"Dash...please," came from behind the door.

"First, you are not touching that exam table, am I clear?" Flint informed her with an unpleasant voice, the voice she knew when he was dead serious. "Second, you are getting a needle!"

Heavy breathing came from inside the closet, and a faint, "Faireborn!"

Flint hurriedly grabbed hold the exam table and wheeled it away from the door, opening it up quickly, and a panicky doctor escaped his prison.

Dr. McCoy rested against the warrant officer. "Where is she?" he asked.

Flint turned around, pointed to his wife, but his eyes turned wide with surprise, yet he wasn't surprised, not with Lady Jaye. He glanced at the now wide opened door. She was gone. "Blast!" He knew instantly, this was her plan to escape and he fell for it. He rushed out toward the hallway. "Alison!"

He strode out of the room, his face already turning red from anger. He spotted a nurse coming towards him. "Excuse me, have you seen a woman with short curly hair and green eyes?"

"Yeah, she was heading towards the exit," the nurse told him.

"Thank you," Flint replied, continuing down the hallway, toward the side exit. When he was going to get his hands on her, he didn't know what he would do with her! But she would be getting one of his nice lectures all right!

He banged opened the side door, glancing out to the half filled parking lot, trying to get a glimpse of anyone, and spotted none.

"Where are you hiding, my dear Alison?" Flint mumbled under his breath, turning around, leaning against the white wall, and looked around. His military training pheonixed from within and he glanced up and down the hall, spotting wheelchairs, several nurses and a few doctors walking up and down the corridors, but no Jaye. Then, his brown eyes narrowed at spotting a gray door, which had a sign on it. _'Supplies.'_

He took two long strides, reached for the handle and pulled the door open with a swift move. A chuckle rose to his throat, spotting the mops, buckets, and other supplies, but the chuckle became a victorious laugh, getting glimpse of the brown hair in the corner with one angry looking wife who had been 'seeked.'

"When are you ever going to learn?" he scolded her, walking inside the closet, grabbing her by the wrist and waist, pulling her upwards and then over his shoulder. He walked out of the closet, carrying Jaye and ignoring her curses and who knows what else, while the shocked hospital staff watched them speechless.

Flint strode all the way back to the exam room, his face hard. He ignored the feeling of vibration on his lower leg, knowing that Duke was calling in for another mission.

"Found her, Henry," he announced to the doctor, walking into the room, finding it now back to normal, as if Jaye had not even been there!

Jaye crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll behave as long as there are no needles involved."

Henry shook his head and stuck his head out the door. "Bring in the Sonogram machine."

Flint walked over to the exam table and settled his wife down. "Do that again, and I'll take Brutus away from you for a week," he teased, kissing her cheek.

The nurse whom Flint had asked before walked into the room with the machine for the examination. "Here you are, Dr. McCoy," she said, rushing out of the door faster than a Cobra B.A.T. entering the room.

"Now, just lay still," the doctor said.

Jaye laid down and watched as the doctor prepped her for the ultrasound.

"See, no needles," Flint stated, stroking her hair with his hand.

The doctor put the gel on Jaye's stomach and started to move the device over her stomach while she watched the monitor.

"See, there's your baby," Dr. McCoy said with a smile.

Jaye looked from the monitor to her husband.

"It looks like a peanut," Flint pointed out to the screen on the monitor.

The doctor chuckled. He looked at the progress of development. "It appears that you are three months along."

Jaye looked at Flint with a shocked look on her face.

"Really?" Flint asked, taking his wife's hand in his. "Everything looks all right?"

"The baby is rather small. We'll have to monitor it. But otherwise everything looks normal just on the small side," Dr. McCoy told them.

Flint nodded. "Thanks Henry," he said. "Does she need to do more blood work at the moment?" He felt Jaye's hand squeeze very hard against his, knowing of her phobia of needles.

"No, no. Not this time. But I want her to eat more. She needs to increase her caloric intake by half," the doctor told him knowing that he needed to tell Jaye's husband as well as let her know.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Jaye asked, still looking at the screen.

The doctor moved the device around some more. "I'm sorry but the baby is to small to really tell at the moment."

"Well, whatever the little peanut is, I'm sure he or she will have a great life, and probably learn every Gaelic curse there is!" Flint chuckled, leaning down and kissing Jaye's forehead, then looked at the doctor once again, turning serious. "Henry, what about the dangers of Allie's age?"

"The good thing is that she's had a child before. But we will have to do an amniocentesis when she is about five months along to see if there are any genetic abnormalities or down syndrome," Dr. McCoy explained. "You'll have to be ready for that possibility and what option you are going to take."

Jaye looked at her husband. "No matter what Dash, I'm going to have this baby."

"All right, I'll take both of your words right now," Flint agreed to both the doctor and his wife.

The thunder began to roar from outside the window as it began to get darker inside the room.

"Looks like the storm is coming closer," Flint pointed out.

"We should head home. We can do the shopping later," Jaye told him, worried about the farm and her child.

Flint agreed. "Let's go." He helped her down from the examination table just when a bolt of lightening struck close by the Hospital, causing the lights to blink on and off. "Henry, I'll talk to you soon," he promised the old family friend, while leading his wife out of the room. They rushed out of the door when the powerful wind smack right into them. He wrapped his arm around his wife protectively, leading her to the car.

Making sure she got in the car first, he raced around the vehicle and jumped into the driver's seat. Another flash of lightning and a roar of thunder made chills run up and down their spines on the summer's day. Flint drove out of the parking lot and headed toward the farm, both of them barely talking. They've been through enough storms to be ready, for anything.

Just then the cell phone rang and both of them exchanged worried looks if anything had happened to their fifteen-year-old son. But they knew that Cayden had been with Nancy during the morning, checking on the south fence to be sure that this time none of the cattle could get lose, like several weeks ago when the entire south fence was damaged and most of their cattle had managed to escape.

Flint pulled out the cell and answered it immediately, "Cay-" he went to say into the phone when the other voice interrupted him.

"Dash, it's me," Ace said frantically into the phone.

Jaye looked at Flint worried.

Flint mouthed "Brad." to his wife, then calmly asked on the phone, "Brad, is something wrong with Cayden?"

"No, Cayden's here with me," Brad said, strong winds could be heard from the other end. "I can't find Nancy and there are tornadoes heading our way."

"Is Cayden all right?" Jaye asked, worried for her beloved son.

"What do you mean, you can't find Nancy? We left her with Cayden!" Flint spoke with a slight fear in his voice. He glanced at his wife, then back on the road.

KABOOM! The thunder roared above their heads and Ace's answer came in bits and pieces.

"Brad, what was that again?" Flint asked, trying to calm himself down.

"She left Cayden with me while she went home to get the casserole for Mrs. Peabody," Ace told Flint.

Flint nearly ran off the road. He grabbed hold the wheel tightly in his hands and gained control of his car. "Sorry, Allie," he apologized, then said into the phone, "Brad, did anything happen?" He didn't want to scare the younger man by telling him that Mrs. Peabody was not only dead for the past ten years, but also a cat.

"We had a little argument," Ace admitted sadly. "I didn't think it was anything big at the time. I don't know what to do. Does Allie know where she would have went?"

Flint sighed. "Let me ask her." He turned to his wife. "Allie, Cayden's fine, but Nancy is missing. She told Brad she went to Mrs. Peabody's! Got any clues?" he asked, driving faster, wanting to get home and fine his missing sibling.

Jaye shook her head. "Tell him to try the south pasture. She maybe with Pegasus."

"Brad, Allie says to try the south--" Flint stopped talking on the phone, and then cursed under his breath. "Blast! We were cut off!" He looked at his wife. "Don't worry. I know Nancy, she won't be out in this storm."

The thunderclouds roared, the rain started to drop and the wind blew fierce against the car, shaking it from its mighty strength. They drove in silence for the rest of the trip, taking note on any funnel cloud near by, and thankfully none were close. Driving onto the gravel road to the farmhouse, Flint scanned the area in any sign on Nancy, but the only thing that his eyes could see was the pounding rain, falling fast to the ground.

"Get in the house!" Flint said to Jaye, opening the door, running around, and trying to keep his balance. He opened the passenger door for her. "Hurry." He took her arm, and led her onto the porch where they found both Cayden and Ace pacing.

"No, I want to help find Nancy," Jaye yelled over the roaring winds.

Cayden rushed over to his father.

"Allie, stay here, just in case she comes back," Flint told her, trying not worry her more then she already was. He glanced at his son. "Cayden, keep your Mother company." He patted him on his shoulder. "Uncle Brad and I are going to go and search for your aunt."

"Dash, find her. This storm is coming on us fast," Jaye called out over the wind.

"Come on, Mom," Cayden said, trying to lead her into the house.

Ace looked around worriedly.

"We will," Flint promised, giving her an assured hug before walking over to his brother-in-law. "Brad?" he asked, glancing at the younger man who kept searching around in an lost state. "Ace?" he tried once again, this time touching Ace's shoulder. "We will find her."

"We have too," Ace nodded and followed Flint around as they began their search.

"Brad, check the south barn, I'll head for the stables!" Flint shouted as loud as he could toward his brother-in-law. He saw Ace send him an thumbs up signal as if he got the message, and raced toward the south barn, while he ventured toward the stable battling the strong elements. "NANCY!!!"

The wind was his only answer and the rain pounded on his clothes, damping them.

"NANCY!" Flint cried out again for his sister, his heart pounding at its fullest. He grew intensely worried. She knew the storms, she knew not to get caught in them, then why on earth did she do this? Questions whirled in his head, but he shoved them away, heading toward the stable.

The greeting of frightened animals came to his ears. The horses had become restless, and he knew that meant trouble. The wind picked up, creating a sound that chilled his very soul. He checked the stalls, while he passed each one. "Nancy?" he cried out again in the barn, and again no answer came.

A neigh came from his right and he turned his head to get a glimpse of Wilma who shook hers repeatedly.

"Easy girl," Flint soothed, walking over and petting the horse to calm her down. But his eyes widened, catching glimpse of the stall next to his beloved horse. Empty! Pegasus's stall was empty! Fear filled his eyes. She had gone out in this weather! He was going to kill her! If he had Cover Girl's Wolverine at that same moment, she would have been run over five times! Walking into the stall, he grabbed Wilma's saddle and placed it on her back, buckling it, He had to find her! He had to find his sister!

Mounting the mare, he felt the horse's muscles tense from underneath him, knowing that she did not want to venture out in this blustery weather.

Wilma suddenly reared up, frightened from the thunder that came crashing down from outside.

"Easy girl." Flint tried to gain control of the animal. He turned his head around, getting ready to meet the floor, but didn't. His quick eye caught on something brown in the next stall and his heart rate raced. "Nancy!" He jumped off Wilma, and rushed to Pegasus's stall, opening the gate and dashed inside, finding his sister curled in a small ball, fast asleep on a small mount of hay. He bent down, touching gently her cheek. "Nan?"

Nancy slightly began to stir. "Brad?" her faint voice cried out.

"Nancy, wake up, please," Flint gently gathered her in his arms, holding her close.

"Dash?" her raspy voice came like music to his ears.

"I'm right here," Flint said gently, kissing her on the head, holding her tighter. "I'm right here."

Nancy slowly opened her brown eyes and looked up at his identical ones. "Where's Brad?" she asked faintly, trying to stir fully awake.

"Out looking for you," Flint answered her, "Nan, he's worried sick!"

"I didn't mean to get him worried," Nancy told him, closing her eyes and leaning against his dampened shirt.

"Shh, it's all right now." Flint cradled her in his arms, like he used to when she was only three. He glanced around and then looked right into her features. " What were you doing out here? Where's Peg?"

Nancy's entire body stiffened. "Dash, please don't ask me that question," her voice gave off a frightened tone.

"Nancy, this is me, Dashie. Tell me what is going on?" Flint asked her softly. "Something is wrong and I can feel it."

"I sold her," Nancy answered him, a tear sliding down her cheek.

The thunder once again roared and the horses became more frightened of the storm.

"What! Why?" Flint asked again, trying to get to the bottom of all this. The vibrator on his cell phone started once again and once again he ignored it.

"II needed to pay off the farm's bills," came the answer, so soft, so far away, as his sister clutched him tightly. "Please, don't be mad. Don't get mad at him, please."

Flint held her closer and kissed her forehead. "Mad at who? Brad?" He felt her stiffen at the mention of her husband's name. "Nancy, has Brad been gone a lot?"

"Yes," Nancy answered in a small voice.

"Has he been gambling?" he asked gently, already wanting to bury the ex-Joe member.

"Please, don't let me answer that," Nancy plead, looking at him straight into his eyes.

Flint glanced down at her and right into her eyes which betrayed her answer. He knew it! Ace was dead meat! He then dared to ask one more question that had been in his head for weeks. "Did Brad take Wilma?"

Nancy was quiet, withdrawn, and barely now looking at him.

He kissed her on the head once again, and picked her up in his arms. The wind blew fierce against the stable and they listened to its power in silence.

"Let's take you home," he told her gently, walking out of Pegasus's stall, and headed out of the stables. His features turned hard and his own muscles tensed. Quickly he raced out of the stables and toward the farmhouse, the large droplets of rain falling on them both.

"Dash, ple-ease don't be angry," Nancy requested, holding on while he marched on the front porch steps. "It's my fault!"

He didn't listen to her, but banged the door open with his boot. "Allie!" He cried out into the house, walking inside.

Cayden rushed up to them. "Aunt Nancy, are you all right?" Jaye was no where to be found.

"I'm fine, if Dashie finally puts me down!" Nancy said, still in her brother's strong arms.

Flint placed her on the ground, rubbing her back. "You need to change," he requested, glancing up and down her wet clothing.

"So do you!" She pointed to his damp clothes.

"Allie will have something for you," Flint replied, then looked at his son. "Where is she?" he asked, before he called out his wife's name once more. "Allie!"

"She went out to open the storm cellar. There's a tornado headed our way. She also said something about letting the horses out of the stable," Cayden said urgently. "She wouldn't let me go with her."

"Damn it!" Flint growled, starting to head out the door. "Cayden, get your Aunt Nancy some warm clothes! And some for me and for Uncle Brad too! Then head for the shelter! Got it?"

"Dash—" Nancy touched his shoulder. "Let me—"

"No," he said strictly. "I don't want you sick." His eyes turned soft. "Now go."

Nancy nodded, turned and raced up the stairs, Cayden following her.

Flint opened the hallway closet, grabbed some rain gear and once again set out on foot. He glanced to his right and left, seeing if he could spot Ace or Jaye, and found no trace of either of them. He raced toward the stables first, checking there. Nothing. He rushed in and started opening stalls. "Yiahh!" He slapped the horses, getting them at a run, and letting them loose. He kept opening, stall after stall, letting all of the animals out. Finally, he let the last horse free from its small home.

Heading out of the barn, toward the storm cellar, he collided with a mass, sending both to the ground. Mud covered his eyes. "Allie!" he cried out, his eyesight blurry.

"No," Ace said. "Don't tell me your wife's lost too?"

Flint wiped the mud off his face and found the air pilot's muddied one. He buried his anger he felt inside for the other man at that moment. More was at state. "Cayden said she went out to the cellar," he growled. "When I get my hands on her, Mrs. Faireborn is dead meat!" He frowned, standing up. "I found Nancy, she's fine."

Relief flooded out of the pilot's face. "Come on. I'll help you look," Ace told him and helped him up which was hard in this weather.

"Let's go," Flint grabbed hold of the pilot and pulled him along, keeping each other from falling down from the strong winds. He wanted nothing more then to have his fist thrown on the handsome face next to his, but he kept his anger in check. "She could be looking for that mangy cat too!"

Sure enough, Jaye came out of the south barn carrying the kitten and had the bottle-fed calf on a leash, trying to lead it to the storm cellar.

Cassie and Donatello were following her.

Flint raced toward his wife, half dragging Ace with him. "Alison!" he cried out. He picked up the calf in his arms. "Move!" He commanded, the wind turning deadly, while they headed for the shelter.

Ace helped Jaye get into the cellar. "Nan..." Ace said and rushed over to his wife, holding her tightly.

Jaye soaking wet, placed the kitten down, glancing about her.

Cayden had turned on the police scanner-weather radio, listening to the newscast.

Flint came down the steps, letting the calf down gently. The dogs rushed right behind him. He turned and started shutting the door.

"You're soaked!" Nancy stated to her husband, letting him go. She reached and grabbed the extra clothing provisions. "I brought plenty." She handed Ace some of Flint's P. T. G. I. J.OE clothing, "Allie," she called over to her sister-in-law. "Here, you'll get sick if you don't change!"

Jaye went behind the partition they had set up there years ago and quickly changed.

Ace quickly changed while Jaye was behind the partition.

Cayden handed his father a set of clothes and pointed for him to go behind the partition and change.

Flint nodded. "Thanks." He sneezed and walked towards the partition. "Got room for one more?" he teased, peeking from the corner. "Hmm, I like what I see." A towel flew through the air and smacked him right in the back of the head. "Nancy!" he scolded, shaking his head.

Jaye laughed and moved over to make more room for her husband.

Ace changed and then went to make sure all the batteries for the lights worked.

Nancy took out some food provisions, and Cayden helped take care of the animals. Soon, they all settled in for the long wait until the sky turned blue once again.


	8. Chapter 8

Jaye walked up the stairs and into the bedroom she shared with her husband of sixteen years. She saw him packing his bag quickly. She stood by the doorway, knowing what was going on. He was leaving again on another 'business' trip. "So what's the business this time? How long are you going to be gone? Are you going to bother with the little things while you're gone such as calling me? You seem to forget that when you go on these little trips," she said with fire.

"Turning into Hector Ramirez on me?" Flint asked with a smidgen of a tease, putting another suit in the small suitcase. He closed the suitcase and looked at his wife. "I'm heading to New York for the Farmer's Market meeting."

"They don't call you on the spur of the moment for that meeting, Dash." Jaye said, her voice indicating that she did not like the fact that he was teasing her. It was an insult.

"I'm sorry, Honey," Flint said, walking over and wrapping his arms around her, kissing her on the forehead. "I should had told you about the meeting, but I must've forgotten all about it as they called me to double check my reservations for the hotel room." His heart rate quickened in his chest. 'Duke, you are so dead.' he thought to himself.

Donatello walked into the bedroom, sniffing around. He sat his large rear down, and panted at the couple, tilting his head, thinking if he would get a glimpse of the show.

"But I don't want you to go," Jaye argued. "I want you to stay here with me."

"I want to stay with you too, Allie," Flint said truthfully, "But I also need to go these meetings, so we can both have a life." He glanced at her with a small smile.

Jaye turned away. "Who is she?" She was still in his embrace.

"Who is who?" Flint asked, giving her a puzzled expression.

"The woman you are going to see," Jaye said, her voice sounded devastated.

"W-woo-woman!" Flint stuttered, dropping his hold with surprise. "What!"

Jaye started to cry softly. "The one that's taking my place."

Flint gently wiped her tears with his thumb. "Allie," he said gently, soothingly. "There's no other woman. Honest." He looked deeply into her green sorrowful eyes.

"Then stay home with me. Please. I need you here," Jaye told him, almost begging.

His heart became torn watching the tears leave those green eyes. He wrapped his arms around her once again and held her close, gently swaying them both. "It's only a few days, I promise."

"But we need you here. I need you here," Jaye said into his chest, not making eye contact.

He felt guilty keeping the secret from her, but if she knew what kind of meeting he was really going to, she would be livid. He held her tighter. "Allie, you are a remarkable women, you are more then capable running this whole farm on your own. And besides, you have a very smart fifteen year old and a cool sister-in-law with her husband to help you."

"But it's not the same. I need you," she said then shut up before she said too much.

"Allie, are you feeling all right?" Flint asked concerned, now getting more worried.

"Ummm...yeah I'm fine," Jaye said, trying to get away from him.

"Tell me what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'm just really tired." She told him. "You better get going. You'll miss your flight." He could tell by her words that there was more too it and that she really didn't want him to go.

"With you, it's never nothing," Flint stated, taking her hand and leading her to the bed, sitting her slowly down. "The morning sickness is worse than when you were pregnant with Cayden, isn't it?"

Jaye only nodded.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, then pulled down the sheets, and gently laid her head down on the pillow, covering her up. "Allie, you need some rest," he stated with great care, stroking her hair slowly, raking it with his fingers. "Now, while I'm gone, I want you to do nothing, and no arguments."

"But there's so much to do with the storm clean up, the cow calving, the bottle baby, and all the other stuff around here. We don't have enough men. I have to help," Jaye told him trying to sit back up.

Flint pushed her back down. "Cayden, Nancy and Brad are helping. There's plenty of help with the workers, and we've been through storms before."

"Alright. But I'm not staying in bed," Jaye said. "I'll run things from the house." She got up and headed down the stairs.

"Alison!" Flint's voice shouted from the second floor. "Get back here and into bed!"

Cayden stuck his head out from his bedroom. "What's going on, Dad?"

Flint raced down the stairs, while answering his son, "Your Mother!" He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and glanced around. "Allie! Where are you?"

Cayden followed his father down the stairs. "What about my mother?" Though no answer came from Jaye.

Flint felt his anger rising, looking around for his escapee. "She's not feeling well." He looked at his son. "Morning sickness." He headed towards the kitchen. "And she won't stay in BED!" The last word echoed around the house.

Cayden put his hand on his father's shoulder. "Dad, she'll be fine. I'll keep an eye on her and if she's showing any signs of stress, then I'll make her come in the house."

"Or get your Aunt Nancy after her, she knows better then to cross with the evil plastic things queen," Flint chuckled. He glanced around, trying to spot his wife, but knew she was in hiding. He patted his son on the shoulder, then raced up the stairs, grabbed the suitcase and came down quickly, heading for the door. "Well, you two have fun." He bided his son goodbye, then yelled, "BYE, ALLIE!" Before he left the house, closing the door behind him.

The door swung open and Jaye hurried out of the house. "Dash!" she called out almost urgently.

Flint turned, watching her come down the porch steps. "Yes, my little crazy Scottish woman who should be in bed?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. "Come back to me safe," she said to him. He could hear the fear in her voice. This was something they had done since they were first married when he had to leave her behind.

"You know I always do, nothing can keep me from you," Flint said lovingly, bending down and kissing her, while wrapping his own arms around her waist, holding her close.

As the kiss broke, Jaye looked deep into his brown eyes. "I love you."

"No you don't, you love Brutus more than me." He gave her a huge grin, even making his slightest newly formed wrinkles dance. "And I'm not even the person who gave him to you," he finished, capturing her lips once again before she could reply.

Jaye deepened the kiss with promises of what would be awaiting him when he returned.

"Don't you two ever stop?" came a voice right near them. "There's a teenager present!"

Flint broke the kiss, but still held his wife in his arms, turning towards a sun touched face Nancy slowly walking while leading a brown dapple horse, one he had never seen before. "I don't know even the meaning of the word," he teased his sister.

Nancy instead of answering him with words, stuck her tongue out at him.

Jaye kissed him again and let him go. "You better go and don't forget to call me."

"Don't forget to buy me something," Cayden called out with a big grin on his face.

"Orders, orders, orders," Flint playfully rolled his eyes, waved goodbye to them, got in his truck, and skidded away.

Cayden waved at the car until it disappeared down the driveway and then went into the house.

Jaye watched him until she could no longer see his truck. She turned and started to sob a little as she headed towards the barn where the bottle baby was.

"Come on, Cherokee," Nancy tugged on the horse's lead, making the animal start to follow her. She followed her sister-in-law toward the barn, The perspiration from the heat, stung the back of her neck. She led the horse close to the red building, passing a large water barrel. Suddenly the horse reared up from fright, knocking her down on the ground.

Cherokee reared again, this time pounding the ground with her hooves.

"Easy." Nancy slowly stood on her feet. She patted the animal's neck, soothing the petrified horse. But every hair on the back of her neck stood up, discovering what had spooked the horse, a snake. "Easy," she said again, trying not to make any sudden movements. "Al-Allie!"

Jaye came running out of the barn, a pole with a hook in her hand since she was going to bring down some extra hosing from high up in the barn. "WHAT?!"

Nancy held on to Cherokee, barely not moving, her face turned to a pale peach color. "Don't come closer!" her voice whispered. "Snake."

Jaye looked at the snake. "Slowly back away." She told her sister-in-law as she slowly walked closer, hooked pole in hand.

"Allie, I can't," Nancy stated. "If I move, Cherokee will bolt." She glanced at the ex-Joe, knowing that is the horse did any sudden moves, the snake would strike.

Jaye nodded and continued to move forward. She got in front of the horse and started to pick up the snake when it struck, biting her in the shin.

"ALLIE!"

Jaye growled and turned the hook around and stick it through the snake's head.

"Now, can you tell me why you decided to play Jeff Corbin?" Nancy asked, her features pale, glancing down at the dead snake.

"Because my pistol is in the house," Jaye said. looking down at the snake. "Go get a bag. We'll need to take it with us." She said as she got down on one knee and looked at the bite.

Nancy went to the barn and returned with a seed bag for the snake. "Here."

Jaye picked up the snake and put it in the sack. "I guess we better go huh?"

Nancy nodded, holding on to the horse's reins. She glanced to her right, spotting her husband rushing towards them at full gallop. "Brad can drive faster, he can take you there quicker."

"I'd rather you took me," Jaye said.

"I'm sorry, but you know I can't go there," Nancy replied, her voice breaking. She mounting the horse, ready to ride out of there, her entire body trembling. "B-Brad can take you."

Jaye walked away. "Forget it. I'll take myself."

Nancy took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to hide the panic she had inside. "Allie, wait." She dismounted the horse and raced to her sister- in-law.

"No. It's fine," Jaye said as she went to the car.

"Brad!" Nancy yelled to her husband, watching him near them with his horse. "Allie got bit by a snake!"

"What?!" Ace exclaimed and rode towards them faster.

Jaye tossed the dead snake into the back seat and started to climb in.

"Can you drive? You're faster!" Nancy hollered, shaking off her fear of hospitals and racing towards the house at top while calling out from over her shoulder. "Allie, you drive and I'll tell Dash!!!" She bounded up the porch steps. "Cayden!" she cried out, but spotted him playing some video games, and before the teenager knew what was happening, she grabbed him by the arm, and started running back towards the car, her heart thumping.

They spotted already Ace in the driver's seat while Jaye was yelling at him in Gaelic.

Ace just ignored Jaye which seemed to fuel her fire even more.

"What's going on?" Cayden asked as he was ushered to the car.

Nancy got in the backseat, next to her nephew. "GO! GO! GO!!!" The car jerked forward, making them all be pushed backwards.

"Why is there a snake in a sack back here?" Cayden asked as Jaye continued to curse at them all in several different languages.

"Your mother got bit by a snake," Ace said as he drove faster at top speed.

"BRAD! Look out for the cows in the road!" Nancy's backseat driving came on full throttle, which caused the car to jerk left and right, making everyone bounce everywhere, but none of the cows were harmed, but extremely angry apparently as the bull started chasing the car.

Cayden looked from the backseat window. "Hamburgers six o'clock! Coming in fast!"

"Talk about your—" Nancy went to say when the car jerked suddenly to the left, leaving the property. "your fast food."

"Hang on there, Allie," Ace said. "I'll have you to the hospital in no time."

Jaye quieted down.

Nancy glanced at the other woman, who apparently just stared out the window, ignoring everyone. She turned her head to the backseat window, looking out, starting to feel the air conditioner. Her eyes started to drift off and she jerked awake. She glanced at the rearview mirror, catching a glimpse of her husband watching her, and once again she turned toward the window and then the next minute felt someone stroking her hair, and felt no longer the car moving.

"You awake now, Honeybear?" Ace asked his beloved.

Nancy slowly rose her head from the backseat. "I didn't make it, did I?" she asked, looking into his blue eyes. "Because there is an angel right over me."

Ace grinned. "We're here. I already took Allie inside and Cayden's with her."

"Well, that's probably why the parking lot is all quiet," Nancy pointed out with a slight smile. "Unless we all didn't make it and now God has to live with her hormones for all eternity!" Her smile vanished from her features very suddenly and the tears started without warning. "Brad, the snake—" Her soft sobbing covered the rest of the words.

"Shhh..." Ace said pulling her close. "She'll be all right. She's a fighter."

Nancy trembled uncontrollably. "The snake was going after me and Cherokee," she murmured, closing her eyes tightly, shutting the image out of her head.

"Come on. Let's get inside so we will know what the doctors have to say," Ace said.

"It wasn't a copperhead," she informed him. "I didn't see the yellow color on the back." She slowly got out of the car. "Maybe I should stay here, she's angry with me anyway, it may get worse in there."

"No, you need to come inside," Ace said and gently ushered her into the Hospital.

Nancy held on to his arm. "Are you angry?" she asked him, not glancing toward him to see his features. She was afraid of the answer. They rounded a corner, passing three nurses all who were shaking their heads and mumbling something about never again.

"Of course not," Ace told her.

Nancy wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned against him. Her eyes try to cover her fear from being in the hospital, even though this time she wasn't the patient. She kissed quickly him on the cheek, catching him by surprise.

He smiled. "Thanks." He sat her down in a chair in the waiting area next to Cayden. "Where's your Mother?"

"In the room with the doctor," Cayden answered.

"She'll be fine," Nancy assured her nephew. "I saw the snake, it wasn't a copperhead. Your Mom was trying to get to it, before it got to me and Cherokee."

They sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity when the doctor finally came out from the exam room.

Ace stood up and shook the doctor's hand. "How is she?"

"She'll be sick for a couple of days but the venom is not lethal to humans," the doctor told them. "It was a Yellow Belly Racer. The venom is lethal to small animals but in humans it just makes them very ill."

Nancy nodded, remaining quiet.

"She's sedated. Why don't you three go home. You can see her in the morning," the doctor suggested. "She'll be here for a couple of days."

Ace nodded. "Come on, you two. Let's go home."


	9. Chapter 9

Cayden was finishing up with straightening the house when he heard a vehicle pull up to the house from the sound of tires on the gravel. He rushed outside thinking they were home with his mother who had spent the last few days in the hospital, too sick to even pull her normal antics there. He stopped when he saw his father climb out of his truck. His mother, aunt and uncle were still not back.

"Hi, Danny," Flint waved at his son, grabbed his briefcase and started heading for the porch.

"Ummm...Dad can you help me with the bottle calf?" Cayden asked. He knew his mother didn't want his father to know about the hospital. She wasn't going to be thrilled that Flint came home a day early.

Flint's smile vanished. He knew by his son's tone of voice that something was afoot. "Cayden, what did she do now?" he asked, storming up the porch steps and looking into the youth's eyes, looking for the truth.

"Nothing." Cayden said, turning away from his father. "I need to go feed the baby calf." He tried to walk away hoping his father followed him.

"Hold it." Flint jogged several steps and grabbed his son by the arm, whirling him around. "Cayden, you must be the worse liar on the planet," he said to him. "Now, tell me what is wrong, or should I call your Mother? Who is supposed to be in the house..."

"Ummm...she's not in there," Cayden said.

"Then I will ask you this, where is she?" Flint asked sternly, his brown eyes filling with fire, the one thing his son could not handle and could unleash all secrets.

"Coming up the road now with Uncle Brad and Aunt Nancy," Cayden answered, sweat beading on his forehead.

Flint turned around, getting a glimpse of Nancy's blue Blazer driving up the gravel driveway, and parking slowly next to his own car. He frowned while watching them, moving their heads back and forth. Oh yes, something was indeed up. He walked briskly toward the vehicle, before any of them had any chance of escape, yanked the door open and gave a nice imitation of a smile. "Hello."

Nancy gulped from the back seat, and wearily glanced at her husband who was in the driver's seat. "Dashie! Yo-your home early. Wh-hat a surprise!"

Jaye pulled the pant leg of her jeans down to insure that her bite was covered. "Hi, Honey. What are you doing home so early?"

Ace looked to his wife with an "Uh oh" look.

Flint extended his hand, while eyeing all of their faces. "Well, let's see who was the person who wanted me to stay before, crying in my arms?" He read their faces, finding them all nervous looking. Oh, yes, something was indeed amiss and he was going to find out.

"Aww, Donatello was going to miss you!?" Nancy spoke from the backseat, not getting out of the car.

Flint cleared his throat. "No, it was a Faireborn who was going to miss me." He smiled cunningly at his wife while his hand remained in position, still empty and accepted.

Jaye took his offered hand and climbed out and hugged her husband.

"Ahh, I see this is where we left off," Flint chuckled, bending down and kissing her tenderly.

She kissed him back. "Let's go inside. I'll fix you something to drink."

"I would love a drink, I'm parched from the long drive from the airport," Flint wrapped an arm around her waist.

Nancy slowly and timidly got out of the car, walking around and stood next to the driver side. "Come out," she mouthed to Ace, who continued to grip the wheel as if driving a Cobra Hiss Tank for the first time.

Ace slowly climbed out and stood next to his wife.

Jaye lead Flint up the steps of the house.

Flint glanced over his shoulder to his son and the other couple. "Well, aren't you coming in, or staying out here in this hot weather?"

Nancy started walking, but noticed her husband did not budge from his position. She heaved a sigh, walked back, this time around Ace, placed her hand on his back and gently shoved him forward. "I'm going to use you as a shield when he find out, all right?"

"No that's all right. Nancy and I have some work to do at our house," Ace said and turned and started to pull his wife away.

"Come on, Dash," Jaye said as she lead him into the house.

"I'm going to go check the calf," Cayden said and quickly rushed off.

"Harriet said she was going to stop by," Nancy quickly added, being let away back to the car.

"Freeze!" Flint authoritative voice created icicles in the middle of hot autumn day. "Brad, Nancy, you should come inside."

"Dash, leave them alone. They've had a long day," Jaye demanded.

Ace and Nancy stopped dead in their tracks and looked back to the warrant officer.

"Oh really?" Flint asked with great interest towards his nervous looking wife, and then back to his sister and her Joe husband. "I would love to hear it."

Nancy gulped, glancing up at her husband, waiting for his reply. She squeezed his hand, knowing that he did not want to enter the Faireborn farmhouse no more then she did. "We can't leave her alone," she whispered.

"Fine," Ace said and walked toward them.

"Dash, you just get home to me and you want company?" Jaye asked slightly annoyed.

"Allie, you and I are going to be very alone tonight, since Brad and Nancy are having Cayden sleep over their house tonight," Flint informed her, taking her inside the house and right to the living room, setting her on the couch.

The door closed and Nancy with Ace walked in the room, not daring to sit.

"They are?" Jaye asked. "That's nice of them."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say," Ace said nervously.

"Can we take him now and leave you two to play?" Nancy asked, her brown eyes dancing with slight fear.

Flint walked toward the other couple, his own brown eyes glimmering. "Why the hurry?" he asked, then turned to his wife, and back to them. "Are you three hiding something?"

They all looked at each other and the same instant shook their heads. "Us? No. No!" they simultaneously protested.

"Are you two going to stand in front of my front door like a pair of scarecrows or what?" Flint asked, glancing back and forth from the pilot to his sister.

"Brad needs to get Nancy home. She's not feeling too well," Jaye said covering her tracks.

"What!" Flint looked at his sister, watching her turn white. "Nan?" He placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling her tremble from his touch. "You all right?"

Nancy nodded slowly. "I-I think so."

"What happened?" Flint asked, now staring at all their faces. "Where were the three of you coming from?"

"From town," Jaye answered. "She passed out."

"Let me get her home," Ace said, not wanting to be there anymore.

"She passed out!" Flint said very loudly in shock. He carefully studied his sister's face that had turn almost pure white.

"Dash, it-its nothing," Nancy tried to explain, hoping he would not find the real reason. She glanced at Jaye then at Ace.

Flint didn't answer her, but grabbed hold of Ace's shirt and yanked him out of the house, his face filled with anger. He let the door close on its own, listening to the bang it created from the force, and led Ace to the far corner of the porch and slammed him against the wall. He eyed the pilot with a brotherly protective face. "Remember when I said at your wedding there will be hell to pay if you hurt her? Well, it's time!"

"Dash..." Ace said trying to break free from his hold. "I didn't do anything to her. Trust me."

"Trust you?" Flint growled, his eyes shooting little Sky Striker missiles. "Trust the man who leaves her alone for days?" He slightly chuckled at the pilot's face. "What? You thought I could not notice?" He gripped him tighter.

Jaye ran out of the house as fast as he injured leg could take her. "Dash, let go of him," she yelled.

"I haven't left her alone like that in weeks. I'm working on it, all right. She is the most important thing in the world to me!" Ace yelled at him.

"Dash, he didn't do anything. It wasn't Nancy. It was me!!!" Jaye hollered.

Flint still continued to hold his grip, but turned to his wife. "You?" he asked, his voice filled with hurt from her lie. "Allie, get inside right now."

Nancy walked out, her heart pounded staring at the scene. "Dash, please," she pleaded him.

"Both of you in the house, I need to have a little chat with Bradley." Flint didn't let go of his hold.

"Dash, please..." Jaye said but she knew not to argue and went inside. "Come on, Nancy."

"Dash, let me go. You don't need to force me to stay. I won't leave," Ace told him honestly.

Nancy stood still, her brown eyes watching her brother and her husband. Worry surrounded her and she felt a tug, turning she found Jaye, leading her away.

Flint watched them enter the old farmhouse, listening to the door shut close, then satisfied, he let go of the other man. "I want to know what the hell is going on, Brad?" he asked with authority. "For months now I've seen something change in my sister, and you too. I want to know what!"

"This is between your sister and I. It is none of your business," Ace told him standing his ground. "I don't interfere with you and Allie."

"My sister is my business!" Flint growled, never leaving the pilot's eyes. "Especially when it comes to her being very upset because she sold her horse!"

"What?" Ace asked in total shock. "She did _what?_"

Flint glared at his brother-in-law. "Like you didn't know," he mumbled through his teeth. "But the question comes to mind is why she sold Pegasus?" He crossed his arms, waiting for the answer.

"I...I have a problem. But I'm working on it. We're working on it. I'm trying to get better but it's hard to fight the need, the desire to do it," Ace admitted, tears starting to water his eyes.

"A problem?" Flint whispered though his voice had a hint of fire. He once again grabbed the other man and slammed him against the wall. His eyes filled with rage, understanding the 'problem' he snarled, "I should had known your gambling problem would destroy you! But I didn't know it would also cost you more then you ever lost in a card game! Your wife!"

The tears started to fall down his cheeks, a sight that Flint had never seen before in him. "I'm fighting it Dash, with all that I am. She's helping me. I need help, I know I do."

"I can see in her eyes that she is trying to help you," Flint said to him, his voice turning softer. He slowly let go of the man's shirt. "And knowing my sister, she sold more then her horse, didn't she?"

"I didn't know about her horse. I thought it was getting shoed or something. But when I found out about her dolls, I knew I had to stop. I've been trying, really I have," Ace said genuinely.

"She sold her dolls?" Flint asked in pure astonishment. His eyes widened, realizing how deep the situation was. "Trying? Really?" His tone changed again. "I don't believe you. Even as a Joe—the betting pools, the gambling parties! You could not even stop when Hawk asked you too. Remember?"

"It's true. I haven't gambled in weeks. I've been coming home every night and helping around the house or on the farm," Ace said. "I don't want to lose her. She's my life. She's all I've got."

"Weeks won't cut it," Flint told him, then sighed. "Why didn't you come to me with this? I could had helped."

"Because this is personal. It's something between me and my wife." He looked away. "It's my battle to win," he sighed. "And I was embarrassed."

"We've been on the same team for almost twenty years, Brad. You know quite well even at the smallest battles, you cannot fight alone." Flint patted him on the shoulder.

Ace managed a smile. "You're right. But right now your wife needs you. Let me gather up mine and Cayden and leave you two alone."

"Oh, yes, I have to deal with my little fibbing Scot, don't I?" Flint nodded to his brother-in-law.

"Don't be mad at her. She just didn't want you to worry about her is all," Ace said, patting him on the shoulder. "Come on."

"Brad, when I leave for a meeting, leaving my pregnant wife alone for a few days, I always tend to worry," Flint said, started to head toward the door. "You two can stand back from the door now!" he called out, making sure the two wives in the house heard him loud and clear. He opened the door, and walked into the living room.

Nancy paled from his features, and she slowly sat down in the chair, before she really passed out.

"Lucy, you got some explaining to do," Flint said, crossing his arms and looking straight at his wife.

"I...ummm..." Jaye stammered.

"Come on Nancy," Ace said as he helped his wife up from the chair. "Let's leave the two of them alone. We can take Cayden out for pizza." He led her out of the house.

Jaye looked at her husband. "I...I'm sorry."

Flint walked over to where she stood, took her arm, sat her on the couch, before he sat next to her. "So let me guess, Nancy didn't pass out."

Jaye shook her head no. Her head was bowed and she didn't look at him.

"So, did you pass out?" he asked in a more gentle tone.

She shook her head no. "I...ummmm..."

"You can tell me, or should I call Nancy?" Flint sent her a half smile, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I got bit by a snake," she said softly.

"What!" Flint almost shouted. He blinked several times. "Again, huh?" He pulled her closer. "When will you learn to leave those snakes alone?"

"It spooked Cherokee and was going after Nancy. I had to get it away from them." She pulled up her pant leg and pulled the side of the bandage away from the wound. It was swollen and discolored. "It was a Yellow Belly Racer."

"Why did you go near it?" Flint asked, now feeling his temperature rise. "Why didn't you just get the gun or call one of the workers?"

"The workers weren't around and the gun was inside the house and it was next to the south barn. It would have struck before I got back with it," Jaye explained as she covered the wound back up.

"So you thought of playing hero," Flint said with stale tone, dropping his arm and standing up. "You should had left it alone. It would had not attacked if not threatened."

"How do you know!" You weren't here!" Jaye exclaimed and stood up to storm out of the room.

With a quick stride, he grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around to face him. "I know! I lived my whole life on this farm and so has Nancy!" Flint told her, his anger in check. "I know I can't be here every second and I want to be. But I don't want to have my wife playing G. I. Joe and getting hurt, not to mention my unborn child! What happened if it was a copperhead? Huh? Did you think of that? I don't want you to be dead, Allie! Not you or the little peanut!"

"Dash, it was going to strike!" Jaye countered. "I'm not stupid. I've lived here for fifteen years!"

Flint glanced down at her green eyes, before wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. "I know you're not stupid," he stated, closing his eyes. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'm fine. The doctors told me it's mostly through my system," Jaye told him, laying her head against his chest.

"And everything else is all right?" Flint asked. "Peanut too?" He held her tighter.

"They kept me for two days to make sure," she said softly.

"Why didn't you call me?" Flint asked, holding now her face with both his hands, making her tilt her face toward his eyes. "Why didn't Nancy call me? Or Brad?"

"I didn't want you to worry while you were at the meetings. I was too sick to call. I've been in bed since right after you left."

"Well of course you were too sick to call from that snake bite!" Flint stated. "But you could had Nancy or Brad call!"

"I didn't want you to worry. You had a meeting. You couldn't come until that was done," she told him. "I'm sorry."

"Allie, you are more important to me then some meeting," Flint told her truthfully, caressing her cheek lightly. "You know that."

"No, Dash. I don't." Jaye said tears filling her eyes.

"What do you mean you don't know that?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"You leave me when you get those reminder calls about those meetings. I ask you to stay. I practically beg you to stay but you don't," Jaye said, sobbing slightly.

"Now its my turn to apologize, I am very sorry, Allie," he said, his voice soft and gentle. "This meeting was extremely important for us, ...and the farm." He kissed her brow, but didn't tell her how important it was. He held the secret inside of telling her about that day where he almost lost his own life to save her uncle's, who was one of the Cobra high in command.

Jaye hugged him tightly. "I didn't do anything to Henry at all."

"W-w-what?" Flint stuttered, his eyes growing wide. "Nothing? No punching him in the nose? Or locking him in the closet, or even chase him down the hallways with a needle?"

"Nope," Jaye said. "I thought I was going to vomit out my spleen the first day."

"Aww, my poor Allie," Flint said, stroking her hair. "You, my dear, were very brave." He kissed her forehead, then picked her up, holding her close to his chest. "You also knew about Brad's and Nancy's problems too, didn't you?"

Jaye nodded. "I promised Nan that I wouldn't tell." She leaned her head against his chest.

"I should spank both of you!" he slightly tried to joke, starting to carry her out of the living room and up the stairs. "But right now I'm thinking more of a bubble bath, some R&R, a good nice dinner provided by Chef Flint and some alone time with my wife." He made his way up the stairs, and glanced down to see her eyes closed. "By the way," he whispered so softly that he knew she couldn't hear. "You are so grounded." He chuckled and closed the bedroom door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Anger began to rise within his entire body, much warmer then the sun's hot rays that surrounded him. _How could she!_ he thought, his stride turning into a faster pace. How could she make a decision without him! She could of course, but not when it came to the farmhands! There were ten of them total— nine now. The Harvest season was almost upon them, if they had any crops to harvest from the dry summer, and the burning flames that the sun gave them. He had not imagined any other season like this. Now it was late autumn, and yet the heat still thrived! Sweat tickled his nape, and he ignored it. Flint's face turned into a deep frown while thinking. How was he going to replace the farmhand so late in the season? Of course he blamed her hormones, she had become more cranky by each passing month. Even poor Nancy had been caught in the fire once or twice. Ace even threatened he was going to grab her and drop her off Cobra Island, leaving her there! A six month pregnant Jaye was more then even Cobra could handle.

He jumped the porch steps, banged the door and found her eating a large canister of pumpkin with artichokes and some ice cream, all at once. His stomach turned. He stopped in front of her, his eyes blazing. "Tell me," he said in controlled anger, "Just tell me why you let go of Roger when I need him to operate the machine for the corn?"

"I have my reasons." Jaye said after she swallowed. "It's done and over with. No need to discuss it now."

"Firing one of our workers is something to discuss right now!" Flint disagreed with his wife, sitting down right across. "Roger was one of the best we had! He knows farming inside and out!"

"I know that!" Jaye shot back at him. "I knows this farm well too!" She stood up.

Flint grabbed her by the arm and gently sat her back down. "Tell me why you had him fired?" he asked.

"It makes no difference now. It's done and over with," Jaye said and tried to get back up.

"It makes a lot of difference. I want to know the reason!" Flint retorted, his anger slightly rising.

"You'll just have to trust me," Jaye shouted back getting up off the chair and heading towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Flint jumped from his own chair, and easily maneuvered in front of her, blocking her way. "Allie, how can I trust you, if you don't tell me?"

She looked as if he had just slapped her. "Thanks a lot," she said with hurt filled words. "At least I know where I stand in your eyes now." She tried to get around him.

He blocked her. "I'm sorry it came out that way," he immediately apologized. "Allie, tell me, did he do something? Did he do something to you?"

"It's not worth it, Dash. Just let it go!" Jaye exclaimed. "Please."

"All right, you don't want to tell me the truth, maybe he will," Flint stated, now moving away from the door and toward the phone.

"Fine you really want to know!" Jaye yelled at him. "He was peeping in your sister's window while she was dressing. I caught him and when I said something to him he tried to hit me with a piece of wood. He missed and I kneed him in the crotch and fired him!" She turned to rush out of the house.

"_What_!" Flint said in a stunned voice. He couldn't believe it. "You could had immediately called me or Brad and we would had taken care of him!"

Jaye stopped and looked at him. "And I know just how you would have taken care of him Dash, and that's the reason I did not call either of you. Nancy doesn't even know. I couldn't bring myself to tell her."

"Yeah, you are right on how I would had taken care of him," Flint agreed to her words, raking his hair with his hands. "I'm glad that you didn't tell Nancy, she may not take it well. She dated Roger a few times, but found him as she says, no IQ higher then a frog's."

"Now do you trust me?" she asked with a hint of hurt.

Flint walked over and touched her shoulder. "Hey, I will always trust you, just don't keep things like that all by yourself, all right?"

She laid her head against his chest and started to sob slightly. "Damn these stupid hormones!"

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "It's all right, Dashie is here," he said soothingly. "Care to join me for some lunch?" He glanced down at her teary face. "But I'll just settle for a grilled cheese sandwich and some chips."

"Is that all you ever think about?" Jaye asked, her voice was tearful but he could also hear the teasing.

"Well, men are always hungry," Flint teased, leaning down and biting gently her ear. "See?"

Jaye jumped a little and laughed. "Alright, I'll fix us some grilled cheese sandwiches, chips and iced tea."

"Correction, I'll fix us some grilled cheese sandwich, but you can get the chips and ice te,." Flint stated wiggling his eyebrows up and down, causing both of them to laugh. He kissed her gently, then started grabbing the toast and cheese for the sandwiches, while whistling, _'A real American hero, G. I. Joe is there.'  
_  
Jaye chuckled as she got out the chips and then fixed them two glasses of sweet tea.

Flint put on the radio and started dancing while fixing up the sandwiches. In no time they had passed the time laughing, fixing lunch, and eating it. The conversation went from Cayden's school semester in college to the new baby and baby's room. All too soon, Flint stood up from the table, washed the dishes and was about to head out. "It's not too cold outside yet, why don't you go to Nancy's for the afternoon? The air will do you some good."

"That's a good idea," Jaye said. "I want to show her the paint cards for the baby's room, get her input." She stood up, rubbing her belly then a shocked expression came upon her face.

"What! What is it?" Flint cried out in pure panic, rushing over to her side, touching her stomach. "Is it the baby?" His eyes changed into fear. "Something's wrong!" He raced to the phone and immediately dialed. "Dancy, it's Nash! HURRY!" He hanged up before his sister on the other end could reply. He then dialed another number. "Henry, it's Allie, something wrong!"

The phone receiver dangled from the warrant officer's panic state and he raced back to his wife. "Don't worry, I'll take you to the hospital right away!" He began to lead her— more like shove— her out of the door.

"Dash, will you stop! I'm not going to the hospital!" Jaye growled at him.

"Wh-what? Why?" Flint asked bewildered, looking quite concern.

Jaye grabbed his hand and quickly put it against her belly. The baby was so small that this was the first time she or he could feel the baby kick. "That's why."

"It's moving! Kicking!" Flint cried excitedly.

"Yeah. Did you feel that?" Jaye asked, holding his hand to her slightly swollen belly as she looked at him.

"I sure did!" He let out a chuckle, feeling the slight movement. He bent down and kissed her passionately. "I love you, both of you."

"And we..." She put her hand over his tenderly. "Both love you."

"You better," he joked with a smile. "I better head to—" But his words were cut off as Dufus raced passed them, holding a blue piece of material. "Hey! Those are _my_ boxers!" He kissed Jaye quickly one last time, and then raced out the door, following the door. "Get back here you!!"

Jaye chuckled and headed out the door. She walked all the way to Nancy's, taking in the beautiful day. She walked up the steps and opened the door. But before she could say anything she was pushed inside so hard she hit the ground face first.

"Don't move, lady," a low snarling voice came next to her ear, rolling her around and her green eyes met the brown ones of one Roger Harris which still raged with anger from their last encounter. His brown hair was ruffled, and his mouth in a tight thin line.

"Allie!" Nancy screamed from the couch, standing up to help her sister-in-law.

Jaye's hand went to her swollen belly. She glared at Roger. "Get the hell out of here!!" she yelled as she started to get up.

"I will," Roger snarled, "With Nancy."

Nancy trembled, rushing to her best friend. She knelt down, touching her hand on Jaye's shoulder, helping her up. She glanced at Roger. "I-I'm not going anywhere," she tried to bravely say.

Jaye got to her feet and snarled at Roger. "You'll take her over my dead body!"

Roger glared at her. "Nancy, get the rope, and I'll have Mrs. Beret Pants tied up."

Nancy stood right next to the farmhand. "Please..."

"DO IT!!" Roger barked loudly, taking a step forward.

Nancy slowly nodded and headed toward the kitchen. She slightly turned, watching the man continue to look only at Jaye. She sent her a double blink, then entered the room, headed for the one of the drawers on an old cabinet, took out the rope. She glanced back towards the living room, watching them carefully while she picked up the phone receiver, and dialed Flint's cell. She let it ring, and left the message SOS, before placing back the receiver. A hand touched her own, and she let out a short scream.

"Now, Nancy, you are not callin' that airmess pilot, are you?" Roger asked her, his voice raspy.

"No!" Nancy immediately answered. "The receiver fell from before when you answered it." Her hand starting to tremble.

Roger took the rope from her hands. "Move," he ordered, grabbing her hand and shoved her toward the living room. They stopped short, finding the room now empty. "Come out!"

Nancy glanced around, not knowing where her sister-in-law had hid.

"Tell her to come out!" Roger snarled.

"Allie!" Nancy called out, her entire body trembling. She knew that the other woman was an ex- military personal, but Roger didn't. Or did he? Ace had been a friend with Roger close to four years now. Roger probably knew that Jaye, Flint and Ace were G. I. Joes.

"Come out now, or she dies!" Roger threatened, glancing left and right.

Jaye had activated the speaker that would go out to the barns, the houses and the vehicles. "Now, now Roger," Jaye said in a tsking voice. "You wouldn't hurt Nancy. I on the other hand, you can't stand. How about you come find me and if you do I'll give myself up." Her voice went over the speaker.

Nancy nervously glanced around, finally spotting a shadow near the office's door. It had to be her sister-in-law, but a tug on her hand jerked her to towards the front door, causing her to let out a small painful cry.

"That won't work, Mrs. Military!" Roger growled, his keen eyes searching. "I know you probably setting a trap. I'm too smart for you."

"Well, that's a shock," Nancy muttered, trying to pull away. "Let me go!" Her demand was another jerk towards the door and another cry escaped her throat.

"You have one minute to show yourself!" Roger demanded, holding Nancy's wrist in a tight grip.

Jaye peeking toward the living room, took Ace's baseball from his office and threw it at Roger, hitting him extremely hard in the back of the head.

Roger turned around and took one step forward, heading from the basketball's direction when something hard crashed onto his head, and he fell to his knees, before falling to the ground unconscious.

Nancy glanced down at the fallen man, trembling. Her heart pounded quickly in her chest. "Well, I finally found a way to use Brenna's ceramic doorstop." She looked down at the broken pieces. "Allie? Where are you?"

"I'm right here," Jaye said, walking out of the study. "Come on, we need to get out of here."

Nancy wasted no time. She grabbed Jaye's hand and glancing down at Roger, she noticed he began to stir awake. "He's waking! Hurry!" she raced to the front door and darted out of the house, pulling Jaye with her.

"Take the jeep and go get help. I have to go and call the police," Jaye said, starting to run toward the barns.

"No!" Nancy stated, grabbing her sister-in-law's wrist. "I'm not leaving you with him around! I called Dash and used the SOS code."

"Let's go to my house then and lock him out," Jaye said, rubbing her belly, a nice bruise forming on her forehead.

Nancy nodded, taking the other woman's hand. "Hurry," she urged, starting to head for the jeep, but a loud banging noise made both women stop cold.

"NANCY!" Roger's voice roared from the porch.

Jaye turned around then got in front of Nancy.

"Come with me Nancy! I know you love me!" Roger cried out, starting to head towards them.

Nancy's features turned deathly pale. "Al—" Her voice was drowned by the thundering sound of hooves coming from their right. She turned and spotted Flint and Ace racing at top speed on two horses, one black, one white. Wilma and Pegasus! _PEGASUS!_ her mind screamed, watching her horse come near them.

Roger turned to the sound and uttered a curse under his breath, then ran as fast as he could.

Ace jumped off his horse and checked on his wife.

"Not so fast, Roger!" Flint bellowed, making his horse burst into a quicker speed, edging close to the other man.

Roger's eyes widened, but continued to run, panting from his run.

Flint yanked the reins to the right, almost towering over the other man. The horse neared the farmhand, its breathing matching his rider's. With a swift move, Flint jumped off his horse and landed on top of the other man, both falling to the ground. "Brad!" he cried out, while making sure Roger did not escape.

"There's rope in the living room!" Nancy said to her husband.

Ace ran into the house and was out by Flint in no time and they secured their prisoner.

Jaye stood there next to Nancy with a hand on her belly and one rubbing the sore spot on her forehead.

"You both all right?" Flint asked in concern, finishing trying the knots. He glanced from one woman to another. "Smart move both of you on the SOS and the intercom. The sheriff is on his way."

"Good," Jaye said as she walked over towards the men.

Ace got up and pulled Nancy too him.

"H-he came in, I thought it was you—" Nancy started to explain, her entire body trembling from the ordeal. "He-he— said he wanted the money, and then –then he wanted me to go with him."

"What money?" Ace asked. "We don't owe him any money."

Jaye walked over to her husband and gently put a hand on his shoulder.

Flint took his wife's hand, while keeping an eye on Roger. "You all right?"

"Just a small headache. I broke my fall when he shoved me on my forehead," Jaye answered. One hand still rested on her belly and the other one rubbed the bruised bump.

Flint wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close. "I'm glad you are safe," he said, glancing from her face to his sister's. "Both of you."

Nancy only nodded slowly, becoming silent.

Jaye hugged him back as Ace pulled his wife closer to him as if reassuring himself that she was safe. Sirens could be heard drawing near.

In a few minutes two police cars came rolling in the driveway. Sheriff Barney Fife climbed out, scrunching his nose and pulling his pants up. "Well, I see you got a dastardly villain, Faireborn."

Flint nodded. "Roger here broke into the Armbruster home, caused damages, endangered both women, and almost kidnapped my sister."

"Well, I say! That is a lot!" Sheriff Barney Fife said impressed, picking up the criminal. "Come on, you. Where you're going you are going to have nothing but beans to eat." He led Roger back to the police car, placed him inside and drove away.

Nancy glanced at the police car speeding further and further away from the driveway, and a shiver went down her spine from what had happened. She closed her eyes and shut off the memory. A soft neigh came to her ears and she slowly opened her eyes, finding her white mare before her. From all the terror, she had forgotten about her. "Pegasus," she whispered the horse's name, thunderstruck.

Jaye looked up at the sky. "I think we better be getting the horses inside."

Ace hugged his wife slightly. "I couldn't bare the thought of you and Pegasus parted any longer. I got a couple new students and I saved the money and bought her back," he whispered to her.

Nancy stared at her husband then at the horse. "Take her back," she said, her eyes showing no emotion.

"No. Why?" Ace asked, hurt and confused.

"Take her back!" Nancy left his embrace, taking a few steps away from him. She could see his eye at that moment. She knew what those eyes which she saw everyday for the past five years told her.

"Nancy—" Flint went to say gently, glancing at his sister to his brother-in-law.

Nancy whirled around, her chest heaving up and down, her brown eyes turning dark. "Take her back. We can't afford her!" She pivoted, touching the horse's mane.

Flint blinked. He glanced down at his wife. "Can you find out what's going on?" he asked her gently. "I'll speak to Brad. And can you take care of that bruise of yours?" He leaned down and kissed it very lightly. "Okay?"

Ace looked incredibly hurt.

Jaye nodded. "Nancy," she said as she went over to her friend. "Come on let's go inside. I need you to help me with my bruise."

"Yes, yes of course," Nancy said, taking the other woman's hand and walking back into the house, straight to the kitchen. She led Jaye to the chair, helping her sit, then went to the freezer, grabbed an ice pack from it, and wrapped it around with a towel. She returned to Jaye, placing the ice pack on the head. "Thank you for before."

"For what?" Jaye asked as she held the ice pack on her forehead.

"For coming in when you did," Nancy answered slowly, glancing down, not meeting Jaye's gaze. "I thought it was Harriet. She had come this morning--" She felt the lump in her throat, and her hands slowly shook. "She came to ask me and Brad to be the Godparents for little Heidi..." She fell to her knees, trembling. "He-he barged in, and wanted the money. I thought Brad had stopped, I thought—" Her hands covered her face, and she softly sobbed in them.

"Oh God, Nancy." Jaye knelt down on the floor next to her. "He has stopped. He's home every night. Believe me."

"No, Allie," Nancy said through her tears, dropping her hands from her face and laid them on her legs. Her trembling hand reached to one of her jean pockets and pulled out a crumbled note. "Here." She handed Jaye the paper.

Jaye took the paper, opening slowly, and her eyes widened, reading what it said, _"I.O.U. $10,000."_

Nancy's lips quivered. "It's-its his hand writing." She slowly stood up. "I lost him Allie, to money."

"Look at it, Nancy. That also looks like Roger's handwriting and he was pissed because I fired him that morning." Jaye told her.

"It-it doesn't matter, Allie," Nancy said, wiping her tears away. "He probably gambles because of me." She wrapped her arms around herself, walking out of the kitchen. "I pushed him to it. I must have." More tears danced in her eyes. "I blame myself, not him. He knows."

"Now why would you have pushed him to gambling?" Jaye asked as she once again pulled the older woman into her embrace.

"Allie, ever since we found out that I can't have a baby. Everything changed," Nancy poured out her heart. "I became so sad that I didn't let him in." She stopped from a moment, taking a deep breath and let it out slowly. "But we really don't talk about it. And if we do, he keeps asking me how I feel. You saw that outside. He held me more like a child, than his wife. Then we have a short conversation on the gambling. I tried to help him and I failed. It's best if I—" Her voiced trailed off, swallowing the last word, "leave."

"No. You can't leave. That's not the answer," Jaye said urgently.

Nancy slowly left the embrace, letting go of her sister-in-law. "It's too late. I'm going to Mom and Dad's in Hawaii for a while and then at Brenna's. My flight leaves... tomorrow," she said, the last word, coming out as a sob.

"Nan, please don't go. You can't leave me as the only female here," Jaye said, starting to cry.

Nancy walked over and wrapped her arms around her, just as she used to when Jaye and Flint had arguments, and she had to pick up the pieces and put them back together. "Please don't cry, but you know I tried to work this and I failed him and myself. I promise to come back for the baby. You know I keep my promises."

Jaye sniffled. "It's not going to be the same here without you."

"I'm going to miss you terribly, you're my best friend," Nancy stated, tears trailing down her cheeks. "I'll miss you all. Goodbye, Allie." She let go of the woman, slowly walking away, and up the stairs. By the next morning, Nancy Faireborn-Armbruster had left Faireborn Farms.


	11. Chapter 11

"Allie!" Flint called out from the nursery, his face filled with pride, just having finishing the room. It was done, finally, and he was proud of himself. He looked around, glancing at the many frogs, with Scottish decor and mixed in with evil plastic things. Soon the room would have a new occupant, a new baby Faireborn. Spring had come early to the farm, after having a light winter, which suited him fine. Early spring meant early seeding and early planting meant better crops. But right now all he cared about was his almost nine month pregnant wife coming in and seeing his gift.

He glanced out the hallway, probably already knowing that she was either on the phone talking with Brenna, or Aunt Brody, or in the fridge. "Allie, get in here! Dufus got Brutus and he's sleeping on him!" He chuckled inside.

Donatello looked up from the floor, tilted his head and ran out of the door, retreating with no bear.

"Never mind!" Flint called out, listening to the steps creaking from her weight and he knew she was climbing those stairs. He left the nursery and raced to the staircase. "Hey, pretty big Momma, need help?"

"Big Momma?!" Jaye exclaimed. "I'm not near as big as I was with Cayden."

"I'm talking about your heart, sweetie." Flint gave her one of his dashing grins. "That's pretty big, even bigger than Big Bird!"

Jaye chuckled. "What are you so excited about?"

"I got a new job," Flint snickered, taking her hand and helping her the rest of the way up the stairs. "I joined Cobra."

"Very funny," Jaye said, smacking his arm.

"That hurt," Flint pouted, his head moving downwards, looking at his G.I. JOE ROCKS shirt, his shoulders hunched, and giving her that puppy dog look.

Jaye laughed and quickly wrapped her arms around him as best she could. "You know I love you."

Flint sniffled. "No you don't, you love peanut butter more than poor little me," he said, making a very sad expression on his face. "Maybe I should sleep with Dufus or Brutus..."

"Oh, quit it." Jaye said with a laugh.

Flint put on a horrified look. "You mean you want me to quit Cobra?" He touched his hand on his chest. "My God! And here I was thinking I had a career in becoming a soldier."

"Dash," Jaye said looking at him. "What did you call me up here for?"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and then placed his hand over her eyes, covering one, and then covered the other one with his other. "Oh nothing..." he said in soft gentle teasing voice, leading her towards the nursery. He stopped her by the doorway to the yellow, green and soft peach decorated room. "Just this."

He uncovered her eyes and watched her face closely, waiting for the reaction. It came, fast.

Jaye screeched. "Oh Dash, I love it!!" she said excitedly as she threw herself at him.

"I'm glad you do!" Flint smiled from ear to ear, wrapping his arms around her, feeling the excitement of the little Faireborn kicking from inside his wife's stomach. "I love you with all my heart." He bent down and kissed her tenderly, soft and long. He finally broke the kiss and looked into her green eyes. "You make me very happy, Allie."

"Let's see if you still say that when I'm giving birth," she teased.

Flint gulped. "Forgot about that!" he chuckled. "Well, at least this time Lifeline is not near. Unless you want me to call the base and ask for him to come?" He wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"I think I've tormented him enough," Jaye said with a laugh then kissed her husband.

"Oh yes, you did," he agreed, rubbing her back gently with his palm. "Remember when you had Cayden and we kept arguing on the names, until finally Shana sat us down at told us to pick a name. So, thinking of a name for this baby Faireborn?"

"Well I was thinking about Aidan Ailis for a boy," Jaye said as she walked over to the rocking chair and sat down.

"It's going to be a girl," Flint casually walked in the room and leaned against the white crib, picking up a doll. He smiled at it, then glanced at his wife. "Trust me."

"What makes you so sure?" Jaye asked.

"I'm always right," Flint smiled. He stuck his tongue out at his wife playfully. "I'm baby psychic!"

"All right, then mister psychic. What should we name her then?" Jaye said throwing a pillow at him.

"How about Contessa Edwinda," Flint suggested, playing with the doll's hair. "Codename: Peanut."

Jaye scrunched up her nose. "How about Blair Cailin, codename: Peanut?"

"Sure, if you want to name her after one of my ex- girlfriends," Flint chuckled at her shocked expression. "How about Eryn Ann?"

Jaye smiled brightly. "That's perfect."

"I knew you would like it," Flint grinned, looking down at the doll, which reminded him of his sister.

It had been three months since he had last seen his little sister and he missed her terribly, they all did. True, Nancy had called them several times but it wasn't the same. They missed her laughter, her love and even those evil plastic things. Her phone conversations were short and rare. True, he had learned from his mother how his little sister felt miserable, barely eating, and even not talking for hours at a time. He wished to help her more than anything. Both he and Jaye kept Ace company, but they also noticed how he too felt the same sadness. He had caught Ace on several occasions holding Nancy's evil plastic thing, her favorite and the one she had left behind. He and Jaye had also agreed that the couple belonged together, they were both miserable without one another.

Nancy had promised Jaye that she would be there when the baby came, and she always kept her promises. He only hoped that nothing would cause another stir with his sister's relationship with her husband.

Jaye got up and went over to her husband and hugged him. "I miss her too."

"You read me like a book," Flint said, wrapping his arms around her and leaned his head on hers. "At least she is coming home for a little while." He hated hearing those words coming out of his mouth. He wanted her to stay more then a short time. They all did. "Should I run to the nearest hotel from all the girl stuff that's going to happen in my house?" he teased.

"Nope, you've got to put up with it," Jaye said. She still was not very big despite being almost nine months pregnant. They worried about their little one. Dr. McCoy told her that the baby was still very small and had started Jaye on steroid injections daily. That duty fell to Flint since Jaye refused to go to the doctor every day.

"Darn, and here I was thinking of retreating," Flint said with a grin.

Jaye chuckled. "Besides you have to give me my shot tonight." She reminded him.

"Nancy can do it," Flint chuckled. "Though she might use that extra long needle and not the children's sized one."

She poked him in the ribs. "That is not funny."

"Ow, I need a needle now," he stated, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, let me make you a nice snack while we wait for the girly shrieks to start. She said she'd come, right?" Now getting nervous if his sister wouldn't show.

"She promised me, Honey. She's never broke a promise to me," Jaye told her husband as they started walking out of the nursery.

"Alright," Flint kissed the side of her head. "Feeling less tired?" he asked careingly. "I don't want you to over do it now. Remember, Docs orders, take it easy." He led her down the stairs carefully and slowly.

"I'm alright." Jaye told him. "I just can't wait to hold our Peanut."

"Me too!" Flint said with excitement. "You think Cayden's going to be jealous?" He led her to the kitchen, sitting her into a chair.

"Honey, he calls me a couple of times a day to see how I am or if I'm having any contractions. What do you think?" Jaye said as she rubbed her rounded belly.

"I think he's excited that he's getting a new sibling, or that Pre Med has gone to his head," Flint chuckled. "Hey, I was very jealous when my parents brought Brenna, and when Nancy came..." His voice trailed off now missing both sisters.

A car door shutting closed came to their ears and they heard the barking greeting of Dufus and Cassie with a female's gentle giggle.

"NANCY!!!" Jaye exclaimed and started to run out of the kitchen.

Flint burst out laughing. He rushed to his wife. "Wait until she's inside until you ambush her!"

Footsteps came heard from the porch and in a short second, the door knocked. "It's Cobra Commander, let me in! I came for tea!" Nancy's voice echoed from the other side.

"Uhh, how I know it's you, Commander?" Flint asked, walking behind the door.

"Just wait until I get your beret!" Nancy threatened from the other side.

Flint chuckled and opened the door, letting the dogs in first and then his sister. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her for a long moment. "I missed you," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Allie, help, your husband is suffocating me," Nancy stated, but enjoying the embrace.

"NANCY!!!" Jaye exclaimed and joined in the hug.

"Oh sure, join his side," Nancy smiled, getting squished from both ends. "Cobra retreat." Her lips curved into a small smile. "I've missed you both."

Jaye let go of her. "Come in and sit."

"Allie!" Nancy really took a glance at her sister-in-law. "Look at you! You look fantastic! Baby Faireborn has really grown!"

Jaye looked down at her stomach. "I really wish that were true."

"Allie, trust me, the baby is fine," Nancy said gently, taking the other woman's hand. She went to step but felt a tug. "Dash, will you let go!"

"Oops, sorry," Flint smiled, letting go. "Here, give me your coat." He helped her out of her coat, and his smile faded, realizing how true his mother's were that Nancy barely ate. And to his mother's words, he would have said, as thin as a March twig. But he remained quiet, heading to the coat closet, letting the two of them talk.

"Brenna was only slightly larger that you are right now, but not much and look at our Molly now," Nancy continued, leading Jaye to the couch. "But does it matter how big or small the baby is? As long as she or he is healthy?"

"According to the doctors it is," Jaye said sounding a little worried. "They put me on daily steroid injections."

"Needles?" Nancy shivered, helping Jaye sit down on the couch, and placed a pillow behind her back. "Dash better be giving them to you."

"I am," Flint claimed, walking in, and sitting down in the oversized chair. "How is everyone?"

"Great, I have to tell you about Mom and Dad's new neighbors, and Brenna's new business! And the kids—"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Flint rose his hands in the air. "I think we have plenty of time to hear all that. Right, Allie?"

"Yep, we do," Jaye said happily. "But first we better get you something to eat."

Nancy slowly nodded. "I'm not too hungry at the moment, but I won't mind making you one of my Nancy's specials."

Flint's eyebrows shot up. _That's it! Time for Plan B!_ He winked at Jaye, and cleared his throat, "Ahem, Nancy, you look tired..."

"No, I'm not," Nancy protested, still holding Jaye's hands in hers.

"Yeah, you do. How about we go upstairs and I show you the nursery then you and I can lay down and watch a movie together while Dash cooks," Jaye said giddily.

"I'm not tired, I just—" Nancy started to say, but was yanked off the couch from Jaye's excitement. "Okay, okay!" They slowly walked up the stairs, down the hall and into the nursery. "Allie! It's wonderful!"

"Dash did it all and he wouldn't let me see it until he finished it this morning," Jaye said happily.

"Wow! I have to take pictures for everyone to see!" Nancy said amazed. She glanced at the frogs, and at the evil plastic things. She walked over to the crib and picked up a small Scottish dressed doll. "The baby is going to have one extraordinary life, you know. I will there for her or him, even if I'm not close by. I promise."

"I wish you'd come home, Nancy. I've missed you so much," Jaye said with tears in her eyes.

"I've missed you too." Nancy placed the doll back in its place and walked over to her sister-in-law and hugged her. "But you know I can't come home. This isn't my home anymore." Her own lump came to her throat. "Maybe Dash is right, I should rest a bit. It must be the jetlag."

"Come on. You can lie down in my bed. There's lots of pillows," Jaye said and lead her to the bedroom.

"Thanks Allie, for being there," Nancy said, kissing her on the cheek. "I'm glad Dashie doesn't let you climb up and down those stairs all day, otherwise I would kick him where the sun don't shine!" She walked over to the bed, resting her head on the pillow, and a yawn escaped.

Jaye kissed her forehead. "Get some rest. I'll come and get you when lunch is ready." She smiled then turned and left the room. "Dash..." she called from the top of the steps. Walking down them increasingly got harder and harder.

Flint rushed up the stairs. "Here, let me help." He picked her up gently, and walked down the stairs slowly. "There you go, Lady Alison," he said, placing her on the couch. He kissed her gently and grabbed the phone from the small table. He dialed the number and waited, on the third ring, it was answered. "Brad! Hurry! Allie's water broke and I can't get her out of the bathtub! She's having the baby!" He motioned for Jaye to fake a yell.

"Dash, please, it hurts!!!" Jaye yelled as if she was in pain.

"I'm on my way!" Ace exclaimed from the other end and hung up.

"Show time," Flint wiggled his eyebrows up and down, then covered his wife completely with an blanket, so Ace could not get a glimpse. "Operation Get Together on." He walked by the door waiting for Ace to run down the path leading from his house to theirs. His eyes widened, already getting a glimpse of him, running at top speed, holding something brown. As the pilot raced towards the Faireborn home, Flint identified the brown object as Samantha, the evil plastic thing. "Hurry!"

Ace raced towards the house, jumped over all four steps on the porch and rushed inside.

"Upstairs!" Flint grabbed the man's hand before he could even say the word, Where, and dragged him up the stairs. "She's in our bathroom!" He let go of Ace. "I'll get some towels!" He rushed into another room, leaving the pilot alone in the hallway.

"Okay!" Ace charged into the room and dashed into the bathroom. He stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted the tub not only empty but no Jaye in sight. Turning around he took a few steps forward and once again stopped dead in his tracks. There, a few feet in front of him, on his brother-in-law's bed, sleeping in a small ball was his world. "Nancy," his breath said, escaping, but no answer came.

He took two steps toward the bed, wanting with all his heart to rush to her and hold her forever, but he didn't. He glanced down at her peaceful features and her closed eyes, listening to her gentle breathing. He didn't hear the lock on the door, nor the evil chuckle of Flint's, leaving him inside the room, trapped.

"Dash don't forget the bathroom door leading from our room," Jaye reminded her husband, her voice coming from the bottom of the stairs. Their bathroom had an entrance from the hallway as well as one from the bedroom.

"Already done!" Flint hollered, while the sound of his footsteps sounded going down the stairs.

Ace turned to leave but when he tried the door he found it locked. "Damn," he said to himself.

"Brad?" Nancy's soft voice came to his to his ear, making him turn, but still noticed her eyes were closed. Nancy tossed her head back and forth. "Brad?" she called out louder.

Ace went over to her and knelt down beside the bed. He gently brushed hair away from her face. "I'm here, Honeybear."

Nancy stirred slowly awake, her eyelids slowly opening. She blinked, twice, seeing his blue eyes so very close to her brown ones. "Brad," she whispered his name. "Oh, Brad!" She launched herself, wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him.

"Oh, Nancy," Ace said as he held her tightly. "Oh, Honey." He started to sob slightly.

"I've missed you, Ace," Nancy admitted, holding him tighter, her own tears starting to travel down her cheeks. She stroked his head gently. "Don't cry."

"I...I can't help it. I've missed you. I've been miserable," he said, then pulled her to him again.

"You are not the only one miserable," Nancy said gently. "Forgive me. Please." Her lump left her throat and she let out a sob, clinging onto him. "I failed you, Ace. I failed to be there for you, and I failed you as a wife."

"Oh baby, you haven't failed. I'm the one that failed. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it. Please come home, please. I promise to do better. I swear," Ace said, his voice full of tears.

Nancy looked at him, taking hold of his face with both of her trembling hands. "I pushed you to do it, Brad. I pushed you to gamble like that."

"No, Honey," Ace said, his face flush and glistening with tears.

"We should had talked about it more than we did," Nancy said, taking one of her fingers and brushing his tear away. "But we never talked, did we? I guess we both thought it would go away." She hung her head, feeling guilty.

Ace used his finger to raise her chin so she was looking at him. "We can do that now."

Nancy slowly nodded, her lips trembling from trying to control her tears. She glanced down towards his lap, and her heart skipped a beat. "S-Samantha," she said, looking up to his eyes. "You have Samantha with you."

"I...I've kept her with me. I feel closer to you when I do," Ace admitted.

She touched his cheek gently with her hand, feeling the slight roughness of a beard growing. "Every time I saw a plane, I thought of you." She held her breath for moment. "No, that was a lie, Brad. The truth is I thought of you every second I was not in your arms."

Ace hugged her tightly again. "Oh, Nan. Please come home."

Nancy leaned against his chest, now her entire body trembling. "I want to come home," she cried. "I want to be with you. We are going to battle the gambling together Brad, even if I have to lose everything else, I only want you."

"Honey, I haven't been gambling in four months. We aren't going to lose anything. I promise. Allie helped me get into Gamblers Anonymous," Ace told her.

"Oh, Ace," Nancy clung to him, holding him. "I should had been there to help you through this. But I'm here now, and I'm never leaving you." Her heart pulsed madly in her chest, thinking of them together, their lives, their little world with no little ones to share it with. Her braveness became lost and she burst into tears. "I'm sorry. It's not fair," she sobbed in his chest, holding his shirt tight with her hands. "I want to give you a child and I can't. I cant."

"Then we'll adopt. The child doesn't have to be our flesh and blood for us to love it," Ace told her, very happy that she was home.

"You would adopt?" Nancy asked him through her tears. "For me?" Still not believing what he had just told her.

"I would do anything for you," Ace told her honestly.

Nancy sobbed, clinging on, never letting go. "I love you," she cried, her wet cheeks getting wetter from the countless tears trailing down.

"I love you more than you'll ever know," Ace said and kissed her lovingly on the lips.

Nancy wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tighter, deepening in the kiss, allowing them both to fly from its power. Time became lost in the solid kiss until like all things, it had to end. She stared in his eyes. "I know, Ace. I really know," she said, edging her lips closer, kissing him passionately once again, showing her love for him, all of it.

Ace held her tightly, afraid to let her go.

"DASH!!!!" They heard Jaye scream.

Nancy and Ace looked at one another, knowing something wasn't right. "Bra—" Nancy went to say but Ace was already on his feet, charging at the door, he yanked it open, breaking the old lock, then rushed over, grabbed her by the hand and led her down the hallway and down the stairs, their feet pounding the wood underneath them.

"Allie?" Nancy and Ace asked, spotting Jaye holding her stomach and Flint rushing around like an insane man.

Flint looked up, spotted them. "Her water broke! She's having the baby!" he said, before he swayed and hit the floor, passing out from the truth that the baby Faireborn was ready to come to this world.


	12. Chapter 12

The hospital staff was on wits end from one Scottish woman who wanted more then anything to lose the extra pounds that had been in her stomach for the past nine months. Flint, with Ace and Nancy, who drove like lightening, not to mention, received two speeding tickets in the process while taking Jaye to the hospital. The staff covered their ears from the Gaelic screams and words that dominated the quiet hospital. The nurse placed the call to Dr. McCoy and put the Pediatric Unit on standby.

In the room, Flint paced back and forth, waiting for another contraction, glancing at the machine every two seconds. On the second bed in the room, Nancy sat with Ace, waiting. Jaye rested comfortably, for the moment, in the bed, glancing at her husband, who looked ready to faint, again!

"Dash, you are making me dizzy," Nancy told him, leaning against her husband, her left hand holding his, while her index finger gently touched his wedding band.

Flint stopped pacing and raked his hair with one hand. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "Does anyone need anything?" He glanced from the couple to his wife. "Allie? How you feeling?"

"I'm fine for now," Jaye answered.

"Dash, you should rest while you've got the chance," Ace pointed out.

"No, I'm fine," Flint replied to the air pilot, starting to pace once again in the room.

Nancy shook her head. "Stubborn Faireborn," she muttered.

Jaye started to get a little more uncomfortable and after a little bit Flint's pacing started to rake on her nerves. "Dash, sit down!!!"

"I would do what she says," Ace told him.

Dr. McCoy came in. "Well I see our little bundle wants to make its presence in the world."

"Everything looks all right, Henry?" Flint asked, while he continued to pace.

"Well, so far everything looks fine. We will be monitoring everything closely because of the size of the baby," the doctor told him.

Jaye rubbed her stomach as another contraction hit. They weren't extremely strong yet.

"Thank you, Henry," Flint said. He stopped for a second to shake hands with the old family friend and then started to pace once again.

"I'm going to throw a pillow at him soon," Nancy whispered to her husband.

"Dash, stop it!" Jaye growled at him as the doctor left. "You're not helping."

"I'm sorry, Allie," Flint replied, stopping for a few minutes and placing a hand on her head, stroking her hear. "I'm just nervous." He bent down, kissed her forehead, and then resumed pacing.

Nancy looked at her brother, studying him carefully. He looked nervous, maybe slightly more then nervous, almost scared. He kept walking from the beds to the door, back and forth, non-stopping. Her eyes traveled with him, watching his face, seeing his eyes turn from worry to fear to back to worry. She shook her head, finding herself dizzy from his pacing.

Jaye let out a cry of pain. "Why the hell do you keep pacing?!"

Ace pulled Nancy closer to him.

Flint stopped suddenly and went by his wife's side. "Is the contraction stronger? Should I get Henry?"

Jaye grabbed a hold of his pants and in the process pulled the hair on his leg.

"Ow!" Flint cried out, wincing from the pain.

"Allie, should I get Henry?" Nancy asked, now becoming nervous herself.

"I think you should," Ace said pointing towards the fetal monitor. The heart rate seemed to be going up and down.

"Dash...I can't do this," Jaye said as the contraction started to end.

"You did it before, and you can do it again," Flint assured his wife. He gently stroked her hair.

Nancy looked at the monitor and nodded to her husband. She jumped off the bed and rushed out of the room.

Dr. McCoy was standing at the nurses desk updating Jaye's chart.

"Henry!" Nancy cried out to him, making the man jump from her loud voice. She rushed to the old family friend. "It's Allie."

"What is it, Nancy?" Dr. McCoy asked as he put both his hands on her shoulders. Before she could say anything the monitor alarm went off at the nurses station. He looked over at it. "Amy," he said to the nurse. "Have OR prepped and get pediatrics up here." He then rushed to the room and over to Jaye. He checked her vitals and had a worried look on his face.

Jaye looked to Flint. He could see the fear in her eyes.

"Henry?" Flint asked, taking his wife's hand with his. "Is still everything all right?"

Nancy walked back into the room and sat next to her husband.

"The baby is in distress. It cannot handle the labor. We are going to have to take it," the doctor told them.

"No," Jaye said.

"Do what you need to do, Henry," Flint gave permission to the doctor, nodding in agreement. He glanced down at his wife. "Don't worry. He knows what he's doing. He's done it before and one of those before is sitting on the other bed."

Jaye started to shake and tears flowed from her eyes.

"Don't worry, Allie. I'll take good care of you. The anesthesiologist will be here in a few minutes to give you an epidermal. You'll be awake during the delivery." The doctor gently rubbed her head.

Ace seemed to pull Nancy tighter.

"See, no worries." Flint grinned to his wife. "They're just going to give you a needle and—" His head vibrated from the pillow that smacked right on it, then flopped down to the floor. "Nancy!"

"What?" Nancy looked innocent, now clasping her husband's hand very tightly.

Flint shook his head. "Sisters!" He rolled his eyes. "Allie, I just hope our little girl doesn't have that Faireborn gene!" He ducked from the second flying pillow from his sister.

"I don't want a needle," Jaye said in a small whine. "Why can't you just put me out?"

"It's better for the baby if you are awake. If we put you to sleep then the baby will be put to sleep as well and it will be harder to get it to cry once we get it out," the doctor explained to her gently.

"Henry, can she have the small needle that is intended for children?" Nancy asked, her brown eyes filled with worry. "That one doesn't hurt, and she can barely feel the pinch."

"It isn't a needle. It's a really small catheter that is inserted into her spine. Don't worry, Honey," he said to Jaye. "It is very tiny."

Jaye looked to Flint. "Don't leave me."

"I'm not leaving," Flint assured his wife. "It's going to be over sooner than you know it." He kissed her forehead.

"The nurse will be in shortly with a pair of scrubs for you to wear in the OR. You'll be allowed to sit at the head of the bed next to her," the doctor told him. "Now, I must get ready to operate."

"Thanks, Dr. McCoy," Flint nodded to the older man, watching him leave the room. "See Allie, everything is going to be all right. I promise."

Nancy jumped off the bed so suddenly, it caused her husband to slightly jump in surprise. She raced out of the room in top speed, letting her brown ponytail fly.

"Now where is she going?" Flint asked Ace with a perplexed face, which the pilot shared.

"I don't know," Ace said confused.

"Well, duh...go after her Nimrod," Jaye said.

"Allie, how can he go after her when he doesn't know where she went?" Flint asked, then felt a sharp pain in his hand from his wife's tight grip. "Con-contraction?"

Jaye nodded. "Go...out...and...see...if...you...can...see...her."

Ace walked out into the hall just as the anesthesiologist came in. He glanced to his left and his right, but found no indication of his wife. His blue eyes turned to worry. He started racing down the hall, heading for the nurses station and found no trace of her there either. His heart pounded, thinking something was terribly wrong. Taking a chance, he raced to the elevator and pushed the button for the main floor. What had caused his wife to bolt out of the room like that? Was it her fear? Or how her sorrow for not being able to have her own child? His mind raced, waiting impatiently until the elevetor's doors finally slid open and he ran out, nearly colliding with a nurse who was pushing a elderly woman in a wheelchair. "Sorry," he apologized quickly.

He started heading for the exit, thinking that she might be outside. He wished to find her with all his heart. The hospital's main doors manually opened for him, letting him race outside and halt. He looked around in the parking lot, hoping to spot that brown ponytail. He spotted all different color browns until THERE! Right at his car, which they used to bring Jaye. He spotted her brown ponytail. Nancy!

His feet flew from underneath him and he rushed to his wife, who had apparently opened the car door's and was rummaging inside the vehicle.

"Nancy?" Ace asked worriedly.

Nancy climbed out of the car, holding the famous large brown bear. "I forgot Brutus in here!" she said, her voice slightly shaking. "Allie needs him. She's frightened."

Ace smiled at her proudly. He pulled her into a hug. "You're amazing."

"Even if we can't be in surgery with her, at least this guy can," Nancy said, melting into his embrace. She held the bear in her arms, tightly.

"Come on," Ace told her. "The anesthesiologist came in as I left to find you."

Nancy nodded, taking his hand in hers and together they raced back into the hospital dodging nurses and bellowing, "Out of the way, emergency bear coming through!" Reaching the room, they burst in finding Flint once again pacing.

Flint looked at their direction, spotting them entering the room. "Nan!" He strode to his sister and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't do that again!" he scolded, letting her go.

"Sorry, had to." Nancy smiled at him and walked over to her sister-in-law's bedside. "Brought a friend to keep you company." She placed Brutus next to Jaye's shoulder.

Jaye started to sob a little. "Oh, Nancy. Thank you." She took the bear in her hands.

"Mr. Faireborn," the nurse said and handed Flint some scrubs to change into.

"Thanks," Flint took the scrubs. "I won't be long." He left the room, rushed to the bathroom and changed in lightning speed. He didn't seem to notice nor did he cared that he had worn the scrub top inside out and backwards. He came rushing out of the bathroom and collided into Dr. McCoy. "Ready Henry?"

"We're taking her in now," the doctor told him.

The nurse had started to push the bed out of the room. Jaye was hugging Brutus tightly. She was trembling.

"Hey there, gorgeous," Flint smiled down at his wife. "Ready to make this family a four?" He took her hand and walked beside the rolling bed.

"We'll be waiting outside," Nancy said gently, walking on the other side of the rolling bed. "And I got my phone ready to call everyone."

"Will you call Cayden?" Jaye asked her sister-in-law. "He's probably worried sick by now cause he hasn't gotten hold of anyone at home."

"I'll do it right away," Nancy promised, leaning down and kissed her forehead. She let go of her sister-in-law's hand as the bed rolled into surgery. She wrapped her arms around herself before feeling her husband's.

"Come on," Ace said gently and led her to the waiting room chairs.

Jaye was still trembling when they moved her to the operating table. "Dash..." she called out when she didn't see him.

"I'm right here, I'm not leaving," Flint whispered in her ear. He glanced around him, watching the doctor and his team prep.

"Alright you two, once this starts, it will happen rather quickly," the doctor said. "Ready?"

"No," came Jaye's small, frightened voice.

"Allie, you can do this," Flint encouraged her with a gentle tone. "Just keep looking in my eyes, concentrate on me. All right?" He made sure that Brutus stayed right under her arm. "Brutus is here too."

The doctor cut her open just below the bikini line.

Jaye looked right in Flint's eyes.

"Do you know how much I love you," Flint told her warmly, keeping her occupied. "I love you with each breath that I take."

"It's a girl!" Dr. McCoy exclaimed as he held the baby up for them to see. She was indeed very tiny.

"Dash, look at her," Jaye said with happy tears.

"She beautiful, just like her mother," Flint smiled at the little newborn, and then kissed Jaye tenderly.

Dr. McCoy then handed the baby over to the pediatrician in the room who began to work on her. A moment later they heard a loud cry. "She's a keeper," the pediatrician said.

"Well, Henry, you did say there's no return policy," Flint chuckled, glancing at the little baby girl. "My little peanut."

"Our little Eryn Ann," Jaye said softly then kissed her husband.

"Apgar 9, weight 3 pounds 1 ounce," the nurse called out.

"Not for long! She's going to be getting bigger each time she eats!" Flint laughed, waiting for the nurse to finish with the newborn so he can hold her in his arms.

The nurse brought the tiny baby over and handed her to her father.

Flint glanced down at the little pink face. "Hey little Peanut, I'm your Daddy." He kissed gently the baby's head and then lowered himself to place the newborn near Jaye. "And that is your Mommy."

Jaye gently touched the newborn's tiny face. "You are so beautiful." She then showed the famous stuffed bear, Brutus, to the baby. "This is for you."

"Brutus is going to take care of you, Peanut," Flint stated, smiling at the little bundle.

Jaye looked exhausted.

"Sir, we have to take her to the nursery now," the nurse said, reaching for the baby.

"Go with her..." Jaye said tiredly.

"All right, Allie," Flint replied, kissing his wife. "I'll show her to Aunt Nancy and Uncle Brad. So, if you hear screams, you know that they saw her!" He chuckled. He began following the nurse out of the delivery room, passing the waiting room. He immediately spotted his sister, resting her head on her husband's shoulder. "Hey, you two!"

Nancy glanced up, spotting her brother holding the small pink blanket. "Dash!" She jumped off the chair, pulling Ace with her. "She's darling! She's perfect!" She gently touched the little newborn's cheek. "Hi there, Princess."

"She looks just like her Momm,." Ace said with a big grin.

"Yes, she does," Flint agreed. "I have to take her to the nursery. They will be wheeling Allie out at any moment, all right?"

Nancy nodded. "Don't worry." She kissed him on the cheek. "Congratulations, Dashie."

"Congrats, man," Ace said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks you two," Flint smiled proudly then whispered in his sister's ear. "I know you and Eryn are going to be great buddies, you will be like a second Mom to her." He kissed Nancy on the cheek before following the nurse to the nursery.

Nancy watched her brother walk down the hall then disappear around the corner. She turned to Ace with a slight smile, knowing that he shared her thought. She took his hands in hers, "I love you, Ace." she whispered.

"And I you, Honeybear," he said as he kissed her.

"Let's go see Allie." Nancy started leading him towards the room when a commotion from behind caused her to turn.

Ace turned to see his young nephew running towards them. "Cayden?"

"Where are they?!" Cayden asked breathlessly.

"Your Mom's still in surgery." Ace answered.

"How did you get here?" Nancy asked bewildered, touching her nephew's arm.

"I took a cab when I couldn't reach anyone at home," Cayden said looking around to see if he could see his father or mother.

"Honey, why didn't you just call me?" Nancy asked gently, giving him a tight hug. "Everything is fine. Your Mom is fine, your Dad is fine, and your little sister is fine." She smiled at him watching his face.

"L...little sister?" Cayden asked. "I want to see her."

"We'll take you, they have her in the nursery," Nancy said with a smile, taking on of Cayden's arms and linking the other with her husband. They headed down the hall and turned around the corner, where they found Flint coming out of the nursery.

The warrant officer stopped dead in his tracks spotting his son. "Cayden, you all right?" he asked with great concern. "Did something happen at school?" He walked over and placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I got worried when I could reach no one at home so I took a cab," Cayden said looking over towards the nursery window.

Ace pulled his wife to him.

"So you panicked like me," Flint chuckled. He wrapped his arm around his son. "Front row, third one. She's the little cute peanut."

"She's so tiny." Cayden said then heard someone clear their throat behind them. It was the cab driver. "Ummmm...Dad can I borrow three hundred for the cab ride."

Ace almost choked.

Nancy smirked and poked her husband in the ribs.

Flint slowly nodded. "Sure." He took out his G.I. JOE credit card. "You take credits cards, right?" he asked the cab driver.

"G. I. Joe?" the cab driver asked, raising an eyebrow. "Like the real American hero? Fighting for freedom where ever he goes, G. I. Joe is there?"

"Uhh.. yes," Flint nodded, glancing from the cab driver to his family. "That's the one."

"Joes get free rides from Old Barnaby!" the cab driver shook the warrant officer's hand and left.

Cayden stood there admiring the newest addition. "Mom gave her Brutus.I had told her I wanted the baby to have Brutus."

"Yes," Flint smiled at his son, while looking at the bear sitting close to the newborn. "Just like she did for you and now Brutus will have another friend."

"She's so small. Are you sure she's all right? Does she have a name? Is Mom all right? Did mom get to see her? Why is mom in surgery?" Cayden asked ultra fast.

Ace chuckled slightly.

Nancy smiled and shook her head, wrapping her arms around her husband and leaned her head against his chest, watching the newborn babies in the nursery.

"Woah there!" Flint chuckled. "She's small but fine. Her name is Eryn Ann. Your Mother is fine and she saw her and she had a c-section, that's why she's in surgery."

Cayden let out a sigh of relief and they all stood there admiring their little princess for some time when a nurse walked over.

"Mr. Faireborn, your wife is back in the room now," she told them.

"Thank you," Flint replied to the nurse. "We'll see you later, Peanut." He smiled at his newborn daughter and led his son back towards the room.

Nancy smiled watching the father and son talking while they walked back to see Jaye. She took her husband's hand in hers, following the other two Faireborns. She squeezed Ace's hand slightly. "You all right?" she asked him gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ace squeezed her hand slightly. "He's one lucky man." He gave her a smile.

In the room, Jaye was laying in her hospital bed in a semi-sleep. She was feeling no pain from the surgery yet but knew as soon as the local anesthetic wore off she would be hurting.

Flint walked into the room with Cayden. "Hey," he said softly walking over and kissed her forehead. "How are feeling?"

"Exhausted," Jaye said to her husband with a slight smile then noticed who was standing slightly behind him. "Cayden? What are you doing here?"

"I got worried when I couldn't reach anyone at home so I took a cab." Cayden told his mother then kissed her forehead.

"I bet that was expensive," Jaye commented softly.

"Actually, it was free," Flint chuckled. "The cabdriver liked Joes."

Nancy and Ace walked in and walked to the bedside. "She's beautiful," Nancy said with a smile. "I have to get ready for her arrival!" She sent everyone a panic look. "Bye, Allie," She kissed her quickly on the cheek and yanked Ace out of the door before he could say his goodbyes.

Flint chuckled, watching the door, listening to his sister's long list on preparations fading down the hall. "I think Aunt Nancy is a little excited, don't you think?" he asked, but received no answer. He looked down and smiled, finding her asleep. "Get some restful sleep, Lady Jaye."


	13. Epilogue

Jaye was sitting on her bed with baby Eryn at her side. She had put the tiny purple dress that Nancy had bought when to take her home. It was preemie sized but it was still big on the tiny girl. Jaye was also dressed and was waiting on her husband, Flint to come take the two of them home. She had grown very attached and protective of the tiny baby that God had bestowed upon her and would hardly let anyone else hold her. She started to sing the little miracle a soft Gaelic lullaby and didn't notice her husband standing in the doorway.

"Ready to go home?" Flint asked, walking in the hospital room. "Or do you want Henry to check you out one last time?" He smiled at the teasing.

Jaye looked up and smiled at her husband. "I can't believe she's here."

"I know, she's a little angel," Flint smiled, walking over and taking the suitcase off the bed. "I bet she wants to go home too."

"I'm a little scared too, Dash," Jaye said softly.

"Henry said everything is fine," Flint assured her. He walked over and took her arm.

"But she's so small," Jaye said as she let him help her to a standing position. She was still in pain from the c-section.

"A lot of babies are born small," Flint replied, leading her to a wheelchair, and helping her sit carefully. He very gently put the tiny bundle of joy in her arms before he rolled her out of the room, down the hallway, and out of the hospital while nurses waved goodbye, probably celebrating her leave. He chuckled inside.

Jaye cooed at her baby as they left. She looked up and noticed the car seat waiting for her, one that had a special insert for preemies. "Well little Eryn, it's time for you to see your home."

"Oh, yes, she is going to love her new room," Flint chuckled, gently taking the newborn in his arms and placing her in the little car seat, then helped his wife sit in the backseat before he walked around the driver's side and got in. He started the car and drove towards the farm, smiling all the way. Home.

Jaye held a pillow to her abdomen as they drove up the bumpy gravel drive to the house.

Flint parked the car in front of the farmhouse and jumped out, rushing around, and opened the door for her before he slowly helped her out of the vehicle. "Easy there," he said, leading her to the porch steps and then turned, talking the baby carefully in his arms. He walked back to his wife, and with one arm, guided her up the stairs and into the house.

Jaye walked slowly and gingerly. She was hurting but she was very happy to be home. "Where is everybody?"

"I think Cayden is up in his room studying, and Nancy and Brad went out horseback riding," Flint answered.

"Oh," Jaye said. "I figured they'd be waiting for us."

"Cayden's here," Flint reminded her gently. "And Nancy said she'll visit with Brad after you rested."

"Oh, okay," Jaye said sounding a little disappointed. She took the baby for him and walked into the living room and slowly and gently sat down on the couch.

"Do you want something to eat?" Flint asked gently. "Or want to sleep for a few hours?"

"No, I'm fine," Jaye said as she curled up on the couch.

"Do you want to put Eryn in her room?" Flint asked, glancing at his newborn daughter.

"Let's take her up there," Jaye said smiling at him. "Help me up."

Flint walked over and offered his hand. "Do you want me to carry her up?"

"I've got her," Jaye said and winced as he helped her up. "Give me just a second," she said as she stood there.

"Take your time," Flint said, holding on to her arm.

Jaye nodded when she was ready and they walked to the stairs. She felt his arm on him as they started up the steps. "Ummm...Dash maybe you should take her."

"Alright," Flint carefully took his little daughter, while helping his wife slowly up the stairs. They finally made it to the second floor and down the hall. "Want to put her in her crib?"

Jaye nodded. "You put her bassinet in our room, right?" she asked as they headed the nursery.

"Yes," Flint answered. "Nancy made sure everything would be ready."

"I don't know what I'd do without her," Jaye said as they walked into the nursery.

"Hey! What am I? Chop liver?" Flint teased, leading her to the rocking chair. "Here, sit down."

Jaye let him help her sit down. She gently started to rock the little girl. "She's so precious."

"Yes, she is," Flint leaned down and kissed the baby's head. "I love you, Peanut." He then kissed his wife and walked over to the crib, taking Brutus into his hands and went back to his wife and daughter. "Brutus is a very special bear, pumpkin," he began talking to the baby. "He has a story to say. Want to hear it?" He smiled at the small tiny newborn that kept her eyes closed. "Well.. it all began with your Mommy and her best friend talking in their suite while your Mommy was waiting for a very handsome man to come pick her up..."


End file.
